Danger zone
by Tantilla
Summary: Angsty war filled yaoi and frog smex in later chapters. Kururu x Tororo
1. Chapter 1

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Kururu's head. His eyes where firmly glued to the screen as they had been for almost two days now, knowing well that if he lost his focus even for a moment he could very well loose this battle and that little brat would have control of his computer. He couldn't allow this - if he lost his computer then, he would very quickly loose control of almost everything inside the base, even the base itself. Tororo was an excellent hacker. Not the best compared to Kururu, but excellent none the less.

However, at this point it was more of a waiting game then a hacking war. Lack of sleep and other bodily needs would cause Tororo to end this, or at the very least pass out from exhaustion. One can only ignore their needs for so long without consequences, and both the hackers where pushing there limits on energy. Sooner or later Tororo would fall asleep. On the other hand, as would Kururu. He could already feel the fatigue setting in and blurring his thoughts. If he wasn't careful he would be sure to make a mistake and cost himself what would likely be all of his important files and more.

Now, as the majority of control in the computers was passed between the two, Tororo gains the upper hand and Kururu is startled with the ringing sound of his opponent's laughter as it filled his lab. Tororo's picture popped up in his lower right hand corner to add insult to injury.

"Pu, pu pu puuu," the salmon colored tadpole snickered at Kururu's apparent annoyance and the situation. "Can't handle me old man? Pu pu pu!" Both the hackers paused at what they where doing, giving their fingers a well deserved rest. Kururu sighed and shook out his hand as he sat back in his chair. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep now. His computer still had Tororo deep inside his computer files, fucking around in there. He had to get him out.

"Tororo, this is the third time this month. Each time I have beaten you and yet you continue to attack me. When are you going to learn that you will never completely beat me?"

Kururu knew he would have to end this shortly or either of them could make a mistake and cause significant damage to there base of operation. He was about to say something of the matter, not really expecting Tororo to actually care, but Tororo just smirked and leaned forward.

"I can feel it. Each time you fight back, you're loosing your skills . . . getting sloppy . . ." Tororo grinned and leaned back in his swivel chair. "Only a matter of time before I can prove that I am better than you." Tororo gave a definite nod as if to prove his point. Kururu just groaned in annoyance having already heard this speech a few times before.  
>"Tororo I have told you before and I will only tell you once more, you cannot prove what is not true!"<p>

Tororo's face scrunched up in annoyance and a noise that might have been a snort emitted from Kururu's speakers. Tororo shook his head, stretched once and leaned forward over his keyboard obviously ready for a long battle between the two.

Kururu growled. This would take longer to settle then he would hope for and he knew he would be up much longer then he should be. The battle continued as it had left off, one would steal some data, the other would corrupt some files. It went like this for many more hours until the first mistake was made. Neither of the hackers where actually sure who had made the error or what that error had been to begin with, but both screens went black.

"Tch," Kururu scoffed. Surely it hadn't been himself who had made the mistake and it didn't seem as if it had been some form of a power failure. He could hear the little brat freaking out over the chat line he had been forced in to.

"I'm sure you see my point, Sir, and with all due respect, I believe this may be the best course of action . . . He has taken to long on this project. It is obviously impossible to accomplish. I know what he is capable of. I trained him myself since he was just a tadpole."

Kururu blinked in the darkness. This was the Demon sergeant's voice, Keroro's father.

"KURURU!" Tororo whined, "What did you do? Whats wrong with my computer!" Kururu heard a noise that sounded kinda like Tororo was beating on his computer or keyboard, which he may well have been.  
>"Tororo, shut up! This is a live transmission that has to do with my platoon and I would like to hear it!" Tororo grumbled a bit before silencing himself, opting to not have Kururu any madder then he already was at him.<p>

"Then what do you propose we do about the situation?" Headquarters was highly respecting of Keroro's father and would likely go along with him if he thought something needed to be done.

"My son . . . would be able to invade should it be possible. If not even Keroro can take it down, then the inhabitants must be of a race that Keron would not want to rule. To much risk of rebellion.

If we cannot rule it, we must destroy it quickly and be rid of what could eventually be a major threat to our people. I think that Keron headquarters needs to take action and put an end to the invasion of Pekopon and have it demolished before any damage can be done!"

"Ku!" Kururu reeled back ever so slightly, not expecting to hear this information. Tororo obviously wasn't expecting this either, but took the news a bit differently.

"Pu, pu pu pu puu!"

"Thank you Sergent for your input. We will get back to you at a later time to develop a plan of action."

The screen flashed a bit and returned to where they had left off. There was a short silence between the two hackers.

"... PU, PU PU PUUU! You're a failure! Your platoon can't even take over a planet as simple and vulnerable as Pekopon!" Tororo continued to snicker amusedly at Kururu's lack of success and decent platoon. Kururu however decided to use this opportunity to locate and make quick work of Tororo's hacking program, kicking and locking him out.

Though it took Tororo a moment to notice that he had been ejected from Kururu's computer, he was quick to try to get back in . . . and fail.

"Ku, Ku ku ku, you brat! Think about what you just said and what that shows about _your_ platoon! They cant even beat my platoon in and of itself is a very sad thing. I was so disappointed in you guys!"

Tororo's face blanched for a moment before he growled and Kururu could see that he was getting angry. He smirked at this.

"Well my platoons in a better position then yours has ever been in, so I don't think you have the right talk!" Tororo spat.

Kururu thought about this as he moved to turn off his computer. They were in a better position at this point. . . then again Keroro did have the uncanny knack of getting out of trouble quite easily.

Kururu just grinned at those last few seconds of Tororo's fuming face before the monitor went black and the room silenced.

Leaning back in his chair, he removed his glasses to rub his exhausted eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gero!"

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The platoon, aside from Giroro and Keroro, watched as the green frog coward beneath the red one in a sniveling pile of Keronian. It was a sad sight to see.

"N-now now, Giroro! This isn't my fault alone! We are all to blame in a situation like this!"

"Ku, ku ku ku . . .! No, actually leader, it is all your fault." Kururu snickered at this whole scenario. "You're about to be the cause a a major war between planets. Lucky you. I'm so jealous!"

Kururu had gone ahead and told the platoon about the news he had overheard, deciding that he had nothing to loose at this point. He knew that it would provide mild entertainment to see them running around like a panicked school of fish trying to figure out what to do. They had not taken the news so lightly and were now arguing amongst themselves, blaming one another and nearly at each others throats.

"Silence!" Keroro cried out, slamming his hands on the table to draw the others attention to him and to add a bit of drama on the side. Like there wasn't enough already. "If our mission is ended... we will be evicted...the planet will be destroyed..." Keroro's arms shook slightly under the pressure of leaning his body weight upon them. "No more Fuyuki...no more Natsumi...No more... no more... NO MORE GUNDAM MODELS!"

Though Keroro was obviously distraught over this fact, it only served to anger Giroro all the more.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THIKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID TOYS! IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM THAT WE ARE IN THIS SITUATION TO BEGIN WITH!" Giroro took aim at one of the many racks that held already built Gundams and prepared to fire.

"So quick to blame!" Keroro cried out in a vain attempt to defend his precious creations.

While all this was going on, Kururu decided that even though it was funny to see his comrades so

panicked over what they thought would likely be the end of their careers, that it would be in his best interest to try to come up with a plan that might help them in a situation like this.

"Kururu," The red frog growled as he decided to spare Keroro's toys and opting to try what might actually help them in this situation. "What other information do you have for us?" Kururu turned his laptop screen towards his platoon, showing them the screen that clearly stated that he had been denied access to Keron secret files. "Whatever they're planning they have locked up tight. The only thing that I have managed learn is when we can expect to see them and they sent that to me themselves." Kururu turned back to his computer grinning at the amusement he was about to receive.

"What? When?" Keroro looked at Kururu. His eyes shining with hope.

"KU,Ku ku ku kuu . . ., about 24 hours." Kururu didn't even have to turn around to know that all the platoon members looked mortified at such a close date of arrival.

"24 HOURS?" All chaos broke loose as the leader broke down in to a babbling mess at the short amount of time he was given.

As the arguments continued and the panic rose, so did the noise and it wasn't long before the humans had been alerted to the fact that something was up.

"STUPID FROG!" The entrance to the room flew open and in stormed a very angry Natsumi followed by a fidgidity Fuyuki. "I am trying to watch my show! How am I supposed to hear over all this racket?" Natsumi was obviously enraged at the disturbance of her show. Kururu knew that there was a beating in line for somebody.

"N-natsumi!" Keroro stammered "Well, we seem to be in a bit of a pinch here, heh . . . heh, and if you would forgive all disturban-GACK!" Keroro was unable to finish his sentence as Natsumi grabbed him around the neck and brought him to her face, not willing to listen to any excuses.

"I dont care what your planning. KEEP. IT. DOWN." Dropping him with no second thought, she turned for the door.

Keroro gathered his bearings and called out to her. "Natsumi you have it all wrong! I have not done anything wrong!" Keroro stood, dusting himself off and readjusting his hat. "It's just that if I don't conquer Pekopen within the next 24 hours, the Keron army will make sure you all die horrible and painful deaths."

…

"WHAT?" Natsumi and Fuyuki both looked mortified at the thought of what the Keronian army thought to be a "horrible and painful death". "W-well make them stop! They are your species after all. They might listen to you!"

Fuyuki cried, "Yeah!"

"You guys don't get it do you?" Giroro growled loudly and aimed his gun at Keroro, "HE Is the whole reason this planet is about to be destroyed. There's nothing he can do at this point. He's just as useless as ever!"

"Useless? B-but without me where would this team be?" Keroro might have been useless but he didn't like being called such.

"BACK HOME ALREADY HAVING TAKEN OVER THIS DUMB PLANET!" Giroro fumed.

So, the arguing began again, both Keronian and humans fighting amongst themselves as the debate heated up. A loud beeping was the only thing that silenced them.

"U-UNCLE! There's someone at the door!" Angol Mois climbed out from the mini fridge that led to their base and went to the computer in that room.

"What? Someones here? Who is it!" Keroro chirped happily, having already forgotten there was a heated argument going on about the survival of a planet. A screen popped up to show 5 Keronians standing just outside the front door.

"T-T-T-That's First Lieutenant Garuru!" Keroro croaked in fear.

"Brother? What is he doing here?" Giroro looked up at the screen in disbelief before running out of the room.

"Don t you see? He has come to kill us!" Keroro followed Giroro in an attempt to stop him from letting in the higher ranked frog. . Soon the room was empty except for one yellow frog who stared at the screen, and more directly at a small salmon colored tadpole who looked just a little to happy for his own good.

"Tsh . . . Brat."


	3. Chapter 3

Both platoon's leaders talked in silence as the rest of them waited for orders. Kururu stared at the screen viewing the room the conversation was being held in. The conversation consisted mainly of Garuru trying to get to the point and Keroro trying his damnedest to change the subject. It was like a game of pong where the players where equally matched. However, concentration on the screen was becoming increasingly difficult as he felt the presence of another looming directly over his shoulder and it was bugging the hell out of him.

"Tororo" Kururu turned his chair suddenly and caused Tororo to fall back on his tail "I really don't need you hovering around me like that. Go find something useful to do with yourself."

"My leader is in there two, I should get to watch!" Tororo grumbled as he winced and rubbed his tail lightly.

"Watch it on your laptop, I don't care just stop watching over my shoulder its creeping me out." Kururu waved his hand to shoo Tororo off and fixed his gaze on the screen again.

"Wait IM creeping YOU out? PU, Pu pu puu~! That's a first!" Tororo snickered and looked at Kururu expectantly. Kururu remained in his position, not even twitching in the slightest. This disappointed Tororo but he just snorted and continued on. "Besides. That camera is hooked up to your base. I cant watch it from my laptop unless I where to hack in to your computer and in to your base."

There was a short silence before Kururu turned "Bring me your laptop" He demanded and Tororo obeyed.

Taking the laptop Kururu looked at what he had to work with "This is set up horribly! How can you even work with this?" Kururu complained under his breath as he typed in a few pass-codes, allowing Tororo to be able to view the room their leaders where in "No wonder you can never beat me."

A few short moments later and the image of the two popped up and Kururu handed Tororo his laptop "Here you go, _Squirt._" _ Kururu_ gave a grunt of distaste, Using the "nickname" he had labeled Tororo a while back with in an insulting manor.

"Whatever _Old man_" Tororo retaliated with a slight snarl. He hated being called squirt. He wasn't even that much younger then Kururu anyway!

The two went back to there computer, for the most part ignoring each other until the shrill voice of Keroro penetrated there speakers, summoning them forth "KERORO PLATOON! ASSEMBLE KERORO PLATOON!"

The team had assembled, Gathered with the Garuru platoon in the same room the room was filled with a high amount of chatter and whining. Kururu stayed behind most of them and stayed silent as he waited (surprisingly) patient. It took only a moment and a loud yell from Garuru to silence the room and possibly the whole house. He was obviously not very pleased with his and Keroro's little chat.

"Now… SGT Keroro and I have had a discussion of what to to happen. We will be leaving in 4 hours so you have that long to pack you things and be ready to get out. Take only what's necessary, nothing more." Keroro could be seen sniveling in the corner with one of his precious Gundam modules. Everybody was pretty sure that Gundams didn't count as "Necessary."

"Where will we be going? What will we do?" Tamama cried "I can't leave Momoka to fend for herself against an army! She will never survive something like that!" Dororo fell from the ceiling "Koyuki's home will be destroyed! Everything she loves will be gone! We have to help them!"

"No pekoponians will be spared. They all have to go, I'm sorry." Garuru shook his head and Giroro Grabbed him by the shoulders, Shaking him roughly.

We cant let them die! Giroro's face was red as he briefly looked towards Natsumi before resuming to shake his brother. "They are our friends even if they are the enemy!"

Garuru just shook his head before pushing his brother off of him gently

"You all have four hours, be ready or we will leave you and you will perish with Pekopen." Garuru's voice held a sad note as he said this and left the room.

Nobody needed to be told twice.

"Pu, pu pu pu puu~! What do you think they will have you do now that you have failed?" Tororo asked mockingly as he swung his feet back and forth. He had been sitting there watching Kururu pack what he could carry, not really bothering to help. Kururu just grunted as he dug around looking for anything ells he would need after he left pekopen, not finding much. "How should I know? If you ask me Headquarters was crazy for putting Keroro as platoon leader in the first place so who knows what idiotic mission they will put me on next."

Tororo hummed slightly while trying to decide if he should push his luck with Kururu.

"Yeah, Hopefully they will give you a mission you can actually handle pu pu pu pu~."


	4. Chapter 4

"LINE UP! LINE UP!" The Keronian soldier ordered over the transmission.

All ten Keronians and the Hinata family stood in the back yard, drenched in sweat after being out in the summer heat for what seemed like hours. They formed a line but nobody stood tall and respectfully, even Garuru slouched over slightly.

"We are beaming you up in 15 minutes! Be ready!" Everybody groaned as the soldier said this because that meant 15 more minutes under the hot summer sun. Also 15 minutes more of; "STUPID FROG! You cant leave us!"

"N-natsumi! I truly am sorry!" Keroro stuttered. He didn't want his last memories of earth to be Natsumi bashing his brains in.

They chattered on and Keroro tried to shield himself from any possible attacks coming from Natsumi as most of the others watched with bleak and sad expressions. The two hackers of the platoons however, couldn't care less. Their attention was focused on the ice-cream bar that Tororo was eating.

"Gimme a bite," Kururu demanded, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead.

"What? No piss off" Tororo mumbled with a bit still in his mouth. "This is mine!"

"Tsh, you little fat ass," Kururu growled before reaching over and taking the ice-cream bar from Tororo's hand, popping it in to his mouth. "Respect your elders!"

"I will respect you when you give me reason to!" Tororo snapped, grumpy at having lost the last bit of his snack.

"Tsh, brat," Kururu mumbled with a smirk on his face. Tororo glared at him before taking the bait Kururu had set for him "Jerk."

"Squirt" Kururu Began this game of name calling.

"Old man"

"Fat ass"

"Jack ass"

"Idiot"

Tororo turned and pushed at Kururu, causing him to bump in to Dororo who backed up slightly, noticing things where a bit tense but ready to act if necessary.

"You know I'm not an idiot! I'm just as smart as you and you know it!" Tororo moved to push Kururu again but Kururu grasped his wrists and held him in place. "Ku ku, You push like a GIRL!" Kururu snickered before shoving Tororo to the ground.

Tororo landed hard on his behind but paid no attention to the pain that he felt in his tail. He bolted up and lunged at Kururu, fully intent to take him down. However he was once again roughly forced to the ground, this time by the blue assassin, Dororo.

"This is no time for your petty rivalry! Leader Is dealing with an issue! Please restrain yourselves from fighting." Dororo pointed over to the dramatic scene of Fuyuki crouched in front of Keroro, trying his hardest to change their minds or persuade him in some way.

"Sergeant . . ." Everybody stared and watched in silence as the sniveling Fuyuki forced Keroro to look at him directly instead of looking about awkwardly. "Sargent I . . . I thought we where friends! Friends don't leave friends in there time of need!"

The words stabbed in to Keroro like they were fired from a harpoon gun rather than said by a sad child. Kururu rolled his eyes. Keroro always fell for this "We're friends!" crap. He was about as sad as Dororo really.

"F-fuyuki," Keroro grabbed Fuyuki by the shoulder with his head hung low. "Believe me when I say this, we will ALWAYS be friends, never doubt this. Even when times are bleak, I will be there to protect you!"

"Your lying," Fuyuki said coldly. "If you really meant that, you would stay. You would help us, not abandon us! Think about all we have done together! Think about how much you have done and how long you have lived on earth! You're about to leave all that behind! You're about to destroy it all!

You're about to destroy me and Natsumi and Mama! You're about to destroy everything you love!"

Fuyuki Slouched over, pressing the top of his head to Keroro's belly as he sniffled.

"I don't want you to go, Sergeant. You're my best friend . . ."

"I- . . ." Keroro froze and all eyes where on him.

A loud noise emitted from the cloaked ship above them as the transporter beams activated.

"I will protect Fuyuki . . . Natsumi . . . Aki . . . G- . . ."

Keroro shook lightly and Fuyuki looked up with tears in his eyes as Keroro paused.

". . . I WILL PROTECT THE GUNDAM!"

Everybody let out the breath of anticipation they had held as they all groaned. Keroro felt rejuvenated as he looked up in to the sky at the Keronian ship directly above him, before he called out to it.

"Ah . . . Hello can you wait a minute?"

There was a crackling sound before a deep voice responded over poor speakers, "What is it? Have you forgotten something?"

Keroro gave his best salute, looking as proud as he could. "Ah, no! Me and my platoon will be staying here to protect Pekopen in anyway we can! Do you think you could make this easier by, you know, not attacking the planet?"

. . .

"WHAT?" Keroro was instantly bombarded with many questions all at once, many from his own platoon.

"What do you mean 'my platoon'!" Giroro grabbed Keroro by the shoulders and shook him violently. "IF YOU WANNA GET YOURSELF KILLED GO RIGHT AHEAD BUT DONT DRAG THE REST OF US IN TO IT!"

Once Giroro stopped shaking Keroro and the world stopped spinning, Keroro grinned and waved Giroro off. "Like Fuyuki said! Think about it! Think about everything we have come to love! We can't just destroy that!"

Dororo piped up from his spot near Kururu and Tororo. "I, for the first time in a long time, agree with Keroro. This planet alone is worth enough to fight for. I don't much like Keron anyw-"

"Momoka and all my sacks are on this planet! I have to protect them!" Tamama Piped up, cutting Dororo off from whatever he was going to say. "I need my snacks!"

"Hu, Keroro I knew you where an idiot, but suicidal? That's a bit new." Giroro scoffed at the rest of his platoon's decision to take on an army.

"Giroro, you know we need you, too. Surely you have something to fight for! You love this planet as much as we do, I know it!"

Giroro blinked and looked towards Natsumi. His face lit up in a bright blush. Keroro was right, he did have something worth fighting for. Giroro hadn't thought about it much because the thought made him want to slaughter everyone around him, but leaving this planet would leave Natsumi good as dead.

He growled and turned towards his love. "Natsumi." Natsumi stood from where she had been sitting with her mother and wiped her eyes before facing Giroro "W-what?"

"Are you prepared to fight for your planets survival?" Giroro asked in his most commanding voice, startling Natsumi a bit before she nodded viciously.

"Well . . . you would never be able to do so on your own and this buffoon would be no help." Giroro said before going to stand next to Keroro.

"Well, Sergeant? What are your orders?" Giroro said with a grunt, the Garuru platoon watching in disbelief.

"Giroro!, if you do this . . . this treason, I highly doubt that headquarters will be likely to forgive you! You cant do this!" Garuru grabbed Giroro by the arm and pleaded, not as a commanding officer but as an older brother.

"Garuru, I have my reasons and I am more then capable to handle myself. More so then Keroro can. You know that."

"Giroro," Garuru said with a darker tone, "You said it yourself, this is a suicide mission!"

Giroro shook his arm away from his older brother and looked towards Natsumi briefly before focusing back on his brother.

"Keroro may be an idiot, a lazy moron and one of the worst platoon leaders I have ever seen . . . but he is right about one thing. There are some things on this planet that are worth fighting for. Even if that means I'm not around to see what my efforts brought. I'm staying, I'm fighting, and that's final."

Keroro turned towards the hovering space ship, many commanding officers could be heard arguing amongst themselves and trying uselessly to convince the Keroro platoon not to turn against them with both promises of fame and glory alongside of threats of being arrested and charged with treason.

"KERORO PLATOON!" Keroro shouted and all chatter on the ship ceased to hear Keroro's final decision. "DEFEND OUR FRIENDS AND EARTH AT ALL COSTS!"

A sound that sounded like soda or some other liquid being sprayed from poor shocked person's mouth came over the speakers and then all was silent for a moment aside from a few of the louder whispers from the conversing commanders.

Finally one spoke up.

"Keroro platoon, you have failed to conquer Pekopen and have violated direct orders to evacuate the planet. We have been instructed to give you three days to change your mind. Should you do so you will be accepted back in to the army with minimal punishment. If, however, you fail to change your mind and return to our side, you will be treated as another Pekoponian and die among them during the destruction of their planet. Three days to decide. We will be sending somebody to talk to you on the third day and you will respond on the day after. That is all."

The speakers shut off momentarily, but the two platoons knew they could still hear them talking.

"Giroro . . . is this your final decision? Must you really do this?" Garuru looked deep in thought.

Giroro turned to face Garuru. "Brother, leave. I don't want to hear your scolding about how this is a stupid idea. I know it is, but I have to do it!"

Garuru chuckled. "Giroro I have always supported you in everything you have done haven't I? What makes you think I wont support you in this? Though a bit harder to do, I will be with you all the way."

"G-garuru? What do you mean?" Taruru's jaw nearly dropped as he stood from where he had been sitting. "You don't mean w-"

"Garuru platoon!" Garuru stood tall and saluted his platoon, They did the same in return.

"It has been a pleasure working with all of you, But, if any of you do not want to partake in this battle, leave now. I will not think any less of you and nobody else will either. Everybody else, prepare yourself for the battle of your life. I'm not going to lie, this could be your last if you stay."

Garuru waited momentarily, nobody moved. However, the speakers had come back on and yelling could be heard about Lieutenant Garuru's now act of treason. When nobody moved to leave Garuru lowered his hand and smiled. "You are all so brave."

Garuru turned to face the hovering ship above them and instructed loudly enough for everyone on the ship to hear. "GAURU PLATOON! AID THE KERORO PLATOON IN THEIR FIGHT TO DEFEND PEKOPEN! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

"Yes sir!" All four of the other members shouted in unison.

Loud arguing could be heard from aboard the ship through the speakers. It took about five minutes before somebody finally came to tell them any information.

"Three days, all of you have three days." With that the ship left the earth's atmosphere, headed back to tell of the horrid events that had come about.

All was silent for a moment before Garuru turned to the group of sniveling humans and horribly shocked Keronians. "We will meet tomorrow morning as a whole group about a larger scale plan. For now . . . Keroro, Pururu and Giroro." They all looked up and saluted as he said there names. "You come with me. As for the rest of you," he looked out to the rest of his platoon, "Taruru, you go with Tamama, practice your skills. Zoruru, you go with Dororo. Do whatever it is assassins do I guess." There was a groan from each group that Garuru had stuck together.

"Tororo, you go with Kururu."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days.

Two days of nagging, nitpicking and arguing. So far nothing had been accomplished and nothing had been learned about what was coming to kill them There had been a few moments when they had enjoyed each others company, but they where far and few moments. However, the tension had been rising between the two hackers and they where anything but focused on there assignment.

"Tororo, for the goddam zillionth time, keep your trash and shit on YOUR side of the room!: Kururu growled as he shoved the trash that had slipped away from the ever growing pile Tororo had created on his side of the room.

"Dude I will keep my stuff in line when you get me some air freshener. It stinks in here!" Tororo whined just slightly to show that he was more then annoyed with the smell around him.

Kururu snorted, " Kuu Ku Ku Ku~ Well squirt its bound to start smelling if you laze around in your own filth all day."

Neither of the hackers had slept much in the past two days and they couldn't afford to sleep now with so little time on there hands. however the lack of sleep and the slight anxiety and nervousness that had set in to both of there minds caused them to be cranky and may petty arguments ensued.

Tororo turned from his spot on the floor to face the yellow menace, knocking over a box of cookies in the process. "The only thing you can ever even smell in here is your god damn curry, its making me nauseous!"

Kururu stared at the tadpole a moment before mockingly wafting in the air around him. "Smells great in here, no idea what your talking about."

As much as he would have loved to get in to a deeper argument with Tororo, he knew he had to hurry. He had less then 24 hours until one hell of a fight began and everything went to hell. Neither him nor Tororo had left the lab in the two days so the rest of the platoons plans, if they had any, remained unknown to the two. Pururu brought snacks to Tororo and told him to keep up the good work while Kururu had his snacks and needed no encouragement. In fact he threatened anyone (with the exception of Pururu of course) with horrid things if they bothered him. Like it did any good though. They where trying to hack in to a network that thousands of Keron's best hackers expected them to be trying to get in to.

It was useless.

"Tororo, Where you able to get in?" Kururu asked, already knowing the answer but more as a reassurance. He asked with a bit of hesitance though because he knew what argument the question would bring about.

"Oh so is the great Sergeant Major Kururu not able to get in? Pu pu pu pu~" Tororo didn't even turn to face him. Instead he choose to continue typing away at his computer with faint snickers coming from his direction that only further irritated Kururu.

Kururu rolled his eyes before pushing his glasses further up on his face. "You couldn't get in either could you?" Kururu pointed out and when Tororo didn't respond he stood from his chair to stroll over behind Tororo and look over his shoulder. "Just as I thought, you have no room to talk squirt."

Tororo waved his hand at Kururu, having felt his personal bubble being popped. He stood and faced Kururu and backed up slightly from the closeness of Kururu. He nearly stepped on his laptop.

"Hey at least I'm trying unlike SOME people! And what happened to that "No crossing the line with penalty of death" rule?"

Kururu shook his head and grinned big. "You seem to have forgotten that this is MY Lab and that I can go where ever the hell I want Squirt."

"That's not fair!" Tororo said, stomping his foot somewhat childishly. He pushed Kururu roughly so that he was across the line and out of Tororo's "Side of the lab" "And stop calling me Squirt!"

Tororo growled and tried to look angry but it came out more as a pout that just made him look younger and really irritated.

Kururu pinched his cheek and tugged roughly.

"Squirt."

Kururu felt his hand slapped away from the tadpole's face and a small fist collide with his ribs.

He stifled a grunt that threatened to make itself audible.

Tororo looked down at his fist in slight amazement before he looked up at Kururu who glared with deadly intensity and he realized;

Kururu was going to hurt him. Seriously hurt him.

Tororo froze for a moment, parilized in fear for a moment until he realized Kururu was reaching for him. Then he did the first thing that popped into his head.

He punched him again.

This punch landed right on Kururu's face and Tororo heard a loud crack and a sharp pain shot up his hand. Backing up he saw that several pieces of glass had fallen to the floor, along with several drops of blood.

"Tsh brat" Kururu grabbed Tororo's wrist and manged to twist Tororo around until his arm was behind his back and he was on the floor.

Tororo wasn't very strong.

"God dammit Kururu, Get off me!" Tororo squirmed underneath Kururu as the yellow frog put more of his weight on Tororo in order to keep him in place.

"No I'll teach you a fucking lesson brat. I'm superior to you in every way. In hacking, video games, style and in a fight... I'll kick your ass in an instant." Kururu raised his hand that wasn't holding Tororo down in order hit Tororo but a loud high pitched yell filled the room and made both of them jump.

"EMERGENCY," Angol Moa ran in to the room looking mortified, not noticing the glass or blood from Kururu's right side of his face or even the fact that the two keronians where currently in the middle of something. "EVERYBODY TO UNCLES ROOM NOW!"

**Ok so I have been receiving some recurring questions and I will answer them now.**

**Q: Are you going to finish this or will it die like a lot of the other stories out there?**

**A: Yes I fully intend to finish this story, however this may take a while as I am a very lazy procrastinater who is prone to writing blocks. Comments and kind/funny words about the story tend to help with this (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also welcome).**

**Q: Is this going to have sex?**

**A: Yes. Yes it will. It says so in the description. Be patient.**

**Q: Will you add [Insert Pairing] to your story?**

**A: No. This is a Kurutoro story. If you want another pairing read another story and stop bugging me about it.**

**Thank you ~ Tantilla**


	6. Chapter 6

Having glass pulled out of the side of his face wasn't Kururu's idea of a good morning, sure he had worse mornings then this but it still wasn't pleasant. He would have to remember to get back at Tororo even if it was in a less violent way then he had been planing earlier. But for now he was powerless at Pururu held him with surprising streanght in his spot and plucked small shards of glass from his face.

"Tororo I swear if ANY of this scars I'm going to strangle you." Kururu stated dryly and hopped Tororo knew he was being serious because he could only see him from the very corner of his eye.

"Pu, pu pu pu~, Why? It would make you look better you know. Maybe you could actually get some chicks that way? Chicks dig scars you know." Tororo rocked back and forth while smiling happily at the damage he was able to cause to his main source of annoyance.

"Tsh, why are we even here? If it wasn't for this so called "Emergency" I could happily be exacting my revenge. The house isn't inflames, nobody is dead that I can see and I still have a large supply of curry. All is well."

"Because," Pururu pulled a rather deep piece of glass from the side of Kururu's face with her tweezers causing him to grunt in discomfort "It seems we have revived a visitor from the Keron army, we have to be on our guard. Though they gave us three days they could always throw a surprise attack our way."

"Uncle!" Mois cried carrying a somewhat dazed Keroro in to the room. "Uncle wake up you have to talk to him!"

"Talk to who?" Pururu asked seeming distracted so Kururu took this opportunity to skooch away from Pururu despite still having small shards of glass stuck in his face. "Who is here?"

The door swung open before Mois could answer and Keroro nearly leaped out of her arms.

"GERO!"

There stood the Demon Sergeant himself. Behind him stood a rather pale looking Garuru and the rest of both platoons. All was silent for about thirty seconds before Keroro's father turned to look at his trembling son.

"Keroro! My boy its about time we had a talk you and me."

Everyone had been situated around the room except for Keroro and his father who sat in the middle at a table facing each other. Keroro's father was staring intently at his son as if thinking of a way to persuade him to reconsider his actions.

"Keroro... your actions as of late have puzzled me. Why choose to die for the sake of a planet that will only die afterwords? If not by our hands the Pekoponians will surely only cause there own demise."

He asked after taking a sip of the tea Mois had been so kind as to bring him. "You do realize that this is a battle that you would have no chance at winning correct?"

Keroro nodded "Yes father, but you see I-..." Keroro was cut off by his father continuing his lecture as if Keroro never even began to talk. "Ah son I remember when you where just a tadpole... you always talked about bringing a planet to its knees. I was so proud of you when I heard that you where officially joining the army. Following in your old mans shoes. I always knew you would."

Keroro sighed heavily. He knew that as soon as his father was done reminiscing about the past he would have to actually explain to him exactly why pekopen had not been taken over yet. He had seen this coming for a long time though. He knew that either one of his invasion plans would somehow get lucky and succeed or he would end up where he was now; explaining this to his dad.

"Dad I-..." Keroro tried to begin again, once again being cut off by his dad's rambling.

"Your mother was proud of you to. Oh I hope she hasn't gotten word of this incident. Would break her poor heart, probably literally if she gets word of your life threatening situation here."

Keroro gave a weak chuckle "Ha ha ha yeah... H-how is mom anyway? I haven't seen her in such a long time. I have missed her s-..."

"KERORO!" Giroro scolded from the sidelines. "GET ON WITH IT!"

Keroro's father nodded and took a sip of his tea, staring blankly off in to space. "Keroro I once told you that if you should die, that you should die fighting. However I meant that as you should die fighting for something that you love. Not something nobody would ever care about like pekopen. I believe that you should stop this nonsense of a battle and come fight for the peo-..."

"DAD I LOVE THIS PLANET!" Keroro shouted above his fathers own voice

The room was silent and for a moment not one of the platoon members let out a breath as the Demon Sergeant processed what his son had just said.

"Son I-.."

"Dad no. Its my own fault that this planet has not been conquered yet! I try and I try but I just cant bring myself to do it! Its MY fault! MY FAULT!" Keroro cried out in frustration "My platoon tries to get me to work but I love everything on this planet I get so distracted to where I cant do anything! Now the Pekoponians are being blamed for what is my own doing and they are about to be killed for it! I cant accept that sitting down!"

Keroro heaved a great sigh as he finished his miniature rant and he looked around at his and the Garuru platoon. Half of them had shocked expressions plastered to there faces at his little outburst, but the other half...the other half had an expression Keroro hadn't seen aimed at him in the longest time.

They where looks of respect.

Keroro's father coughed slightly to get his attention. "Keroro I …. I don't think you understand. You can still be forgiven for all of that. Come back to the ship with me, help me with the destruction of pekopen! You can still redeem yourself. You can be a famous war veteran just like your old man."

"I will Fight For Peko-... Famous?... I have always wanted to be famous you know, ever since I was a small child." Keroro muttered to himself in a dream like state.

"KERORO YOU IDIOT! DONT CHANGE YOUR MIND ON US NOW!" Giroro growled and only being held back buy Garuru other wise he surly would have been strangling the green frog.

Keroro nodded Torvalds Giroro remembering his goal at the moment.

"Father I'm staying, I'm fighting. Fame and fortune and nothing compared to friends and what you truly love. If you cant understand that then leave now because we have nothing further to discuss. Give my bests to mom for me should I not survive this. I'm sorry we couldn't see eye-to-eye with this but I wish you only well." Keroro stood and pointed to the door and the rest of his platoon stood as well, saluting the higher rank out of respect.

Keroro's father sat there a moment more in stunned slince before standing and turning towards the door. Though Keroro couldn't completely hear him he could hear his father mumble to himself something along the lines of 'Where did I go wrong' Before the door closed behind him and Keroro saw the last of his father.

"Keroro platoon...Garuru platoon...Thank you... sleep well and prepare for tomorrow...The war of your life begins tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><p>

**Uhg I have never been able to write "Touching" Moments at all...**

**Or long chapters at that.**

**Comments are much loved and appreciated 3 (Constructive Criticism is welcomed to :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on now, don't be shy. You can tell me anything and nobody will hear it."

An incredibly unhappy Kururu sat in front of an all to cheerful Pururu for a "Therapy session" that Pururu had assigned to everyone.

"Its healthy for people to speak there mind in an unjudged environment!" She babbled on trying to get Kururu to say anything. "War is a very stressful thing you know! Everyday burdens can seem like an overload for lots of people."

"Pururu... Do you Really want to know whats going on in my head?" Kururu asked with a bit of a sadistic smirk. Pururu looked slightly taken back from this but nodded after a moment.

Kururu sighed and decided that he probably wasn't going to be allowed to leave this room until he told her something anyway so he might as well talk.

"I'm tiered. I haven't slept in days." Kururu mumbled staring at the table. He hated telling people how he felt. It made him feel weak, exposed for them to see.

"And why do you think that is?" Pururu asked, using the basic "Shrink Talk" on him and making him feel pathetic.

Kururu sneered at her. "Why? Why do you think? I've been up for days trying to figure out whats going to kill us tomorrow! Every time I do fall asleep from exhaustion that brat wakes me up and scolds me like he knows what hes doing! Like hes actually doing any better then me!"

"Tororo? Hes staying in your lab isn't he?" Pururu asked jotting some stuff down on a clipboard. Had this been any other platoon member Kururu probably would have strangled them. He could actually take Pururu seriously in a sense. She genuinely was trying to keep him in a healthy state of mind but it was just a bit late for that.

"I swear if I have to deal with him one more night I'm going to kill him. I could probably get my job done easier. Hes distracting as hell."

"You two have always hated each other haven't you? Why such hostility?"

Pururu Was honestly just curious and trying to get Kururu to let some stuff out but she had no clue what waters she was treading in. Kururu's past was not something you just asked about any time you felt like. It was something that if Kururu felt like traumatizing you with he would on his own accord.

"Pururu If you leave me and Tororo in a room for more then twenty seconds we start arguing and fighting. Its always been like that. Hes a hard headed idiot who doesn't know how to accept defeat."

"Well who knows maybe you and Tororo could find some common ground? Friends tend to come out of the weirdest places you know!" Pururu said with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when Kururu leaned forward with a dark look on his face.

"I hate Tororo. We will Never be friends."

Kururu walked through the Hinata house. He needed to gather some supply's for curry before heading down to his lab for the night. This would be the last night he could have curry for probably a long time, if not last ever. He wanted it to be good. Tororo had been waiting for his turn outside the room where him and Pururu had been "conversing" when he had finished. He didn't feel any better, no lighter or any less burdened. Just tiered, angry and now a bit violated at having spoke his mind so much.

He entered the Hinata living room to find the vast majority of both platoons and several of the humans (including ones that did not live in the house. Momoka, Koyuki etc.) Gathered around the T.V.

"What? No way!" Natsumi cried.

Kururu decided to see what was so interesting as he squeezed his way up to where he could see the T.V screen.

A frazzled looking New reporter breathed heavily as she shuffled her papers around in her hands.

"The Military has advised all citizens to stay inside there homes as much as possible and to only go out if absolutely necessary." The news Reporter absolutely mortified by what she was reporting and Kururu had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

The humans where catching on to what was happening.

" The ships have began to surround the planet, but no action against us has been taken. All precautions are been taken and efforts to communicate are being made. History is about to be made here on earth, weather these aliens are friends or foes."

The news broadcast ended and it cut to a commercial about some horribly disgusting pekoponian food.

"This is bad... This is really bad." Natsumi chewed on her thumb nail, a nervous habit she had developed in the last few days.

"If the humans should start attacking the Keronians there is no way they would consider not destroying earth!" Fuyuki exclaimed. They all nodded sadly. There wasn't anything they could do about the humans at the moment. They had enough to worry about as it was with an army heading towards them as they spoke.

Kururu watched as they flipped through other news channels, all of them pretty much saying the same things "Don't panic" and "Stay indoors". Though the humans looked relaxed Kururu could sense the high amount of tension drifting though the room. He was sure Dororo could also feel it b the way he was cringing.

Kururu eventually broke off from the crowd and headed down in to the "Secret Base" To try to relax a bit. He had to admit he was much more high strung then he would have liked. Knowing that today might be the last day you have to live was not a very comforting thought. Kururu had always told himself that he would make a bucket list and finish that if he had a 24 hours notice before he would die, but with the circumstances it did not seem like he would get a chance.

As Kururu entered his lab he noticed two things; it was quiet and it was empty for the first time in about 4 days. He stretched and grabbed his laptop. Though Kururu should have been sleeping because he was exhausted, he resisted the urge and booted up his laptop. He wanted to at least look a little bit more to see what he could find on the Keron army.

About two minutes in to his work though he heard that laughter that made his stomach lurch every time he heard it erupt from his laptop.

"Pu, pu pu puu~!" Then his screen went black causing him to curse loudly.

"Dammit Tororo..." He mumbled to himself before turning on his mic that was in his laptop as a video picture popped up. "Hey punk? What do you think your doing!" Kururu grit his teeth as he felt the onset of a headache forming. It was silent for a long moment before Tororo responded.

"Bucket list." Kururu Groaned and Tororo laughed at him again. "You see Kururu, I told myself that I would successfully hack in to your computer before I die... and since that ill likely be tomorrow I decided to go ahead and do that now. I'll finally prove I'm better then you! Pu, pu pu puu~!"

"Ku ku Very funny now get out of my computer before I have to come find you myself and kick your ass." Kururu growled with the most threatening voice he could muster at the moment.

"Pu,pu pu puu~ Find me then."

Kururu turned his chair to look behind him and groaned. As he had expected, Tororo had taken his laptop (and his snacks) elsewhere to hide while he hacked in to Kururu's Computer.

"Tororo get out of my goddam computer. I'm in no mood to deal with your childish games right now."

Tororo didn't respond, instead he opened one of his snacks and began to munch on that while staring at Kururu to see what he would do.

"Why do you keep doing this? Even on the verge of death you still manege to piss me off more so then anyone ells I know."

Tororo yawned and removed his glasses to rub his eye's. Kururu could see that this wouldn't last long. Tororo was just as (if not more) tiered as Kururu.

" Tsh brat. What would beating me even do for you? Your probably going to die tomorrow so you wouldn't be able to brag to anybody, nobody would even give a fuck anyway. You would still be nothing. Or is it an ego thing? Wouldn't matter anyway cause though you keep telling yourself otherwise, you know that I am the best hacker here. Stop living in denial and get the fuck out of my computer!"

It was silent for a moment and Kururu could almost feel the hate waves coming off of Tororo as he watched the tadpole glare at him with an intensity he had not seen from him before.

Kururu's computer beeped and his screen went black again before returning him to the page he had been on before the interruption.

As he worked his mind was offset by wandering over various things that where making him nervous or irritating him. He would never tell anybody his deeper emotions. They could torture him all he wanted but he wasn't one to speak his feelings for any reason unless he felt like it.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He shut his laptop and set it on the chair he had previously been sitting on before heading over to an elevator that lead to his room. It was a blank room, he didn't spend much time at all in there so he didn't see the point in decorating it with anything. Collapsing on to his bed and barley remembering to take off his glasses he fell in to an actual sleep for the first time in days.

**OK the next chapter will probably take longer then usual to write due to reasons of me writing stuff that I cant write/Haven't written before (coughpossiblesmutcough).**

**Please be patient and understand that I am a lazy uninspired procrastinator.**

**Thank you to all of my readers who have been commenting and cheering me on as I go.**

**Also please forgive any spelling/Grammar mistakes I may have made/will make because I suck at spelling and grammar.**


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing both Kururu and Tororo realized when they woke up earlier in the morning was that they where freezing. Tororo who had been sleeping on the floor in the main lab was shivering violently, made his way down to the room where Kururu was sleeping to wake him. He found that he didn't have to wake the yellow devil though because he was already up and making his bed. Tororo glared hatefully at him as he watched him do this. He was still pissed at Kururu for what he had said last night

Though now that he thought about it, what Kururu said actually made sense. It still pissed him off but it did make sense. Why did he always hack in to Kururu's computer? To prove he was better then him? What for? Tororo really wouldn't be able to brag about it much to anybody. Sure he could tell his platoon and boast about it to them but really, they wouldn't give a fuck.

"Kururu, Pururu came and told me that they need us in your leaders room so can you pick up the pace please? I really don't feel like getting scolded today."

Kururu had to listen hard to hear him. He was obviously irritated, and from the looks of him he was tiered to. Couldn't really blame him though, Kururu himself wouldn't have turned down about 7 more hours of sleep if it was offered to him.

"Tsh then lets go, and stop glaring at me like that."

Both platoons had been lined up in a straight row, Garuru and Keroro standing before them in a salute to give them there final orders. Several people in the line where sniffling and somebody was sure to start crying soon. Almost all of there pekoponian friends had been gathered in the room as well. Even Saburo had shown up to do what help he could.

"Keroro platoon, and Garuru platoon as well," Keroro began with tears welling up in his eye's "I have had some of the best fun I have ever had working with you all,"

"If it wasn't for your "Fun" we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" Giroro growled at Keroro.

"SHUT UP GIRORO IM TRYING TO BE NOBLE HERE!" Keroro shouted in frustration at Giroro who sighed and promptly shut up.

Garuru stepped forward and looked towards his platoon "Garuru platoon... It has been an honer working with you. I couldn't have asked for a better group of soldiers..."

Tororo sniffled when he realized he had a bit of snot running down his nose. It was freezing in Keroro's room as well. That made no sense. They where underground and underground was supposed to retain heat and remain a somewhat constant temperature throughout the base.

Tororo sniffled again and shivered more now that his mind was taking in the fact that it was so cold.

Beside him he heard a soft "Ku" from the older male standing next to him. What could Kururu possibly find amusing about any of this?

"Kururu shut up" Tororo whispered just loud enough for Kururu to hear and nobody ells. He sniffled again and Kururu snickered again "Ku, ku".

Tororo thought about it before realization hit him.

Kururu thought he was crying. And he was laughing about it! Tororo did NOT cry for ANY reason. Ever. Yet he couldn't help keep his face from turning bright red in embarrassment.

Keeping his salute, Tororo reached over and smacked Kururu on the back witch he figured would shut Kururu up but he was wrong. Kururu scoffed at the insulting strike to his back and reached over (much less subtly then Tororo) and proceeded to smack him on the back of his head, hard enough to make him fall forward on to his knees.

"JERK!" Tororo yelled, not really caring about making a scene anymore.

"Tsh brat!"

"HEY!" Garuru yelled, his cry falling upon two sets of deaf ears as Tororo lunged at Kururu from his spot on the ground. What Tororo didn't take in to consideration was the angle he was attacking from left himself wide open for counter attacks. He realized his mistake once he felt Kururu's foot collide with his jaw. He was sure he felt some teeth knocked loose.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Pururu screeched, startling everyone in the room, before pulling Kururu back and bending down to see Tororo's mouth. Sure enough, a disturbingly large amount of blood was leaking from several of Tororo's back teeth. "Now I have had to fix both of you up in the last day! How do you both hurt each other in That amount of time? Its insane! The war wont even start for another hour and I'm already having to give medical attention!" Pururu yelled at both the boys as she pryed Tororo's mouth open as wide as it would go and causing him to groan in discomfort. Peering in to his mouth as she poked around and searched for the source of the bleeding until Tororo cried out when she touched Several of his teeth. Kururu quietly let out a short string of halfhearted "Ku's" causing Pururu to turn and glare daggers at him.

"You know now he has to have three of these teeth pulled, you kicked him pretty hard!" Tororo twinged at the thought of having something ripped from his mouth and he tried to voice this but it only ended in a blood filled gargle. "If we don't pull them they would be bound to get infected and we don't need him getting distracted any more then he will be!"

**A short while later**

"Now, if we can all refrain from causing damage to each other," Pururu cast a glare at Kururu from her position of hovering over a very drugged up Tororo as she worked on his mouth. "I think you would be wise in assigning people there tasks Garuru."

"Ah yes Thank you Pururu" Garuru smiled warmly at her and stepped forward.

"I will need the following platoon members to step forward and stand in a line to receive instructions!"

when Garuru received nodes from everyone he pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"I need Giroro, Zoruru, Dororo, Tamama, Keroro and Taruru, You will all be a frontal assault to the army. This is vary dangerous but we have tried to match you to what you would do best at in this war. We don't have much to work with. I myself will be attacking from behind you. A sniper snipes from a distance."

Next he assigned the humans to there task. All of them had been fitted with gear that would allow them to survive and move freely in space. And nearly all of them had been assigned frontal assault as well. Saburo had been instructed to stay by Garuru's side and use his pen to attack in the ways he could. He had accepted this cheerfully. Momoka had been asked to provide as many of her guards as possible, witch she happily donated her best men, all of witch would be willing to die for her in an instant.

"Gero... But about Pururu, Kururu and Tororo?" Keroro asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about them, they have been assigned to a Ground unit. Pururu will take point on top of the Hinata house. She will do her best to take care of any Ground units the enemy may send. It will be a tough job but I believe she can handle it. We will just have to hope that the humans can handle themselves for a while." Pururu visibly blushed at the praise. "And as for our hackers, They will be doing just that. They are to remain in the base and see what damage they can do to the army's computer network and communication. If they can manege to cut off communication, chance of our survival will increase greatly." Garuru explained nodding at his plan.

"Tsh with all do respect sir, Neither me or Tororo where able to get in to the network to find any details before, and they where simply on defense. When they move to an offensive stage and begin to attack us... well we wont be of much use here at that point. Both me and Tororo would be better off on the battle field with a robot or two. Ku, ku ku kuu~."

"Sergeant major Kururu, You have to try. We will be at a huge advantage if you are successful. I understand The possibility but this has to be done."

"Tsh, yes sir..." Kururu said somewhat sarcastically, receiving a glare from Garuru but nothing more.

Everyone had been situated for take off, everyone was ready, Everyone was _nervous_. The humans and the platoon members that had been assigned to fight up front where being fitted with a slightly larger version of the wing-packs. Pururu was station atop the Hinata house as planned, with a wide assortment of smaller needles aside from her normal large one. Kururu and Tororo sat in the lab, watching as things where about to get started. Kururu could almost feel the tension in the air. Honestly he could feel that _he _himself was tense as well. Though he played it off well as a weird sort of excitement for being able to fight in a war, he knew that he was just a nervous as everybody ells. Along with nervous Kururu felt another emotion that he was having slightly more trouble hiding.

_Irritation_

"Tororo do you have all the programs you need for this up?" Kururu asked typing in a few pass-codes.

He waited a moment and when he received no response he turned to see Tororo chewing a bite of whatever he had been eating (something soft no doubt) and giving him a signal to wait a moment.

"uh yeah I have them all up and ready." Tororo said halfway finished with his bite. Tororo's speech was still slightly slurred due to his missing teeth but most of the drugs had cleared themselves from his head. Kururu could almost feel his eye twitch as he looked at all the snacks scattered around the floor on "Tororo's side of the lab."

"Tororo this is not the time to be stuffing your face you fat fuck! Focus!" Kururu growled as he kicked an empty box that had found its way to right next to his chair, away from him.

"Pu, pu puu~ Snacks help me think while I'm working." Tororo explained and Kururu just rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Obviously not enough."

Tororo was about to say something back to Kururu when a loud command came from Kururu's computer as he had been monitoring the take off preparations that where being made outside.

"Sergeant major Kururu? Can you hear me?" Garuru spoke in to the headset that Kururu had given to all the Pekoponians and Keronians that where fighting in the battle. As Garuru said, communication is important in wars.

"Ku, ku ku kuu~ Loud and clear sir. It seems my headsets are working nicely. All of the members of the platoons and the humans should be able to hear you as well. Simplifies matters during the actual fighting." Kururu explained

Garuru nodded to Keororo and saluted before turning and shouting the command.

"GARUKERO PLATOON TAKING OFF!"

"Be strong my friends" Pururu muttered to herself.

**OK I lied. Sex in next chapter. (WITCH I HAVE ALREEADY WRITTEN :D)**

**AND WHAT IS THIS? A reference to another pairing maybe?**

**GaruKero platoon?**

**No I don't support that pairing I just thought it would be funny lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kururu and Tororo sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Though he knew that nothing was happening yet he couldn't help but feel like he was being totally useless. He had to keep reminding himself that he should enjoy the calmness while he could in these short moments before the battle.

"Pu, pu pu puu~ nervous _Old man_?" Tororo teased and Kururu scoffed.

"Never _Squirt_."

Suddenly Kururu's computer beeped, indicating that it had detected an intruder in the system.

"On your toes Squirt! Its starting!"

"Rodger" Tororo responded distractedly as his computer to beeped and alerted him to an intruder as well.

Kururu growled in frustration, he knew this was a loosing battle to begin with, even before today. But now while being attacked from all directions in his computer, working his fingers to the bone, the reality of it all set in. He really did have to get in to there system or it would likely mean his life. But how to do so? He had so little time to work, and even less time to think.

Tororo felt the pressure almost immediately. This was much more then he had ever tried to deal with at a time. "K-K-K-KURURU! I cant hold all these guys out of my computer for long!"

"Cant help you at the moment!" Kururu growled as he rapidly typed away at his keyboard.

"Kururu! Kururu how are you holding up?" Keroro's voice emitted from the headset that had been installed in to his headphone.

"Leader? Never mind I'm very busy getting my ass kicked right now!" Kururu felt a major headache forming In his head, if only he had gotten more sleep last night.

"Kururu do you think if I where to ta-.." Kururu turned from his computer to face Tororo.

"I don't care do anything, just get them out of at least one of our computers!" Kururu quickly turned back to his computer and began seeing if there where any openings or weak spots in the enemies attacks. They where in his computer now so it was time to go on offense as well.

"KU-rU...Sergea-ttt..." Kururu blinked as the sounds of keroro's voice crackled and skipped around until communication with him was lost completely.

"Sergeant? Sergeant? Damn... They are using the same ideas as us, cut off our networking and communication. Though they have one thing that we don't have at the moment. How can we expect to compare against hundreds of thousands of hackers?" Kururu ranted to himself as Tororo searched through all of the files and programs he had at his disposal.

'Pu,pu pu puu~ If I can manege to get a hold of this program and get to my computer control panel I can simultaneously hack in to both Kururu's network and lock it. If I can do that we should still be able to have control over the base and our networking...or at least most of it well what they haven't taken over but I would freeze any work against us at the moment. Pu,pu pu puu~ I'm so totally cool!' Tororo planned inside his head laughing at his pwnedge that so far had only been plotted out in his head and

"Tsh, This is intense..." Kururu looked over what he had left to work with before something caught his attention. It was a small thing, The simplest of mistakes, but it was enough.

"Bingo Ku, ku ku ku kuu~!" Kururu grinned a sadistic and evil grin "Lets see what fun I can have with this..."

"ACTIVATE!" Tororo cheered out and pressed the enter key on his laptop. For about twenty seconds both of there computers froze.

"WHAT?" Kururu yelled in to his keyboard, trying to get his computer to unfreeze. Both the computers and all of the screens in Kururu's lab started flashing in bright red with one word typed across the screen: DANGER

"W-What did you do?" Kururu asked in somewhat mild astonishment.

It was silent for a moment, Just Kururu staring holes in the back of Tororo's helmet.

"Uhm... I don't really know it didn't do what I had expected..."

…...

"That's it we are fucked KU,ku ku ku kuu~!" Kururu threw his hands up in the air and brought his chair lower so he could hop out of it.

"Hey where are you going?" Tororo asked but he only received a glare from Kururu as he walked past the salmon tadpole.

"Old man! Where are you going!" Tororo reached out and grabbed Kururu by the wrist.

"Let me go Tororo..." Kururu Mumbled just loud enough for Tororo to hear. "Just let me go..."

Tororo growled and pulled Kururu back slightly.

"Let me go Tororo! Let go of my goddam hand you moron!" Kururu yelled and Tororo backed up slightly before shooting a glare at Kururu. "MORON? What the hell man?"

Kururu sighed and rubbed his temples. "I had found an attack opening and you fucked everything up right then and there! You ruined any chances we would have had at a fight and have lost us all control! Could you be any more useless?" Tororo blinked a few times before Poking and finger in Kururu's face. "HEY! Its not like you would have actually stood a chance even if I hadn't done what I did! Your just pissed that you failed and are fucking bitching over whatever you can get! Its pathetic!" Tororo pushed Kururu several times stepping forward each time and backing him up slowly.

"I"M PATHETIC?" Kururu screeched as he grabbed both Tororo's wrist roughly to hold it in place and keep him from pushing him any further. "God your a fat slob who has some fucking weird ass obsession with me! You never leave me alone, you always mess with me anyway you can!" Kururu tightened his grip on Tororo's writs causing the tadpole to grunt in discomfort.

"Why?" Kururu growled, he stared at the floor, his glasses just a bit foggier then they normally where.

"Why what?" Tororo smirked. He hadn't seen Kururu this worked up and upset since his platoon first invaded Pekopen. It was hard to do but when he could get Kururu this way it always amused him to no end. Although this was slightly more dangerous as this time it was in person and not on a screen.

"Why the hell wont you just go fuck off? Your driving me insane! I cant sleep, I'm not hungry anymore! I'm just always fucking pissed! Your such a bother! If I wanted to I could probably kill you right now and nobody would give a damn!" Kururu Growled , his glare of pure hatred turning in to more of a sadistic smirk. Tororo blinked a few times, contemplating what Kururu had said to him.

"But..." He began a slow grin spread across Tororo's face and Kururu's grin disappeared. "But what?"

"But you don't want to. Kill me I mean. You can't think I'm ALL bad if you didn't just brain me right here and now, or poison me or something like that.

…

"Shut the fuck up you brat." Kururu shoved Tororo out of his grasp and to the ground. Tororo grinned for a moment but Kururu's blank and somewhat hollow stare sent shivers down his spine. Before he knew it Kururu was on him, pinned to the floor with one hand as the other squished his cheeks in to a weird fish face, turning his head this way and that.

Kururu reeled his fist back and struck Tororo in the jaw with much force. Tororo couldn't help the cry of pain that shot out of him. The area where he was missing teeth was still incredibly sore, to be hit with such velocity was not a pleasant thing.

Kururu prepared to strike the tadpole beneath him again but Tororo turned his head as much as he could, avoiding having his tender jaw feel like it was being drilled in to again, However he felt Kururu's fist collide with one of the lenses of his glasses and heard it crack. Luckily for him it did not shatter.

Kururu pulled both of his hands back. He hadn't been expecting Tororo to be able to turn his head that much and had gotten no time to prepare for his fist colliding with glass instead of a jaw. The moment he pulled his hands away though, Tororo acted. His arms wrapped around Kururu's neck in an awkward form of a headlock.

While they both tried to push the other over as to have the upper hand in this fight they ended up flopping over and rolling about, constantly hanging who was "Winning" at the moment."

Tororo yelped and hit Kururu hard on the head several times when he felt the yellow devil bite in to his side. He bit hard and Kururu could taste quite a bit of blood leak in to his mouth. Tororo shoved Kururu off of him, being lucky enough not to rip a chunk out of his side and just leaving a bleeding bite wound. His hand flew to his side and he backed and he scooted back from Kururu until he was out of grabbing distance.

Kururu hadn't been in a scrap like that in quite a long time, It was exhilarating to say the least. Glaring hatefully at Tororo. Tororo returned the glare with as much intensity. It might have been the adrenalin still coursing through his body, feeling ready for a fight as though it could happen again any moment, but Tororo decided to see if Kururu still had any fight actually left in him.

"Wow you _are_ loosing your game aren't you _Old man_?" Tororo grinned before he gave a weak snicker before he heard Kururu shift closer to him and yanked his hand away from his wound by his wrist. Tororo tried to twist his wrist out of Kururu's hand but Kururu held fast, holding it with a tightness that almost hurt.

"You arrogant little punk, don't you ever shut up?" Tororo grinned as Kururu starred daggers at him. If he couldn't take him down in hacking then perhaps he could win in a physical fight. Though not the strongest he was pretty good when he saw the fight coming.

"Why?...Why don't you just leave me ALONE? Every time I beat you you come back again to try to redeem yourself, throwing petty insults to try to throw me off but you always fail. When will you learn that I am the best? What could you possibly gain by coming back again and again just to loose?"

Tororo blinked and smirked. "That's easy Kururu. Though I do come back cause I knew someday I would win against you, I also came back for you. You are always such a challenge to irritate its fun to try I guess. Seeing you loose your cool makes me happy." Tororo said spitefully.

Kururu stared at the floor to the side of them for a moment. He mumbled something under his breath, quiet enough for Tororo to not be able to tell what exactly he was saying before the yellow menace looked up.

"I hate you." Kururu said dryly. "I hate you Tororo..."

Kururu reached out and grabbed Tororo's other wrist, pinning them both to the wall beside Tororo's head.

"Hey! What the..." Tororo tugged at his wrists a bit, trying to pull them away from Kururu's grasp to no avail.

"I hate you...So why..." Kururu began to question, seeming almost in a trance or dream like state as he was exactly talking to Tororo but more to himself. Tororo watched him carefully as he pulled against the hand that had him held against the wall. Kururu looked...exhausted...

"Do I feel like this?" Kururu questioned with slightly more angry tone as he leaned in towards Tororo, Pressing his lips against the shocked Tadpole's.

Wa-...WHAT WAS THIS?

The feeling of kissing was a very alien feeling to Tororo, having only ever kissed once in his life and when he was a very young tadpole at that. Though he could not say that he hated the kissing aspect of it, he was greatly disturbed by other factors. One such factor was that he had just been beating the crap out of the person who was now pushing him further up against the wall. Kururu...

Turning his head to the side, Tororo growled and shouted at the bigger frog on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL KURURU? GET OFF OF ME YOU CREE-..." Tororo was interrupted... well more or less _distracted _byseveral rough nips his shoulder revived, making him twitch and struggle in Kururu's hold. Tororo suddenly felt weak, way to exposed for his own good. Everything was disoriented with his cracked lens, he was pissed and that clouded his judgment, and He was confused as hell by this point so that didn't really help much.

"Nothing I do ever works..." Kururu mumbled to himself before licking Tororo's collarbone gently, causing the young hacker beneath him to shudder and squirm in his grasp. "So I might as well try to use it to my advantage...right?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about Old man?" Tororo growled When Kururu didn't respond. He looked around at the area he was in, seeing if there was anything that he could use to get Kururu to stop and maybe realize what he was doing, but the floors where bare and had nothing usable on him (Not actually realizing that both his hands where still restrained anyway). Looking forward Tororo came face to face with Kururu and he gave a startled gasp, one that he wasn't very proud of making, before Kururu reclaimed his lips and forced his tongue in to Tororo's mouth during his brief period of shock.

Tororo shut his eyes tightly as he forced himself to think, witch was becoming increasingly difficult as he felt his mind clouding over and reality leaving him at times. His mouth betraying him as he returned the kiss, tongues touching and a weird sort of energy numbing his body. His mind was all over the place. Parts of his mind trying to figure out what exactly was going on, why Kururu was doing this and why Tororo was starting to sink in to this and loose himself in the experience. Other parts of his brain where trying to reason as to weather he should actually be doing something like this, although the more perverse thoughts that made him blush and groan in to the kiss may have been from his ever growing libido instead of the more innocent parts of his brain that kept telling him that he was angry at Kururu and other pretty good reasons at to why he should be putting up more of a fight to stop this.

….

But he wasn't.

Reality faded back in to Tororo's senses again and he felt a bit lightheaded as Kururu pulled away from this kiss, Panting slightly and a bit flushed at the face, growling deep in his throat as he pushed himself closer to the tadpole to the point that he was standing on his knees over him as he held him in place. Tororo realized that he was actually in a bit of pain. His side hurt from where Kururu bit him, his wrists and shoulders hurt from being forced in to such a position and being held there so tightly, and his lips hurt from Kururu's aggressive kissing.

"Tsh, stupid brat..." Kururu lowered himself until he was half sitting on Tororo while supporting most of his own weight on his knees.

"Goddammit Kururu, your fucking insulting me while molesting me? Asshole!" Tororo growled before he squirmed again. His inability do do anything really was starting to piss him off. Kururu's insult just added to that anger. Tororo didn't actually know if Kururu had heard him considering his ignorant state of mind at the moment.

Contemplating the distance between him and Kururu, and taking note of hims maximum flexibility (witch wasn't much BTW) he leaned forward and bit down onto Kururu's shoulder until he felt a small dibble of blood. He had been hoping that to inflict similar annoying pain to what was dully throbbing on his side, but instead he was met with a horribly enticing moan from the older frog. The sound sent a weird sensation through his stomach and that feeling mixed with his current situation and the previous attention he had been receiving had caused him to slowly over the course of this whole thing to become uncomfortably hard.

"Ah fucking hell..." Tororo groaned and blushed as he looked away from Kururu. Kururu watched Tororo intensely before moving The tadpoles hands up carefully until he could hold both wrists with one hand, leaving the other to wander.

Tororo at first jumped when he felt a hand rub over the top of his belly, he growled at Kururu. His mind had hazed over and all logic and reasoning against what he was doing had been pretty much lost.

Instead he reasoned with himself, 'I do still hate him but there isn't anything I can do at this point...' and 'what the hell why not? I'm supposed to die today anyway and I've never gotten laid before anyway.'

Tororo shivered several times as Kururu's hand explored the upper part of his body. He giggled several times whenever Kururu would pass his hands over his sides in a scratching motion. Tororo hated being tickled and had he not been restrained he would have hit Kururu for it.

As Kururu's hand started drifting lower though it stopped irritation Tororo because of tickling and started to irritate him due to anticipation.

Kururu lowered himself further on to Tororo's lap until he was fully sitting on him and he grinned at what he felt. "Ku, someones not as angry as he was before..." Kururu mumbled, still seeming as out of it as before, and Tororo blushed bright red when he realized Kururu was talking about his painstakingly obvious erection.

"F-fuck you Kururu, if your going to do something then do it. If not the get off of me and leave me to myse- Ahh!" Tororo moaned when Kururu reached down and stuck his hand in Tororo's protective slit almost teasingly. Kururu pulled the concealed member out and pumped it. Once, twice, three times, each time making Tororo squirm and gasp, voice muddled by pleasure.

Tororo didn't care any more. There fight, the war, the pressure that was put on the two of them, all forgotten for the moment. A group of Keron army soldiers could have come in and surrounded them at that moment and Tororo wouldn't have cared as long as Kururu continued what he was doing. Tororo didn't even care that it was Kururu who was doing this to him in the first place. Kururu pulled his hand away and almost immediately Tororo groaned in annoyance.

"Kururu why did you stop? Come on you fucking tea-..." Tororo was silenced as fingers where stuffed in to his mouth. Nearly spitting them out, Tororo looked at Kururu to see the yellow devil staring at him with a blank face. Tororo thought about it for about 6 seconds before he blushed lightly as he figured out what Kururu was wanting him to do. Then he blushed a much darker color when he remembered what Kururu would be doing with the finger afterwords. Closing his mouth around the fingers he sucked on them gently. They tasted like curry. Tororo closed his eye's behind his glasses and couldn't help the perverted thoughts that came in to his head. Kururu moaned softly and Tororo blushed harder, opening his mouth as Kururu removed his fingers and a small trail of saliva connected his mouth to the fingers.

Tororo's arms where finally released from there entrapment against the wall. They fell to his sides like limp noodles. Despite there numbness and somewhat uselessness, Tororo managed to pull himself away from whatever he had been pushed up against enough to slide down and lay on his back. He felt somewhat exposed and pathetic at this point. Those feelings where quickly pushed out of his head when he felt the first finger that was inserted in his entrance. He grimaced and growled when Kururu started moving the finger. It was quickly pulling Tororo away from the idea that this might be enjoyable and he squirmed away from Kururu slightly before the older frog held him in place.

"Ow that hurts!" Tororo yelped at Kururu, but he could tell the older frog wasn't really concerned with weather or not this hurt for him. Tororo winced as a second finger was inserted. Kururu lingered a bit this time so it did not hurt quite as bad when he started moving them again. In fact Tororo found it slightly enjoyable. Light waves of pleasure made him feel slightly dazed and a bit lightheaded.

Kururu removed his fingers and shifted Tororo's legs over his shoulders and pulled the tadpole's hips closer to his own, his own arousal out and ready.

The initial penetration shocked Tororo. He had expected it to hurt, but it was a little more painful then he had hopped for. So when Kururu entered him, finally being all the way in, Tororo lay there, opening and closing his mouth like a fucking fish as he tried his damdest to make any form of noise or coherent thought other then 'Ow'. Kururu, off in his own little world of ignorant ecstasy, rocked against Tororo making the salmon tadpole gasp sharply. It was one of the most...interesting and quite arousing sensations Tororo had ever felt. It hurt like hell but he also felt the pleasure setting in and it began to nullify the pain slowly.

Kururu pulled out of Tororo slowly and thrust back in sharply, causing a loud cry to emit from Tororo as the young hacker arched his back off the floor and his hands grabbed at nothing, trying to find something to hold on to. When Kururu leaned down to try a different angle, Tororo found his hand on Kururu's back, gripping and closing in pleasure. Kururu buried his face in to Tororo's neck and set a steady and somewhat quick pace, Tororo gasping or groaning every other thrust. Every now and again Kururu' would give a low short moan as well that sent shivers down Tororo's spine.

"D-dammit... Cant you G- nng... F-faster..." Tororo tried to keep it out but he could tell that his voice had gotten to the point of whining. If his request was heard by the frog plowing in to him (Be happy RDD) it was ignored.

Kururu held on tightly to Tororo, squeezing his arms until they where sure to have bruises forming on them. He bit in to Tororo's shoulder to stifle a rather loud moan and he bit it roughly.

He was shaking somewhat violently shaking and he was gasping just as much as Tororo was at this point. "Fuck..." Kururu muttered to himself "Fuuuck..." Kururu gasped loudly before thrusting in one last time, trying to get as deep as he could. He shuddered as he came, moaning deep in his throat as he slowed until he had completely stopped. He was panting hard and sweat was dripping down his body as he pulled out of Tororo, who whined loudly.

"Hey I still got a problem Here!" Tororo growled, pointing out the fact that he had yet to climax. Kururu just sat there, staring at the floor in front of him. No expression, no movement. Nothing snarky and smart-ass like was said like Tororo would have expected.

Kururu shook his head after a moment and sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. "Fucking hell...what did I do?..." Kururu looked even more exhausted then before and somewhat shocked. He stood and wobbled a bit before heading towards the exit of his lab.

"H-HEY! WHERE ARE YOUR GOING? OLD MAN! GET BACK HERE!" Tororo yelled, extremely frustrated, but his yells fell upon def ears as the doors to Kururu's lab closed behind The yellow menace.

Now Tororo looked bewildered. What the hell _DID_ just happen anyway. His mind focused a bit as he slummped back against the wall. "Oh man...did I just...?" Tororo's eyes where wide as he stared at the floor between his legs, then down lower to be greeted by his engorged member. He sighed.

"Fucking hell..." He mumbled to himself as he reached down lower.

…**...**

**I'll be in a corner if you need me...**

**(Please be kind this is the first time I have ever written something like this...)**

**ALSO. Don't worry I do have most of my story planned out so this will fit in later if you pay attention I guess. Its not just a pointless sex scene.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tororo sat in the Hinata living room in silence, staring at the table in front of him as he slowly munched on some of the snacks he had brought up with him. He felt violated. After he had finished dealing with his "problem" that Kururu had so rudely left him with, he took a shower. A very long shower that involved half of the Hinata's supply of cleaning soaps and body washes, and hard and somewhat painful scrubbing. Even though Tororo realized that he was probably the cleanest person in a five mile radius, he still felt disgusting. Images of what he had done with Kururu where burned in to his mind and appeared every time he closed his eye's for even a moment.

Shifting his position he winced. He was horribly sore in several places and it was bothering him to no end. One of the places was his ass, for obvious reasons. He would never be able to bring himself to have Pururu do something about it so he knew he was going to be sore there for a while. The other spot that was irritatingly painful was his side where he had been bitten. Last he looked it had still been bleeding so he had (poorly) wrapped himself in some gauze he had found in a first aid kit to keep blood from leaking down his side and onto the couch or where he may have been sitting. He would have Pururu look at It when she got back.

"If she ever gets back" Tororo mumbled to himself before shaking his head. No. Pururu was on ground duty with them, if the planet survives and we are not all killed tonight then she would return.

Tororo briefly debated going to see her seeing as she was on the roof right above his head, but he decided against it.

Instead he sat there, staring at the wall that was on the other side of the room from him, thinking about as little as possible and constantly dreading the idea that Kururu could walk in at any moment, and fearing even more what he could have to say to Tororo. Tororo just sat there, for about three hours, just trying to sort out his thoughts and make sense of what was going on around him.

_Why_. It was a major question in not only his, but everyone's around him that he knew. Everyone in the world.

"GET ME SOME HELP!" Came a loud yell that could only belong to Corporal Giroro. Tororo was startled from his thoughts as he looked out the window to see many figures with wing-packs on landing in the back yard. It had grown dark and stars where beginning to shine, to the point where Tororo could not tell who all had returned.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! PURURU I NEED YOUR HELP STAT!" Giororo commanded again and the back door burst open and almost everybody who had been sent out entered the living room, making Tororo jump slightly at the sudden intrusion. If anybody had been killed while they where fighting, they had been some of Momoka's workers because nobody Tororo recognized was missing... except for...

"Garuru! What happened?" Pururu cried jumping down from the roof and rushing in to the living room, pushing people aside as she went and ordering for some room. She instructed Tamama to run and fetch her bag from her room as Giroro explained.

"Sneak attack, we never saw it coming. Garuru got lucky as the shooter missed his aim, witch was I'm guessing his stomach but Garuru took a direct his to his leg." Giroro looked worried.

Tororo glanced over at Garuru, who was breathing hard and still seemed to be conscious. He briefly wondered witch of them was going to be more sore before decided that I would probably be best not to compare.

"oh no..." Pururu mumbled to herself before pulling out the tools she would need. Tororo wasn't in to health and first aid at all, but he was informed in the very basics that they taught all recruits. "Garuru this is going to hurt, please try not to move to much." Pururu mumbled in apology to Garuru before mouthing the words 'Restrain him' To anybody who would listen.

This happened to be most of the Keroro platoon. Garuru was immediately panicked by the men holding him down but Pururu uttered words that calmed him as Pururu began to look at the wound and try to see if she could locate the bullet.

"There's to much blood... there shouldn't be this much blood... something must have been hit inside but I cant tell. I cant see the bullet but there is no exit wound so it must still be in his leg. Mois!" Pururu looked up from Garuru's leg.

"Yes mam?" Mois called in salute

"Take Garuru to the medical bay I will need to take a closer look at him." Pururu looked somewhat paler then she had earlier. "And Garuru...you will not be able to fight in the battle tomorrow. I am sorry."

"wait!" Garuru called as Mois began to wheel him off. "Giroro...come here..."

Giroro followed his older brothers orders and stood beside him, looking entirely shocked when Garuru handed him his all to famous Sniper rifle.

"G-Garuru! " Giroro stammered, staring at the large gun in his hands.

"Giroro promise me something. Promise me that you will keep fighting for this planet until the end. That you wont give up no matter what." Garuru stared at Giroro with deadly intensity.

"Garuru what are you saying?" Giroro yelled at his older brother, the others around him renaming silent as the scene unfold before them.

"I'm saying in case Giroro. Promise me you wont give up, fight for what you love...and what we all love..."

A moment of silence passed and Giroro nodded "I don't like you talking like that brother... but I promise...i will fight."

Garuru nodded and Mois wheeled him off to the base for medical care. His leg had begun to bleed more and was going to need treatment. Pururu went about her work on bandaging up the rest of the group and telling them praise of a job well done. All of them accepted it heartily and went about there ways of resting and eating. Then Pururu got to Tororo and motioned to him in an almost shocked yet annoyed way.

"YOU WHERENT EVEN IN THE BATTLE! How in the world did you manege to get hurt! Let me see..." Pururu scolded before having Tororo lift his arms to unwrap the gauze from around his torso. She winced at the bite wound and went about disinfecting it.

"Well you know...you put me and the old man in a room together..." Tororo realized his voice was shaking pretty bad and he tried his best to fix it. If Pururu noticed it went uncomented on.

"Did he seriously bite you though? And your lens! Its cracked! We will have to fix that to. Is anything ells hurt?" Pururu asked as she placed a large band-aid like pad on Tororo's side.

Tororo thought about the different locations that hurt (his ass in particular) and his face lit up, he manege to hide it though and play it cool.

"M-my right shoulder hurts pretty bad..." Tororo mumbled and Pururu moved Tororo's right arm up and down, then forward and back and making him wince.

"Seems like you dislocated it, but its dislocated in a weird way, as if someone caught you while you where falling by your arm." Pururu said rummaging around in her bag before pulling out a rubber rod and handing it to Tororo. "Put that in your mouth, not on the side where your teeth where removed though."

Tororo did as he was told before mumbling around the rubber rod "Uhh.. Wat dis ooo?" Tororo asked before Pururu pressed down on his shoulder with surprising strength and a searing pain shot through Tororo causing him to cry out and bite down incredibly hard on the rod. Tears welled in his eye's and he heard a loud pop emit from his shoulder. Once Pururu had released him he fell off the couch and on to the floor in front of him, the world seeming slightly darker then before.

"_O-ow..._."

"Now where is Kururu? I'm sure hes hurt as well, is he not?" Pururu growled as she got off her knees and wiped blood off of her hand and on to a towel.

"Ah! Tororo," Keroro chirped just a little to happily for Tororo's pain induced semi-consciousness. "Speaking of Kururu I need to ask him how he is progressing along!"

Tororo scoffed "I don't know where the old man is but I can tell you the same exact thing he would. We got our asses kicked and almost all of pekopen, including this base, has been taken over in a very short amount if time. Are laptops are completely frozen as they are now." Tororo picked himself up off the floor, groaning and still sore in several places.

"It seems as though you wont be of much use here anymore then. I will see what Garuru says about this setback.." Giroro folded his arms across his chest and headed for the base.

"HEY! Not before I'm done working on his leg your not! Tororo sweetie will you fetch Kururu for me, I would like to bandage any injuries he may have obtained during your little scrap you had earlier with him." Pururu smiled at Tororo. He could tell the stress was starting to wear on her. She looked tired.

"Me? Why me?" Tororo winced at the pain in his side and he backed up when Pururu gave him her most meanecing glares.

"Go. Get. Him. NOW."

Tororo didn't wait to be told again.

Tororo had been plotting out what he would do the whole time he was walking to Kururu's lab. He knew that he wanted to talk to Kururu, wanted to ask him questions and hopefully get a straight answer from the yellow devil but chances of that where slim.

Now he stood in front of Kururu's lab. Staring at the open door like an idiot. It was simple. Go in, Tell him Pururu wants him and get out as quickly as he could to avoid confrontation. Then how did he know that it wasn't going to work like that?

"Because it never dose..." Tororo groaned to himself before taking a step forward and heading inside the dark laboratory.

"This is stupid... I don't even know if hes in here..." He whimpered like a beaten puppy when he saw the yellow menace sitting at his main computer. He wasn't working, he want even typing or trying to fix his machine. He was just staring at the screen witch flashed the word DANGER in red every two seconds on to the otherwise black screen. He was doing what Tororo had been doing earlier before the platoons had returned. He was just thinking.

Tororo didn't like that.

"P-Pururu wants you." Tororo Finally chocked out in to the silence. Instead of moving to leave or running from the area like he had planned, he froze in place. He couldn't bring himself to leave without hearing a response from Kururu of some kind. It was driving him mad but his legs would not work.

Kururu didn't move. He didn't turn, he didn't respond, nothing to even tell Tororo that he was even breathing. Tororo briefly considered going to check his pulls but decided that it was just Kururu being Kururu.

"If your not going to say anything ells I'm leaving." Tororo spat out angrily before turning only to be stopped by Kururu's somewhat monotone voice.

"Tororo... What do you think of the color red?"

Tororo blinked at the bizarre question. Well it wasn't that the question itself was bizarre, because it wasn't. It was just the moment it was asked at.

"What the hell dose that have to do with anything old man?" Tororo asked but turned to see that Kururu had an expression that told him that he was completely serious. It almost made Tororo wonder what Kururu had been thinking about. Evidently the color red.

Tororo sighed. "Red? Uhm... It tends to coincide with anger or hatred... scientificly it tends to be sign of danger...why do you ask?" Tororo asked with an annoyed look and an itch to leave the room.

"...Curiosity..." Kururu mumbled and another somewhat awkward silence passed between them before Kururu spoke again.

"What...do you think of me?"

Tororo rubbed the back of his neck and took a step back. He felt an awkward aura around the room and it was making him sweat. He had been expecting a somewhat similar question from Kururu at some point but it was asked in a strange way that made him think he would answer it wrong if possible.

"... We are enemies... I hold a ...uh... _Dislike_ for you... That's the way it is supposed to be. Enemies hate each other." Tororo said with a nervous nod. To his surprise Kururu gave a lopsided grin and he couldn't tell if Kururu was still out of it like he was earlier or not. It scared hi a bit.

"Tororo...What do you _REALLY_ think of me?" Kururu pushed a bit, entwining his own fingers and setting his chin on the top of his hands.

Tororo felt himself blush and he didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"W-whats that supposed to mean? I-I I hate you. You know that. You are a creepy old pervert who isn't afraid to use others! Your just a stupid asshole! Why would I feel anything but hatred for you!" Tororo insulted, stuttering a bit before he glared prepared himself for any attacks Kururu may have been planning. None came however.

Kururu simply turned his chair away from Tororo to go back to what he had been doing before.

"Don t worry, I know squirt. The feeling is mutual."

**OK**

**Uhmmmm,...**

**OH YEAH**

**OK I'm debating on if I should have Garuru be OK or have something a bit...tragic...happen to him.**

**SOOOO**

**I'm having a weird little voting thing for my viewers (my what...three of them?) **

**IF you want Garuru to be OK with minimal damage then tell me in a comment. **

**If you want more tragic things to happen...tell me that in a comment.**

**I'm bored have you noticed?**


	11. Chapter 11

The two platoons numbers where dwindling quickly. So far no one of importance had died exactly but a few of them had been injured. Zoruru had a mechanical malfunction on the battle field and his left side had to be completely reconstructed by Tororo. Tamama had been caught in the crossfire between Taruru and an enemy. He suffered from some sever back burns. Garuru was still under the care of Pururu and having his leg treated. He was scheduled for surgery later the evening.

Kururu and Tororo had been put in charge of operating mechas via remote controls, since it was the only technology that had in there control at the moment.

Kururu had been cranky, to say the least. He was more sarcastic, unoptimistic and snarky with every one around him. He was progressively becoming more of an unpleasant person to be around. Not that Tororo had to worry about that. Whenever he could, Kururu avoided Tororo like he was a Nyororo. Not much better could be said about when they where forced to work together. When Kururu couldn't avoid Tororo, he ignored him to the best of his ability. It was driving Tororo insane.

Tororo was on his laptop now. He tried what he could to get it to do anything. Anything was an improvement. Even if the enemy took control there was still a better chance of him taking control back if he could operate his computer! After trying several codes and activation keys something did happen. He almost didn't notice it but he started hearing a conversation.

A communication between leaders of the army.

Tororo had to get close to the speakers on his laptop to even begin making out what was being said.

"Located...supplies...base...moon...pass-code..." The communication cut out and Tororo's laptop had a surge of electricity shoot through it. "AH!" He cried out and he jumped back away from his laptop. Dammit they had found him out...but what was that they where talking about? A base?

"This could be the break we where waiting for..." Tororo mumbled to himself as he stood from his spot on the living room floor and ran out of the room. He had to tell Garuru.

"What? A base of operation?" Giroro exclaimed from his spot next to his brother who had his leg unbandaged and Nurse Pururu disinfecting it.

"Thats …..what I heard..." Tororo panted from having run all the way from upstairs living room to the medical bay that was underground. "And something about supplies and a pass-code but nothing more."

Garuru pondered this for a moment, wincing ever so slightly as Pururu Prodded the wound at his leg with disinfectant "The leaders tend tend to be residing in the base of operation... if we can manage to apprehend the base, we would have a great chance of talking face to face with the leader and then... perhaps something can be worked out. A sort a treaty perhaps?" Giroro nodded to his older brother in agreement

Garuru gave Tororo a salute and Tororo returned it at the stance of attention.

"Tororo go prepare everyone for battle. The army will have its problem fixed very soon and the war will continue. Prepare the mechas as well." Garuru ordered.

"With all due respect sir, but I believe me and Kururu would be most useful if we came along with you to help you on the field. They did mention something about a pass-code and you will need a hacker with you to crack it." Tororo suggested to his leader almost nervously. Garuru thought about this.

"Alright, Giroro you fetch Sergent major Kururu for me and Tororo you do as you where told, but... prepare your self for battle on the field." Garuru smiled

"Can do sir!" Tororo rushed out of the room to complete his orders, shortly followed by Giroro.

"Do you really think this will work?" Pururu asked "Attacking the base? It sounds dangerous..."

"All of war is Dangerous Pururu." Garuru said, sounding totally unconcerned until he hissed sharply as the disinfectant began to burn.

"Garuru, if this leg dose not show signs of healing very soon...I'm afraid it may have to be removed completely...we cant risk you getting a disease and killing yourself entirely due to a bullet wound...I'm sorry..."

Garuru sat there for a moment, thinking about the fact that he may be amputated. "I...I understand...Do what you must..."

"YOU? On the field?" Taruru burst out laughing at the news that Tororo had just told him. Tororo glared at him and proceeded to kick his subordinate in the shin causing him to fall to the ground wincing.

"Shut up Taruru! Nobody asked you! … and besides, SOMEBODY has to keep you from getting yourself killed out there Pu, pu pu puu~!" waved his hand nonchalantly before grinning at Taruru who just rubbed his shin and pushed at Tororo lightly.

"I can handle myself out there just fine thank you very much!"

"Uh hu, suuuure. Hows Tamama's back?" Tororo asked teasingly with a smirk. Taruru just looked to the side grumbling to himself a bit "Hes fine..." Taruru stood and Saluted Tororo after a moment. Grinning and having completely forgotten his annoyance.

"What are my orders?"

"We are going to pekopons Moon! We will be invading its base...thats really all I know..." Tororo rubbed the back of his neck. Giroro would surly give them more detailed instructions before they actually left for the moon though.

"Oh goody! I have always wanted to go there! It looks so pretty from afar I wonder if it will be the same once we are on it..."

"yeah yeah I'm sure it will be." Tororo waved offhandedly "Say will you do me a favor and alert everyone ells to the mission, tell them to get ready and such?"

"Sure thing buddy!" Taruru chirped happily. He slapped Tororo on the back in a friendly manner, but just a bit to hard and caused Tororo more pain then he would have liked. Taruru didn't mind though. He simply bounded away, off to tell others of the plan while humming happily to himself.

Tororo wondered in slight envy how Taruru could remain so cheerful in the face of all this death and danger. It truly was inspiring.

The lab was silent. Tororo had decided to get what he would need for the battle form there while Kururu was receiving instructions to avoid an awkward situation. Though he wanted to talk to Kururu, he doubted the yellow bastard wanted to talk to him. It was annoying game of waiting that Tororo was sure could go on for the rest of there lives, and given the situation, likely would.

They had anywhere from half an hour to an hour before they would be leaving for the moon. Tororo wanted to make sure that he had everything he would need before they left. Tororo had never been out on the field, not in a battle of this extent anyway. He needed to find his jump-drive however. It had everything he would need in order to hack in to whatever locks or system he may have to. It was important.

As Tororo dug through his pile of trash that he had left on the floor of the lab he began to wonder what all would happen during this invasion. Would he survive? What would he have to hack? Could he handle the pressure? Thinking these things caused Tororo to grow irritated when he was unable to locate his jump-drive. Growling quietly to himself he began to search a bit more franticly.

"Dammit... where is it?"

"Oi! Squirt!" Tororo twitched at the voice he knew all to well. He turned to see Kururu leaning up against one of his own tables that he kept in his lab. His stare was unnerving, but not menacing like it normally was. "You will need this."

Tororo only had a split second to reach up before his jump-drive went soaring through the air and nearly hit him in the face. After fumbling with it for a moment he managed to get a grip on it and looked at Kururu with a questioning look.

"I spoke with Garuru …. We will be the ones gaining access to the base, hacking the codes and what not... we will also be looking for the main control room. We need to over run this if possible. There shouldn't be much of a fight there as they wont have many intelligence officers on duty at the base."

Tororo nodded as Kururu explained this. It made sense. If they could take over the control room, they could take over the entire base.

"You will be given a weapon and a wing pack shortly, we leave in twenty minutes..." Kururu finished giving instructions and turned to leave.

"Hey, Kururu..." Tororo called out and he could have sworn that he saw Kururu's cool and lenient attitude fail him for the shortest of moments. If he had he quickly regained it. "We need to talk."

"About what? What do you mean?" Kururu asked, not turning to face Tororo.

"What do you think I mean! About what happened!" Tororo let his voice rise higher then probably necessary.

A moment of high tension silence passed between the two. Kururu turned his head to look at Tororo, opening his mouth before closing it again.

"I..." Kururu began. "I...Tororo...focus on whats important...we will talk later..." Kururu growled "We have a base to take over. Don t get distracted and...just...be careful...Focus.. you have less then twenty minutes..." Kururu left the room without another word, leaving Tororo to glare at the area Kururu had been standing in moments before.

**OK a short chapter... plot building chapter :D**

**AND WTF IS THIS? Progress? **

**Probably not.**

**COMMENTS LOVED AND APRECIATED**


	12. Chapter 12

As Tororo stood among his friends (and some enemies) in the Hinata's back yard, staring up in to the sky, he realized something; he had never been more afraid for his life then he was right then. Even though it was in the middle of the night, he could clearly see the hundreds and thousands of keronian ships filling the sky above Tokyo. Just thinking about the massive numbers that it would take to surround the entire planet made him shudder.

He had been outfitted with a wing-pack and had been given a simple riffle. The latter of the two items scared him slightly. Him being an intelligence officer, Tororo had never gotten much experience with using guns like this, and he had certainly never killed anyone with one.

"EVERYONE! START YOUR WING-PACKS AND PREPARE FOR INVADING THE MOON BASE!" Giroro ordered out to the entire group that they had fighting on there side. Tororo couldn't help but roll his eyes, not that anybody would notice with his glasses though. With Garuru out of commission, Giroro had been put in the second in command spot to work along side Keroro. Yippie, just what this platoon needs; more fights.

It wasn't long before they took off. The first thing that Tororo noticed was that he didn't quite remember how to work the wing-packs. It had been such a long time since he had used one. He kept drifting off to the side, and falling behind. But they had to hurry. The army that they where facing would have there computers back on-line any time soon and there attacks would continue. Tororo didn't want to be out in the open when that happened. The though terrified him. Yet the thought that the army was having computer problems annoyed him. Neither he or Kururu had been able to do anything to there computer systems. That meant that the idiots running the computers in the army where having there own technical difficulties.

Someone grabbed a hold of him, pulling him along with the others when they realized that Tororo was having difficulty flying. A human, that Saburo kid that Kururu was so fond of.

"Come on, hurry up Squirt! You don't want to fall behind do you?" Saburo said with a slight smile.

…

Squirt

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SQUIRT?" Tororo screeched. Yanking his hand out of Saburo's grasp and through them in the air in exasperation. "I'm not even all that young! I'm actually OLDER then Taruru! If the dam army hadn't messed with his age I wouldn't be the youngest in the Garuru platoon..." Tororo explained, getting quieter until he was mumbling to himself instead of yelling at Saburo.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down! I just don't know your real name! Kururu always calls you Squirt so thats the only name I know for you! Sorry I didn't know..." Saburo said

Tororo froze. There was no way he could argue with that. He had never been properly introduced to Saburo before and the only reason he knew Saburo's name was the fact that he had heard Kururu address him as such while talking to him.

"uhg... its Tororo." Tororo growled before flying off after the others, not noticing that he flew with much more ease now that he was not focused on it.

Eventually he caught up to the rest of the group, as did Saburo. With the moon drawing closer and the base coming in to view, Tororo could feel the tension around the group rise, even with out anybody speaking. Some nervous, some excited, it was a very mixed atmosphere.

Like Taruru had said, the moon is somewhat pretty from a distance, but Tororo had never had any wish to actually visit the moon. Bare and lifeless left little to experience there. More interesting rocks could be found on his home planet. All there was was a lot of white ground and now, a huge building structure that served as the invading army's base. A dark gray, windowless building that looked more like a prison then a base. It took them a while to actually locate the door due to the massive size of the building. When they actually found the door, it took Tororo a second to locate the lock on the giant door. By the time he did find it though, Kururu was already hard at work on it and Tororo decided against disturbing him.

"Alright guys. As soon as those doors open, charge in. kill anybody you come across and take over anything you can. Keep in contact as much as you can and try not to go off on your own." Giroro Ordered and instructed to the group of keronians and humans in front of him. Beside him Keroro nodded in agreement, obviously not being able to think of any instructions that wouldn't get him killed by the hot headed red frog.

Tororo mentally gagged the moment he heard the word 'Kill'. Though he figured he would lilkly be doing quite a bit of killing today, he wouldn't feel good about it. It was still his own species, most of witch probably had no choice over weather they attacked the platoon or not.

There where the few antagonizing moments of silence that followed at Kururu worked on getting the door open in witch Tororo battled his conscious. 'I could still go back...Its not to late...' Tororo shook he head. He couldn't chicken out now. He was here, he would fight...kill if absolutely necessary.

"Bingo!" Kururu yelled out before grabbing his gun and running back to the group and next to Tororo.

"GO! GO! GO!" Giroro shouted as the door slid open. The entire mass of people ran in, screaming and totally blowing any cover they may have had. Tororo tried to join them but Kururu held him back.

"Idiot, we are here for a different reason. We go in after them, we are not fighters."

Tororo nodded and watched the main entrance hall for any sign of either when to go in or when to retreat.

A few horribly slow minutes of screams, gunfire and commands echoing down various hallways, Kururu nodded and pushed Tororo forward. "Now we go. GO!" Kururu instructed and ran ahead of Tororo slightly and entered the building in front of them.

**OK so...a short chapter... BUT I will make up for it in the next chapter...witch I have almost done :D**


	13. Chapter 13

It took Tororo about five minutes to become completely lost in the maze that was the keronian Army's base. Though he was sure they where going around in circles, Kururu seemed completely sure of where he was going. Not pausing at corners or even having to think about where he was going next.

So far they had run in to no enemies. Now Tororo understood why Kururu had made him wait to go in. The others had taken care of all the immediate enemies.

The halls where long and had doors scattered about on either side of them. How anyone could find there way in this mess of a building was anyones guess. Kururu looked totally zoned out and a bit distracted. Tororo briefly wondered if Kururu really did know where they where going of not. That was before Kururu stopped suddenly and turned to face a door. "Here it is..." Kururu mumbled, seemingly coming out of his haze.

Sure enough. Tororo looked up and read the sign above the door that confirmed that this room was in fact the main control room.

Upon finding that the room was not locked, Tororo's respect and confidence in the keronian army went down a considerable amount. He tried to persuade himself by thinking that they possibly left the room unguarded and unlocked when they went to try to stop there little ambush. In the end though he knew it was just general incompetence.

Kururu wasted no time in setting up and getting down to work. In the amount of time it took Tororo to enter the room and look around at all the computers, Kururu had his headphones and a few other little gadgets hooked up to what Tororo figured was the main computer. Looking around he quickly claimed a computer and set to work as well, using whatever he had at his resources.

The vast majority of it was cracking codes. They did so in silence, not even acknowledging each other's presence. Occasional shouts and screams from enemies and there team members could be heard outside the room and it always sent twinges of panic in to Tororo that they would be captured. Nobody entered the room though. The voices always grew silent, sometimes suddenly, sometimes as if they where walking away down the hall, quickly getting fainter until they could not be heard anymore.

Tororo groaned in concentration as he blocked out the voices in the hall. What was in front of him, that was what was important at the moment. Getting in to this computer and gaining the upper hand with overrunning this base. He had to admit, What the keronian army lacked in room security, they made up for in computer security. Loosing his focus could mean having to start over, or worse, alerting people to there location.

"YES!" Kururu cried and gave his signature laugh. "I'm in! I'll drop the defenses momentarily on your computer and you get in and get to work. Got it?"

"Sure, sure let me in!" Tororo responded, rather busy at the moment trying to keep anybody from noticing what they where doing. He didn't much feel like dying right then.

As soon as he gained access to the computer, he did as many things as he could to protect his spot. He doubted they would go unnoticed for much longer. While they still had the advantage of being in control, both hackers quickly set to work in causing as much damage as they could to the base. Cutting off power supply, communications, copying and then deleting as much data that would fit on to there jump-drives. Just being general computer hacking nuisances.

Tororo had just pulled his Jump-drive out of the computer he was stationed at when the monitor blackened and the word 'Danger' Flashed in big bright red letters across his screen, identical to what flashed across there computers back on earth..

"Ah hell, Kururu, they found us!" Tororo called

If Kururu heard Tororo, he ignored him and continued typing away at the computer, though at an increased speed. After a few moments the computer that Kururu had been on met the same fate as every other computer in the room.

"DAMMIT!" Kururu yelled out, balling his hands in to fists and smashing them on to the key board in anger over having lost again. Leaning over the key board he sighed.

Tororo quickly went about his business of gathering his stuff, Placing his Wing-pack on his back again and gathering his gun, glancing at Kururu to see if he would do anything. Nothing.

"Kururu, we cant do anything more here. Lets just get out and go see if we can help." No sooner then Tororo had said this, A horribly loud bang sounded through the room and startled both of them to the point that they jumped slightly. Turning around Tororo saw a sight that terrified him. A large, thick metal plate had come down in front of the door, trapping them in the room.

Then a though occurred to him.

He was trapped, in an enemy base, with an angry Kururu.

"Oh fuck..."

Seated in at opposite ends of the room, the two tried to make the best of the situation and not kill each other. Kururu staring at the ground, clearly lost in his own thoughts as he had been pretty much all day and Tororo Glaring hatefully at Kururu like an immature child.

Eventually, after about an hour, Kururu looked up.

"Problem squirt?" Kururu asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Tororo snorted "Me? Have a problem? No, why would I? I'm only trapped in a room with my enemy who's gone in to some sort of mental depression, not to mention I'm also in trapped in the middle of enemy territory and I'm probably about to get killed. No I'm fine!" Tororo shouted at the yellow menace and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

…

"Tororo..." the seriousness in Kururu's voice sent chills down Tororo's spine "We need to talk."

Those four words,'We need to talk', made Tororo feel like vomiting up all of his internal organs on to the floor in front of him.

"About what, might I ask?" Tororo asked. The room suddenly felt extremely cold, yet he could feel the sweat running down the side of his face from being nervous.

"What do you think squirt? You have been wanting to talk about it, well now we talk..."

It was true that Tororo had been wanting to discuss what had happened between them with Kururu since it happened, but now... now that he was actually about to have the conversation, he realized that he didn't want to talk about it. Not knowing what Kururu would say to him disturbed him quite a bit and scared him slightly. Despite his inner protest to it, he gave a shaky nod and watched Kururu like he would attack him any moment. Instead Kururu returned his gaze to the ground, staring at it with a thoughtful expression before speaking up again.

" I have been thinking recently...i don't understand you...at all." Kururu offered offhandedly.

"...And that pertains to what exactly?" Tororo growled before shifting slightly in the awkwardness of the topic.

"I tend to hate what I don't understand, almost nobody actually likes what they understand," Kururu explained looking up from the ground "I don't understand you, it makes me hate you, I try to get you to go away and leave me alone. See the thing is that you don't, you keep coming back for more, keep challenging me and trying to defeat me in your own little battle you seemed to have created in your head. Nothing I did ever worked." Tororo briefly wondered where he had heard Kururu say that before but ignored the thought.

"So you hate me, you want me to leave you alone, so your solution is to have sex with me? Makes so much sense." Tororo said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. To this Kururu shook his head and waved his hand in small circles. "Squirt have you ever seen me interact with Giroro?" Tororo nodded and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, your like fucking in love with him or some shit right?" Tororo snickered quietly at this but Kururu remained stoic and Tororo quieted himself quickly.

"I dislike Giroro very much. I use those tactics on him, he panics and leaves me alone to the pint that I rarely have to deal with him. I didn't want to have to use those tactics on you due to our past history with each other but you just wouldn't leave me alone, you kept driving me insanse and bothering me to the point that I had exhausted all of the other methods I use when I want people to leave me be. I figured if I could scare you with a kiss you would leave me, even if you never talked to me again I would have been fine with that."

Tororo blinked behind his glasses and nodded slowly. In all actuality if Kururu had stopped at a kiss, Tororo probably would have been scared out of his mind and my very well have left Kururu alone.

But Kururu hadn't stopped there. He had gone further, much further.

"I'm sorry but if you meant to scare me away with a kiss then why the hell did you fuck me? That sends quite a different message then what you mean you know."

"I know...i was tired...stressed and annoyed. Not to mention it had been a long time for me and well...Instincts happened." Tororo felt the tension in the room rise to a new high and it made him highly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me," Tororo said with a sarcastic tone "But what do we do now? I mean...I will never be able to look at you the same way."

"Well I do still hate you, but not for the reasons you may have though, like I said, I don't understand you. Perhaps we can work something out like an... Acquaintance-ship of the sorts" Kururu offered. Tororo could tell that Kururu was nervous as hell. It wasn't noticeable to someone who hadn't known Kururu as long as he had, but Kururu obviously wasn't liking sharing what he was thinking and was likely using a lot of will power to keep from mental breaking down and freaking out.

"Acquaintance-ship?" Tororo asked quirking an eye ridge and relaxed slightly as he felt the mood in the room calm and the tension disperse slowly.

"With benefits." Kururu said with a definite nod. Tororo stared at him for a moment to processes what he had said.

"Wi- WHAT? 'With benefits?' What that hell is that supposed to mean!"

Kururu just leaned back against the wall smirking, knowing that there relationship just changed and hopefully for the better.

"We shall see Squirt."

**OK...i don't like this chapter...but I'm tired of messing with it...so here you go...**

**WOOT! Acquaintance-ship with benefits! AKA PROGRESS!**

**ALSO! * IMPORTANT! ***

**OK so I am at a brick wall of what to do next for these guys so if you have any of the following:**

**Requests**

**Ideas**

**suggestions**

**anything useful for lack of plot**

**Then I want you to comment and tell me, cause I need help. IDK if I will use any of your ideas but ideas tend to help me make my own.**


	14. Chapter 14

"So uh...am I any good?"

"...Eh..."

It had been like this for about 45 minutes. Causally talking about nothing and everything, trying to work out how there newly made "Acquaintance-ship" as Kururu put it. Though they both looked relaxed to the other, neither wanted to stand or move to a different spot in fear of ruining the moment or doing something to upset the other. They where both trapped in there only little crazy ideas of what could happen.

"Eh? Whats the hell dose Eh mean?" Tororo asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Eh as in, I have had better. Ku, ku ku kuu~ Your not the worst I have ever had but your not top notch you know." Kururu responded with a shrug

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so good." Tororo removed his glasses to rubbed at his eyes and yawn from exhaustion. Kururu watched him and realized that he was dreadfully tired as well and could use a nap right about then.

A horribly annoying screeching sound and several sparks erupted from the metal slab that kept them trapped in the room as the slab slid up and revealed the only exit in the room. Both the hacker looked at each other before standing and grabbing there equipment. A loud knock came from the door and they froze. Neither moving, both holding there breath in case somebody where to hear them.

"K-kururu? Are you in there?" Giroro's voice was muffled by the door but it was still identifiable.

"Giroro? Is that you?" Tororo called back through the door. He knew that caution was to be taken, if somebody where to hear them well it could end them very quickly.

"Yeah its me... We, uh, we have located the leader of this base, he wants to tall with all of us, possibly to discuss a treaty between earth and Keron. He wants all of us there."

Nodding Kururu opened the door and slipped out in to the hall. Though he was quickly brought to the floor with a quick strike to the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

The last things he registered before it went black was the keronian soldier holding a rifle to the back of Giroro's head and the grunts and curses coming from Tororo as he to was brought to the floor as well.

* * *

><p>"Kururu..." The voice was choppy and sounded far away to Kururu and he lifted his head and blinked to try to clear his vision. "Kururu wake up!"<p>

"Shut the fuck up, your voice is grating on my ears..." Kururu mumbled in a slurred manor as he instinctively tried to reach for the back of his head, only to be restrained by chains that held his wrists withing a certain distance to the wall.

"Yeah well sorry to tell you, but your voice isn't exactly music to my ears either old man." Tororo said from across the room, chained in the exact same way.

Kururu blinked a few more times and looked around through cracked lenses. A simple holding cell, no beds, no windows. It obviously wasn't meant for long term prisoners. Two pairs of chains that had been filled with Kururu and Tororo where attached to opposite walls. Kururu briefly wondered where they had taken Giroro and if any of the others where still free. He doubted it. Its not like Keroro could actually lead them to victory in anything.

Voices could be heard coming down the hall. Probably a guard of some kind. Keys jingled and there cell door opened to have two keronian soldiers enter and look back and forth between Kururu and Tororo.

"So these are the two who where messing around with our computers right? Sergent Major Kururu and Recruit Tororo?" The blue guard asked to his partner.

"Yeah I heard there good, good enough for leader to want them on his team. Kururu is supposed to be some big time bad ass though." The white guard shrugged and pulled a tray of what appeared to be medical equipment at first glance. "Leader wants us to persuade them to join him. If they refuse...well then we get have a bit of fun at least. Right Domeme?"

"Right."

"Oh boy torture right? Exciting its been a while since I have been tortured." Kururu sighed sarcastically.

Tororo scoffed and shook his head. " Pu, pu puu~ Why do I get the feeling that your talking about a different type of torture, you masochistic bastard."

"So what if I am? Torture is torture isn't it?" Kururu said with a lewd smirk.

The glare he received from the guards only served to make him grin wider and chuckle quietly.

"So are you going to make our jobs simple or are you going to fight the your only choice until we have to kill you?" The white guard said with an annoyed expression as he sauntered over closer to Kururu, waving what appeared to to be some sort of a nightstick in his hand.

"Do your worst..." Kururu sneered. The guard grinned cruly and and flipped a switch on the stick, causing electricity to flow through it and sparks fly from it occasionally.

As the device was pressed in to his side, Kururu ground his teeth together and groaned in pain. Yes it hurt, but he had felt more pain. This was nothing, certainly not enough to make him change sides.

Even though it hurt like a bitch, Kururu still found electrocution to be a highly interesting feeling if you can focus your thoughts enough to really feel past the pain. Electricity rushing through him like some sort of exotic and painful drug.

"Had enough of that?" The white guard grinned sadistically down at Kururu as he held the shocker against his ribcage. "Want me to stop?"

Grabbing roughly at the chains that held him to the wall Kururu leaned his head back to at the ceiling as he was electrocuted. This guard could torture him all he wanted. He was stronger then that to just let something like that change his mind about anything once it was set. The guard could torture him, while Kururu could fuck with his mind.

Turning his head to the side, looking up at the guard as the stick was pulled away ever so slightly as to let the electricity coursing through his body lessen. Shaking his head Kururu grinned up at the Guard and uttered one word.

"M-more..." Kururu hissed in pain and lolled his head to the side.

Growling in frustration the guard yanked the electro-stick away from Kururu and dropped it on to the floor. "Oi, Domeme, what ells do we have to work with?"

the blue guard dug around on the tray for a moment before turning around to his partner.

"More of the same. They cut our funding on torture devices remember? They decided we never have enough prisoners. So we are left with mostly Electro-torture devices. Electricity is cheapest way to torture."

Sighing and picking the same electro-stick off of the floor the guard looked at it with a bored expression. "Well we will have to make due with it wont we?"

As the white guard pressed the stick up against Kururu again and proceeded to give him quick nasty shocks, His partner, the blue guard looked over there other prisoner. He was watching with what seemed to be a mix of a horrified expression and an entertained one at Kururu's will to annoy the guard.

"Oi, Chibobo... We where given the OK on using any torture method we please right?" The blue guard said eying Tororo with a perverse grin.

"Yeah why?" The white guard asked, turning off the Electro-stick and watching with an amused smirk as Kururu slumped forward, panting slightly and groaning in pain.

"Because," the blue guard sauntered over to Tororo and grabbed his face, turning his head this way and that to look at him better. "This ones kinda cute. Could have some real fun with it..."

"Heh heh yeah he is." the white guard wandered over away from Kururu to join his partner, sticking the electro-stick under Tororo's chin and lifting his head to look at him. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know about you but I know what I want to do with him..."

Tororo visibly paled at this.

"Oi! Slaggers! Leave the poor brat alone and come electrocute me some more." Kururu shook some of the dizziness out of his mind, just coherent enough to actually hear what they where planning and needing to put a stop to it.

Motioning for the his partner to release Tororo, then grabbing Tororo by the back of his neck to hold him in place even after the chains where removed from his wrists. "Oh dose the big bad Kururu actually care for this runt?" The guard dragged Tororo across the room and lifted him off the floor slightly by the back of his neck, causing Tororo to squirm and grunt in pain. "Are you scared for him?"

The guard whispered teasingly, eyes narrowed and a cruel grin stretched across hi face.

"No," Kururu lolled his head to the side, still in pain and could feel the onset of a headache from looking through cracked lenses. "I just don't want to have to spend the next hour or so looking at your guy's disgusting cocks."

Snarling the white guard swung his Electro-stick and struck Kururu in the face with it, hard enough to where he started bleeding from his lower lip and possibly one or two of his front teeth.

"Arrogant bastard." The white guard muttered before shoving Tororo to the ground in front of the blue guard. "Domeme, hes all yours. Put him back when your done with him..." The white guard said before turning and leaving the room.

Kururu's gaze was fixed solely on the remaining guard. Glaring with such an intensity that threatened him with death if he so much as touched Tororo. Not that the guard could see due to Kururu's glasses but the tension in the room was high enough to where he probably got the picture. That didn't mean that the guard would listen.

Scooting away from the guard as quickly as he could, Tororo kept a firm watch on the guard who was eying him lustfully. Like a Cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

"Awe come on now, don't try to run. This will feel real good..." The blue guard said, leaning down and grabbing Tororo by both his ankles, pulling him back closer to him and holding him against the floor of the cell. "Just relax..." He whispered, raking his fingers down Tororo's side and trying to get him warmed up.

"NO. No No No No!" Tororo squired and kicked his legs franticly, blushing horribly as he noticed the guards hardened member out and ready to do awful things to him.

Kururu Had no clue what was making this worse. The fact that he was being forced to watching this without being able to do a dam thing, the fact that this was happening to Tororo or the fact that it wasn't himself that was doing this to Tororo. All points irritated him, but priorities where hard to choose.

"Get off of him." Kururu grumbled as he stared at Tororo who was squirming desperately to get out o the guards hold and get away from him.

"Or ells what? Your not in any position to be making threats you know." The blue guard said picking the Electro-stick up off the floor and waved it threateningly in front of Kururu.

"Or ells nothing, just get off of him." Kururu said before snickering quietly. "Go ahead and shock me, see if I care."

The blue guard grunted, struggling to keep Tororo in place while contemplating what Kururu said. Finally he came to a solution, raising the electro-stick and issuing a quick and heavy shock to Tororo's left side.

"Ahg!" Tororo cried out, grasping at nothing and freezing with wide eyes as electricity coursed through him. After the shock subsided, Tororo lay there limply, staring at the ceiling. He had never been shocked like that before, not being used to it at all and he was sure that wasn't the highest setting the electro stick could be set to. His body went to a painfully numbed state.

Kururu struggled against the chains that held him to the wall, slight traces of concern mixing with large amounts of anger and aggression.

"Good, now sit still and this will be over quickly.." The guard grinned, lifting Tororo's legs and hips higher as Tororo shut his eyes, preparing for what seemed to be the inevitable.

: DANGER : DANGER : DANGER : DANGER: ALL MILLITARY PERSONAL PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN DOCKING STATION IMMEDIATLEY.

All three of them jumped as the alarm blared and red lights flashed in the hallway. The guard groaned and grabbed Tororo by the wrist, dragging him over to the chains that he had been put in earlier and quickly replaced the chains on his wrists.

"Duty calls, If either of you manage to escape and are seen you will be shot on sight." The guard smirked and leaned down to lick at Tororo's shoulder, making him shudder and lean away from the guard as much as he could. "Don't make me come back from battle to a dead body. We will continue this later." He said and patted Tororo on the cheek before leaving the room in silence.

**OK...i like this chapter much better. I feel so wonderfully sadistic. I know, I suck.**

**Torture and almost rape. YAY! Enough bonding! Back to the angst!**

**Oh and if your curious, I named the guards after me and my friends OCs. I didn't base them off our characters though (my OC is nice and still a Tadpole XD)**

**I will be leaving my story open to suggestions until further notice.**

**Message me, comments are loved oh so much and input is helpful. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

With a sharp Gasp, Tororo awoke. His shoulders hurt from the position they had been held in for hours now, He felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous and he had a horrible crick in his neck. However he had more important things to worry about.

Since WHEN did he have... _those_ types of dreams... about Kururu?

Whimpering slightly and curling up as small as he could he tried to look around the room in a panicked search. To his horror, the yellow menace was staring right at him.

"Ku, ku ku kuu~, Sleep well squirt?" Kururu asked somewhat mockingly and Tororo knew he was fucked. Doesn't mean he couldn't try to squirm his way out of this right?

"Uhg no, fucking nightmares. Don't wanna talk about it." Even as he looked around on the floor, Fakley distracted, he knew Kururu was grinning at him.

"Tororo,"

"Hmm?"

"You mumble in your sleep. You always have. Though I don't know the details since you are rather incoherent during your sleep, I do know that whatever you where dreaming about was certainly not a nightmare."

…

"I was dreaming about that guard..." Tororo mumbled and looked to the side.

"Oh now that's just mean squirt!" Kururu snickered, obviously not believing him for as moment. Tororo quirked an eye ridge at him and glared slightly.

"Whatever. I would really rather not spend the next however long of my life thinking about how the only thing that life has left for me is to be raped by guards. Not a happy thought." Tororo mumbled with a somewhat depressed sigh.

Kururu looked down, a darkened expression on his face. "Tororo, I would have helped if I could have. Trust me I wanted to. I would never wish something like that on you."

Tororo was touched for a moment. Maybe Kururu wasn't quite as much of a coldhearted bastard as he made himself out to be. Then he remembered something. "Wait a minute, You basicly did the same thing as the guard! You forced yourself on me and you actually fucked me to!" Tororo growled.

"Ah that?" Kururu chuckled and lifted his head to grin at Tororo. "No that was different. You totally wanted me."

This caused Tororo to sputter for a moment. Face a bright shade of red. "Wha- no! I … I hate you, you bastard." Tororo mumbled, looking down to try to hide the blush he knew he had.

"I hate you to squirt." Tororo couldn't really tell if he meant that or not. He decided it didn't really matter.

A low rumbling could be heard in the cell and Tororo looked around for the source.

"Are you seriously that hungry?"

Kururu snorted and shook his head. "OK first off squirt, I haven't eaten since yesterday so if I was hungry I would have every reason to be. Second, that wasn't me. I thought it was you. You haven't eaten since yesterday either have you? You must be starving you fat ass." Kururu snickered.

"I'm not fat! I'm chubby. Pururu says I'm adorably chubby at that!"

Another rumble sounded through the room, loud enough for vibrations to be felt.

"What the hell is that noise?" Kururu mumbled to himself, looking up at the ceiling "Sounds like its coming from -" Another loud rumble, the loudest of them all so far, sounded through the cell. Dust fell from the ceiling and the ground shook beneath them. A disturbing silence spread and no more rumbles came.

_Beep_

"Think the people are evacuating the base?" Tororo asked, looking up as well.

_BeepBeep_

"... I don't think so...those sounded more like...human ships..." Kururu mumbled.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Kururu?...Whats that noise?"

An eardrum shatteringly loud boom sounded through out the entire base as an explosion blasted through the base. A large portion of the ceiling and two of the walls seemingly shattered from an explosion. Stone rumble flying in to the cell and crashing across it, nearly hitting both Kururu and Tororo in the process. A chunk of wall that had one of Kururu's chains attached to it went flying as well, dragging Kururu along with it until a loud, sickening pop was heard. Kururu cried out in pain as he was pulled in two different directions by chains.

The explosion calmed and rubble settled and dust drifted to the floor. Kururu breathed hard and stared at the floor, slowly pulling at the chunk of rubble that had flown from the wall and nearly ripped him in half. It was a large chunk and rather heavy to move in the position that Kururu was in but he manged to drag it closer to him to allow him a bit more freedom to move about.

"O-ow.." Kururu whimpered slightly and dragged the chunk with all of his might and pulled it closer to him until he had almost complete freedom to move his left arm as he pleased.

"What...was that?" Tororo coughed from the dust still floating about the room. "What the hell just happened?"

Kururu picked up one of the smaller pieces of rubble he could find and stuck one of the cuffs that kept him chained up with much force. "Humans, they have caught wind of the army that's coming to kill them, and there not to keen that. Those idiots are dropping bombs on this base. This base however is both to big and made of material to strong to be greatly damaged. The cells are an exception however. Used less often so made of a cheaper material that is also easier to destroy with earth weapons..." Kururu hissed as he struck the cuff again.

"Well great... we are doing all this work to protect the humans and they go out and will likely get themselves killed. Seems like a bit of a waste..." Tororo muttered and watched blindly as Kururu stuck the cuff once again before it broke and split open, allowing his right arm freedom. Kururu collapsed to the ground and shakily groaned out in pain

"K-Kururu? Are you OK?" Tororo asked, showing only the slightest amount of worry.

"My arm...I'm loosing feeling in my arm...my right arm..." Kururu mumbled before groggily pulling himself up and slowly dragging the chunk of rubble still attached to the chain he was restrained by still across the room to Tororo. "I wont be able to break the other chain with my arm like this. I will get you out then you have to break the chain holding me back, alright? Now put your wrist against the wall..."

Tororo nodded and placed his wrist as far against the wall and closed his eye's in fear. Kururu struck the cuff and Tororo winced. It wasn't that Kururu his him, it was the sheer force of it that transferred in to Tororo's arm that hurt. It was over after a moment though and Kururu moved on to the next one and had it off in short order. Tororo had never been so relived to just be able to lay on the floor in his life.

He lazed there for a moment, letting the blood go back through his arms and the numbness disappear before Kururu nudged him with his foot. "Squirt, let me out..."

Tororo nodded and numbly looked around for a suitable rock to free Kururu with. Choosing one he stumbled over to Kururu, almost in a dream like haze. Kururu rested his wrist against the ground and nodded.

Wetting his lips in hesitation, he sighed and brought the rock down with as much force as he could. Kururu hissed but Tororo ignored it to the best of his ability, bringing the rock down with just as much force several more times, finally breaking through the cuff and dropping the rock. Kururu's left hand immediately flew to his right shoulder and his hissed in pain.

They sat there a moment. Just calming themselves and relishing in there new found freedom. Rumbles could be heard off in the distance and they both assumed that the humans where coming around again for another shot at blowing the base to smithereens.

"They will continue attacking. If they drop another bomb near us and we are in here, we will not survive it..." Kururu mumbled before pushing himself off of the ground with one arm. "We need to get out of here. Now." Kururu headed through the gaping hole in the wall of there cell and looked around. Tororo noticed that he did not let go of his right shoulder after he got up. Pururu would need to fix Kururu up if they got back to earth.

Reluctantly, Very reluctantly, Tororo pushed himself up off the ground and trudged after Kururu. The feeling of being up again was horrible. He he wanted nothing more then to just lay back down and sleep for the rest of his life. However long that would be.

* * *

><p>The halls where deserted. That was a good thing. Because neither Kururu or Tororo would have been able to take any number of guards on for long before they where beaten in there current state. Tororo walked ahead of Kururu slightly, being constantly weary of any corners or possible attacks from guards. He had been greatly dismayed to hear that Kururu had only memorized the way to the control room and nowhere ells. Since they had been taken away from the control room, they couldn't even find the way to the exit of this maze like base they where now in. every now and again they would hear a boom off in the distance. Bombs that did little to no damage to the base where a little threat to them at this point.<p>

"Kururu what do we do now?" Tororo mumbled quietly.

"I don't know...we look for the others and hope we don't get shot in the process I guess..."

This worried Tororo. Not the lack of a plan, but the fact that Kururu sounded so..defeated...

"Tororo..." Kururu growled and leaned against a wall ans sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor

"Kururu? Whats wrong?" Tororo turned and kneeled down next to the yellow scientist. "are you going to be alright?"

"K-ku... My arm... I cant feel my arm, it got dislocated when I was yanked in the explosion. Fix it Toro..." Kururu chuckled slightly before leaning forward and and motioning to his right shoulder.

"Kururu.." Tororo stared wide eyed at Kururu's shoulder. "Kururu I cant do that, I don't know how to! I-I-I'm not a medic! Cant you wait till we get back to earth for Pururu to do it?" Tororo stuttered.

"Tororo, I don't have blood flow to my arm. No I cant wait till earth. Now pop it back in to place before I kick your ass. Just push on my back in one direction and my shoulder in the opposite direction. Be sure to push hard though or it wont do anything but hurt."

Tororo nodded. The thought of when Pururu has to relocate his own shoulder popped in to his mind.

"It will hurt either way... You don't have anything to bite in to or something..."

"Just do it brat." Kururu growled, getting impatient with Tororo's hesitance.

Doing as he was told, Tororo scooted over and pressed his palm against Kururu's shoulder blade. The other he placed gingerly on to Kururu's shoulder. Leaning in closer to be sure he could issue the amount of force it would take to pop back in. He felt Kururu's hand resting just above his hip and images of what this would probably look like to anybody who could possibly turn a corner and see them.

Closing his eyes tightly, he blushed and tried to shove the images out of his mind. To perverted for there current situation.

"Do it already Squirt!" Kururu barked at Tororo causing him to Jump slightly.

Tororo didn't wait to be told again. He pushed on Kururu's shoulder with all of his streagnth. A disturbingly loud pop sounded through the hall and grunted loudly, grinding his teeth together.

The hand that had simply been resting on Tororo's side scratched deeply in to his skin, laving bloody trails in there wake and grabbing roughly at loose skin near his stomach. Tororo hissed in pain before swatting Kururu's hand off of him before sighing removing his hand from Kururu's shoulder.

Kururu rolled his shoulder sorely around in its socket a few times before flexing his arm to try to speed up the process of blood flow to his arm.

"Thank you Tororo. My arm should be fine in a few minutes. We will find the others...Hardwired a ship, and get the hell out of here. Sound like a plan?" Kururu leaned back smirking a bit. Tororo nodded blankly. Even though he realized he was blatantly straddling Kururu's lap, in the middle of the enemy's base, with imminent death looming over them, He noticed he didn't want to move. Or do anything for that matter. He would have been perfectly fine with just spending the rest of his life there, sitting on Kururu's lap.

The smirk, the renewed confidence, those dam hypnotic glasses that even Tororo had never seen off before. All oddly alluring when squished together in to this yellow jack ass he called friend. Alluring to the point that he found himself leaning in towards Kururu, not even really sure what he was planning on doing but knowing all the same that he wanted to even if would never admit to it. That dammed smirk only got bigger before he felt himself be pulled closer to the yellow menace as Kururu wrapped his arms around the young tadpole.

He was so close, he could smell faint spice from past eaten curry. Kururu's smirk spread in to a grin and he chuckled quietly.

Tororo felt a rough tug to his tail and he grunted in annoyance before turning and looking behind him and freezing in horror. Domeme,the blue guard from there cell stood behind him, tugging on his tail hard.

"Hey there cutie, What are you doing out of your cell? I will have to teach you a lesson..."

**Pfft what is this? Progress? Probably not.**

**Don't really like the start of the chapter but I kinda like it at the end I guess :3**

**God...15 chapters...fuck...**


	16. Chapter 16

After being pushed off of Kururu's lap by the yellow devil himself, Tororo watched in shock as Kururu stood and grabbed the guard by his neck in a way that was meant to be more threatening that actually damaging. Tororo wouldn't have doubted that Kururu could have crushed his windpipe if he had wanted to.

"Oi, your that guard from earlier aren't you? The one who tried to have his way with Squirt? I was hoping I would run in to you again..." Kururu stated. Tororo could hear the menacing tone that laced Kururu's words.

"I am, what are you gonna do about it?" The guard lifted up the gun he had with him and raised it to the side of Kururu's head. "Your unarmed, weak, injured... You think you could take me on in your state? Ha, pathetic. I could blow your fucking brains out right now if I wanted."

"but you don't want to?" Kururu questioned, vaguely remembering an argument that him an Tororo had a while back.

"Where would the fun be in that?" The guard chuckled and grabbed Kururu's face, pulling him closer so he could whisper in to his ear. "You know what? That little half pint over there..."

Kururu sneered at the Blue guard as he eyed Tororo out of the corner of his eye, Neither Kururu nor Tororo seeing as the guard putting his gun back in his belt before pulling an electro stick out from behind him.

"Hes _MINE~..._" The blue guard grinned as Kururu turned his head to look at him, and pressed the Electro-stick against him, shocking him him full blast.

"Kururu!" Tororo panickingly yelled as he watched his yellow companion surge with electricity.

Tororo struggled to his feet and lunged at the guard. Latching on to his arm and yanking it away from Kururu. He gave a sigh of relief when Kururu collapsed to the floor on his knees, panting and shaking, but fine otherwise from what he could see. This relief was short lived as his back was slammed against a wall. The guard looked down at Kururu, an apathetic look on his face.

"Oi, you yellow one, stay awake," The guard reeled his foot back and delivered a swift kick to Kururu's side, knocking him over and on to the floor. "I want you to watch this..."

Tororo who had been staring wide eyed as The blue guard abused Kururu began struggling even harder then he had before. "WHAT? No!" Tororo tried his hardest to attack the guard but it was a futile attempt as he was quickly immobilized by the guards higher skilled tactics in this sort of situations. Holding the electro-stick up to Tororo in a threatening manor he grinned.

"Calm down. I'll make you feel _real good_..."

As Tororo squirmed in the guards arms, Kururu watched in a hazed blur from his spot on the floor. Irritation bubbling up inside him. How dare this guard show up like this, interrupting there moment they where having, then just stealing Tororo away from him with force and molesting him.

"W-Why are you doing this you asshole?" Tororo squirmed in pain as he felt the guards hands trace around o his backside and pinch his tail hard between his fingers.

"I've been in the military most of my life. I don't get to see my wife often and I need a little release every now and again. This time you get to be that release..." The guard chuckled before closing his eyes and leaning down to capture Tororo's lips with his own.

"Hmpf?" Tororo twitched violently and closed his eyes behind his glasses. He could get through this right? Let the guard do his...thing... then get Kururu some help.

However Tororo's faith in his ability to tolerate this was decreasing rapidly. When he felt a finger make its way in to his entrance , the most degrading squeak he had ever heard erupted from his mouth, muffled by the kiss, and he squirmed uncontrollably at the unconformable sensation. He tried his hardest to ignore that, To ignore the finger in his aft and the tongue that had forced its way in to his mouth, to think of anything but what was happening at the moment. Vaguely he heard Kururu groan in pain and shift in his spot slightly, but he could not see him.

The guard pulled away from the kiss and Tororo gasped, taking in a much needed lungful of air.

"Heh heh, I'm almost gonna be sad when the army kills you... would be nice to take you home, make you mine..." The guard snickered, fantasizing to himself as he leaned down to bite roughly at Tororo's shoulder and leaving a fairly large hickey. The feeling of the fingers being removed alerted him to worse things to come and he felt himself lifted off the floor in to an awkward sitting position in the air with his back against the wall he panicked. He kicked his legs, beat the guard with his hands that where now free and kicked his legs and rapidly as he could, but this did not phase the guard.

"Shut up and enjoy the last fuck of your life you little brat." the guard sneered, sick of pretending to be nice. Spreading Tororo's legs he positioned himself at Tororo's entrance and grinned.

Tororo could feel tears building up in his eyes but he refused to cry. He didn't cry. Ever. Still the feeling of about to be taken by somebody he didn't even know, and against his will disgusted him. Made him want to curl up in to a ball and cry forever. However when he saw a yellow figure rise behind the guard, an aura of deadly intent surrounding it, he ceased his squirming and stared past the guards head.

"K-Kururu..." Tororo felt some of his tears spill over, over flooding his eyes to the point of making his eye sight blurry. His initial reaction is to wipe the tears away before they could be seen but that didn't seem important at the moment so they just rolled down his face until falling to the floor.

The guard froze for a moment before turning and aiming the electro-stick he had in hand straight at Kururu's face. Kururu didn't even glance at it.

"Let go of him. NOW." Kururu growled

"Or ells what?" The guard sneered, turning the electro-stick to its highest setting as sparks flew from it, dangerously close to Kururu's face.

"Or ells nothing. We have been through this before. Get. Off. Him. NOW."

Tororo blinked. An opening, Act now, find something. His gun.

Tororo lurched forward. His hand wrapped around the gun that the blue guard had tucked in to his belt. Yanking it loose, he aimed it, aimed it anywhere that would hit the guard and fired before the guard could turn to defend himself.

The kick from the gunfire almost cause Tororo to hit himself in the face with the gun. He fell to the floor roughly as the guard fell backwards on to the ground and cried out as he grasped at his stomach where the bullet wound was quickly leaking blood out.

Tororo shivered a bit and would have curled in to a ball in fear and disgust but Kururu grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the guard. Tororo then saw what he had actually done. He hadent killed him quite yet, he was still withering in pain and groaning as he clutched at his stomach. Tororo felt a tinge of panic at this. He had never killed anybody before and he certainly did not want to start now... then again...

Kururu Reached out and Grabbed the guards Face and turned it to force the guard to look at him.

"Oi, you sick fuck. Stay awake." Kururu growled, using the guards own words against him. "I want you to watch this, and watch it good you hear?" Kururu grinned evilly before he pulled Tororo to him and pressed there lips together in a brutal kiss. Tororo tried to jerk back but Kururu held him in place for a moment longer. When he did pull away both there faces where a dark shade of red.

The guard stared in confusion and pain and fear before Kururu leaned down to growl a whisper in to the dying guards ear.

"He. Is. _MINE_."

**OH HO HO HO**

**I think we have PROGRESS!**

**I like this chapter much better then the last. **

**I have constructed a plan in my head for most of the rest of the story so do not fear! It will all work out one way or another...unless I can't figure out an ending...**

**Woo I'm on a roll!**


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell Kururu?" Tororo growled, Sitting across from Kururu as he finished getting the now dead guard out of sight. As Kururu sorely slid down the wall to sit he quirked an eye ridge at the shaking young tadpole.

"What the hell what?" Kururu asked distractedly as he fingered burn mark that had been left on his side.

"You kissed me. AGAIN! Why! Are you fucking in love with me or some shit?" Tororo asked in an exasperated tone as he threw his hands in to the air. Kururu looked thoughtful for a moment before standing and waddling over to Tororo.

"Do I look like a man of many emotions to you Tororo?" He asked and Tororo shook his head. "Well perhaps I do and perhaps I don't, how should I be able to tell? At least I wouldn't be denying it if I was... Either way we shall have to figure that out in the future. Can you walk?" Kururu offered a hand To Tororo but it was rudely ignored as the orange hacker pushed himself off the floor.

"I can..." Tororo muttered and walked ahead of Kururu, neither of then having any clue as to where they should be going.

They walked in silence. Kururu noticed quickly that Tororo had his arms crossed over his chest in a way that seemed to comfort him slightly. He also noticed that he was shivering slightly and that he was bleeding ever so slightly the scratches that He himself had put on Tororo's side. As Tororo walked and his tail swerved side to side slightly with the movement, Kururu noticed an ever growing bruise on the lower part of the white of his tail. Kururu couldn't help but wince at that. Even he had his share of times during his childhood and teenage years when others would pull and tug on his tail just to be mean. Tails where sensitive as hell and it took very little to damage them.

"Are...are you OK?" Kururu finally asked. Tororo only scoffed and shook his head slightly. This irritated Kururu more then it normally would have. He didn't press Tororo's lack of a real answer though, opting out for a different tactic. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm just disturbed by the fact that I have had more mentally scarring things happen to me in the last week then I have in my entire life. For some reason you seem to be at the center of it all... or at least close to the center..." Tororo snapped angrily. Kururu blinked before glowering at Tororo, picking up his pace to to a trot until he was beside the salmon colored tadpole.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Squirt? Are you blaming me for what happened back there, because I think it was very clear that I didn't want that happening almost as much as you."

"No, I'm saying that your dangerous to be associated with. Even if not directly caused by you, you and your connections to people have always caused me trouble. People get associated with you, its like entering a fucking danger zone. You ARE a danger zone!" Tororo looked at Kururu from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about this more then he had expected him to.

"...If I'm so dangerous, why stick around?" Kururu held his hands behind his back as he walked, a slight hum to his words. It annoyed Tororo.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You are the only one who can know why you stick around me even if you despise all the "Danger" I bring in to your life. You figure that out and maybe you can figure some other things out. Get your life in order. Well as best as you can in the midst of a war anyway." Kururu lightly chided.

"Shut up Old man, not like you have any room to talk about there."

A short silence surrounded them before shouts could be heard further down the hall. Orders being given to soldiers, most likely about the bombs being dropped on there facility.

"GET THEM READY! THE TRAITORS GO FIRST! WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THE HUMANS AFFTERWARDS..." A commander ordered to the lower ranking soldiers.

Kururu quirked an eye ridge before pulling Tororo over closer to the wall. "OK they have at least some of our team in there...if we can get them out we might nit die as soon."

"You sound SO optimistic Kururu, you really do..." Tororo mumbled, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "How the hell are we going to do that?

Kururu paused for a moment before going over to the open door that led in to the main chamber of the base.. Peeking in and looking around so not to be detected by the many guards that where in the room, lining up there team for execution. "Um..."

Tororo kept watch as Kururu formulated a plan. He kept his back against the wall and edged along it silently, always keeping Kururu in eye sight and shouting distance. As he edged along the wall, his heel caught on something and scraped it slightly.

"Ow fuck...what the? What is this?" Tororo bent down to inspect further. A siding panel from the wall had come loose and was sticking out slight awry from the wall. Tororo pulled at it as something appeared to be behind it. Pulling the loose panel off, he snickered evilly to himself.

"Wow the army commanders who designed this base where fucking retarded weren't they?"

.Before him where wires. Wires that controlled things. Wires that he could mess with until they did whatever he wanted them to do.

It wasn't long before he was causing havoc among the base. The A/C and Heating went bonkers quickly, red lights flashed in the hall but no alarm went off, something that he didn't actually know exactly what it caused but screams could be heard off faintly in the distance.

Finally the lights went off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG NOW YOU IDIOTS! I DONT CARE! FIX IT NOW!" Cried the commander that was in the periviously lit room with the hostages.

Tororo quickly made his way back to the area he knew Kururu was in before he bumped in to him.

"Oi squirt...Ku, ku ku ku~ you sneaky little bastard." Kururu chuckled before shoving Tororo in to the room before them. "Now be sneaky again and go save those idiots."

"Bastard..."

Tororo slowly felt his way alongside the wall. He heard the quiet shuffling of Kururu following him shortly there after. The feeling of being in totally darkness always excited Tororo slightly. Not being able to see a thing was an almost exhilarating feeling if you thought about it right. At the moment however it just terrified the crap out of Tororo though. Not being able to see a thing, in a room filled with guards holding guns.

Oh he was SO gonna die.

"WHAT?" One of the commanders screamed from across the room. "FIND THEM! KILL THEM WHEN YOU DO!"

Tororo felt his stomach lurch at that. He continued walking along the wall though, fear not stopping the movements of his legs. He moved silently for what seemed hours to him, a cold sweat running down his face from the temperature that he had caused to go haywire.

"EXCELENT! DO IT NOW!"

Tororo blinked.

Do what now?

Then the room was flooded with a bright bright light. It felt as if all eyes where on him. Especially the guard that was RIGHT in front of him.

"TORORO GET DOWN!" Kururu screeched and Tororo did just that, almost as a reflex. Kururu quickly elbowed the guard in the face before he could fire and picked up the gun he had dropped. Then he ran, ran as fast as he could to the cover of a large cylinder shaped object that appeared to be some kind of a container for liquid. Tororo followed a quickly as he could. It seemed to take forever just to reach the cover that Kururu had found himself. Why no one had fired at him he did not know but he was scared out of his wits. Kururu sure as hell wasn't hesitating though. Firing off rapid fire from the mini machine gun that he had taken from the guard. From the sound of it he was hitting his marks.

"KURURU! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Keroro cried from his position of being held by the guard with a gun to his head. Kururu ignored him and turned back around just in time to miss being shot in the face by a shot from an enemy soldier.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU WANTING TO BLOW US ALL UP? GET THEM AWAY FROM THAT CONTAINER!" The commander yelled before whispering orders to two of his guards.

The two guards circled around opposite sides of the container guns ready for an attack if necessary. The came around it and made themselves visual to Kururu and Tororo. Kururu quickly shot his down but Tororo, being without a gun, was dragged off and back in t the center of the room.

"TORORO!" Kururu called out before quickly following the guard and coming face to face with about 40 guns.

"Fucking hell..." Kururu muttered before dropping the gun he held and putting his hands in the air. A guard quickly grabbed them both and dragged him to the center of the floor and pushed him to the ground where a gun was immediately pressed to the side of his head.

"You shall be the first to die, due to you little disruption you have caused us, and the massive amounts of damage you have done to this base." The commander growled as he grabbed Kururu's face and squished it slightly between his fingers. "Honored?"

Kururu was silent for a moment, Seemingly thinking of what to say before he spat in to the commanders face.

"Fuck you." Kururu sneered at the commander as he watched him wipe the spit off of his face and nodded at the guard. Kururu was hunched over, the gun placed at the very base of his neck and aimed slightly upward to go straight up through his head. It would be sure to kill him and if for some weird reason it didn't, it would leave him in pain for the rest of his short life.

"On my mark!" The commander ordered and entire platoon watched with tears in there eyes as the sight that was about to happen

"Sargent Major Kururu!" Keroro cried out, struggling against the guard that held him roughly before reviving a swift blow to his head with the but of a gun. Not hard enough to knock him out, but just enough to shut him up.

The guard raised his hand, ready to signal and bring Kururu's death to him. Tororo watched, blank and hollow faced. He somehow knew that this would be the hardest part of it all. After this he wouldn't mind them killing him. What reason would have have to live?

Just as the guard was about to bring his hand down. A deep voice rang out through the large room.

"STOP!"

**Dun dun dun.**

**Who is this mystery person? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Pfft **

**I don't like this chapter... At all...**

**Next chapter should be more..."Interesting" To say the least...**


	18. Chapter 18

"STOP!"

The sound rang out through the room. Everybody looked up besides Kururu and Tororo. Kururu because he was still nervous that if he moved, he would have his brains blown out of his skull. Tororo because his eyes where trained on Kururu at the moment and couldn't bring himself to look away even for a moment.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The voice cried out again and footsteps, almost stomps, could be heard as this mystery person crossed the room and over to them to put a stop to what was happening.

"DAD?" Keroro seemed totally shocked at the moment, not sure weather to be scared or relived. "W-what are you doing here!"

Keroro's father ignored him and went straight up to the guard that was about to kill off Kururu and smacked the gun that was at the back of his head away. Kururu visibly relaxed an enormous amount. He then grabbed the commander who had been giving all of the commands by the shoulder and pulled him closer to glare in his face. "You imbecile! Do you know who these people are!"

"T-T-They are intruders sir! We are simply doing what we thought the higher ups may have wanted us to do!"

The commander received a swift backhand and he was on the floor. "You do not make the orders. You follow the orders or do nothing until orders are given. That is how it works." The demon Sergent growled before turning to the rest of the guards. "Well? Let them go! Now!"

All of the guards released all of the team and backed off quickly and murmuring apologies.

Keroro's father turned back to the commander and waved at the him to leave. "These "intruders" are now our guests. They will have the freedom to move about the base as pleased, they are not to be harmed. Get them the best rooms to rest in and get them what they need. Do you understand?"

The commander nodded hurriedly before running out of the room to inform others of the instructions.

The entire team sighed and nearly flopped forward. After a moment, Keroro's father sauntered over to Keroro and offered him a hand, witch keroro took and stood before his father.

"I need you to come with me. We have much to talk about and so little time to do so. Your friends need to join us as well."

"Yes sir!" Keroro saluted and motioned for everyone ells to follow them.

"Clean up this mess!" Keroro's father ordered to no guard in particular but motioned to the several dead guards scattered about the room.

The entire group was lead to what appeared to be a massive sized version or a room that you would see in an office meeting room. A long table stretched across the room and keronians filled every chair yet not one of them where speaking. At the opposite end of the room, was a large, lucious chair and in it sat the head honcho of the keronian army. When he stood from his chair, glaring angrily at them all, Tororo noticed that not one person the team saluted or showed any sign of respect for this man. It almost made him smirk.

A long moment passed before the army leader said anything.

"Why cant you bastards just drop dead already!"

When nobody said anything as a rebuttal, The leader sighed and flopped down in his chair. He looked about as tired as Tororo felt.

"Alright, you rebels have already caused more damage then we are willing to tolerate in just the last two days. You idiots cant seem to realize that you are fighting on a side that will inevitably loose in the end despite your efforts. However, I like the vigor and dedication you have. Therefore I have come up with an offer for all of you. You keronians; Come back to our side, return to your natural people. You will only be punished minimally! Maybe loose a rank or two in some of your cases and put on probation. But with full rights given to you as deserved." The leader sighed with a nod.

All was silent for another moment before Keroro blinked and cried out. "What? No! What a pitiful offer you give to us in hopes of us not attacking you. Gero Gero Gero!"

Giroro rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the table. "You would still kill off all of the humans! Then all of our work so far would have gone to waste!" Giroro growled and folded his arms across his chest.

The leader hummed slightly, thinking about Giroro's outburst while gazing over the humans in slight disgust. Despite his screaming at him to slaughter all of them right then and there, He knew how badly he wanted these keronians on his team. This group of rebels could easily make high commander soldiers if fed the right misinformation and trained in the right fields. Perhaps in a situation like this...compromises could be made.

"Alright...Here is my final offer. You join back up with the army...and these humans here will survive. You may have them as sort of...ah..._pets_."

"PETS?" Every one of the humans with them instantly showed there disliking of this idea and much chatter started up among them.

"Yes _PETS_! That is pretty much what you would be. Tracking devices must be installed in to you, a regular feeding time for you all, you may not work anywhere on Keron and you must all be deprived of your ability to reproduce.

Many groans of discomfort and protest sounded throughout the humans. "_Why, _Exactly would they need to be fixed?" Giroro asked, somewhat concerned about the health of his human comrades, Natsumi's in particular.

The leader blinked at the question for a moment, as if Giroro was stupid for asking it, before scoffing and waving a hand somewhat dismissively. "If we let them live AND keep the ability to reproduce, then what would be the point of killing off the rest of there species. They would just repopulate!"

Giroro growled, realizing the Army Leader's point. The leader smirked, knowing full well he had them in a corner.

"That is my final offer. You can either stay here and join us in our conquest, getting to keep your friends for he rest of there lives and having them live moderate lives...or you can leave with your friends, go back to earth and die with them and all the other humans. At least if you take up my offer you made SOME sort of a change in some humans lives. Isn't that what you wanted to do all along anyway? Save your friends?"

Silence filled the room. Neither human nor Keronian spoke. Both contemplating the possibilities of the offers and what one might get out of each of them.

The leader smirked and waved to some guards and Keroro's father who had been ever so silently standing in a corner, watching the debate while wondering if his son would make the right choice and rejoin them, to remove the "guests" from the room. "Spend the night here in some of the extra rooms we have around the base. Sleep on the offer and give me your final response in the morning."

Before they where asked any more questions, everyone had been herded out in to the hall.

* * *

><p>"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Natsumi cried, partially strangling Giroro in fit of rage as she shook him. "I will NOT live the rest of my life as a PET!"<p>

"NAT—SU—MI!" Giroro cried before being flung to the floor and discarded like a piece of trash. "I am only thinking...logically..."

Keroro's father stepped forward and looked up to Natsumi. "Please, I really do think that you should heavily consider the Leader's offer to you. What he is offering is really not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Humans are not meant to be pets! We just aren't like that! It would be awful!"

A loud murmur broke out and soon escalated in to what was quickly turning in to a screaming match between the group. Tororo winced at what he thought might be his eardrum exploding in his head and looked around. Kururu was walking off lazily in the direction that a guard had told them to go to get to extra unused rooms that they could sleep in.

"Ku ku ku~, you idiots figure out what you want to do. I don't really care at this point. I'll go with whatever you decide."

Nobody even seemed to notice that Kururu had sauntered off down the hall and there arguments and screaming continued. Tororo also slowly broke off from the group. Like with Kururu, they didn't even seem to realize that Tororo was missing.

It took Tororo a minute to catch up with Kururu because he got confused it what way he was supposed to go. Finally he saw the back of the yellow devil and trotted up beside him.

"You really are a cold hearted bastard aren't you?" Tororo asked a second after he caught his breath from trying to catch up to Kururu.

"Hmm? What makes you say that? You know, aside from all the obvious points?" Kururu snickered, not even glancing at Tororo, instead keeping his eyes trained on the floor just in front of where he would be stepping next.

"Well the fact that you take no interest in the planet your trying to protect is one. Not caring about any of the humans or anything on it. You don't care about anything. Thats one point right there." Tororo rambled off, not really angry or annoyed, just more curious then anything.

"I...I_ do _Care about...certain things...humans just aren't one of them. The vast majority of them are idiots who if we somehow do manage to save them all from death, would just kill themselves all off in a war between themselves. I must admit I do like that Saburo kid. Hes different then the rest of them...but not enough for me to really care about whether or not this planet survives." Kururu said in a correcting tone.

…

"Kururu...if you don;t care about the humans...why are you fighting in this war?... if not for the humans, then what? And don't tell me curry because you can get that in any part of the galaxy!"

Kururu let out a short string of Ku's before finally looking up to Tororo and grinning slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing Squirt. Why are _you_ fighting in this war? You have even less reason to like earth then I do."

Tororo realized that this was a good question. What was he fighting in this war? He had been given an option out of this, even more so then Kururu, and he had chosen to stay.

"I think..." Tororo began after thinking for a few minutes of walking. "That I may have been in it for the danger and excitement of war. I remember always finding wars and battles somewhat intriguing when I was young. Something about the life threatening tension about it was appealing..."

Kururu snorted. "Your an idiot." Kururu grinned and stopped walking before grabbing Tororo's wrist and pulling him closer, Closer then Tororo was expecting. Tororo could almost feel Kururu;s breath on his lips and it made him shiver.

"Hey squirt... Didn't you say something about me being dangerous to you earlier?" Kururu snickered and held fast on to Tororo as the tadpole squirmed in he grasp.

"U-uh...Well yeah but I mea-..." Tororo began in a stammering fashion. Kururu's grin switched in to a mischievous smirk.

"You also just said that you where fighting in this war for danger...You wouldn't happen to be fighting for me, would you Squirt?"

Tororo's brightened a few shades of red and he looked away before using his free hand to push Kururu's face away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, _Old __M__an_." Tororo pushed Kururu away completely after the yellow devil loosened his grip and began down the hall again. "You and your creepy perverted thoughts."

The walk the rest of the way to the spare rooms was in silence. Only the fall of there footsteps could be heard and the two where to lost in there own thoughts to even register the quiet sound. Before they knew it though, they had reached the spare rooms.

"Finally. This base is fucking huge." Tororo grumbled before looking at one of the doors. Kururu grunted in a response that didn't really have his full attentions.

"Squirt."

"Eh? What?

Kururu grinned again and leaned forward until there faces where level with each other.

"Seriously. _Why_ are you in this war, on a loosing side, that is likely going to die? Seriously for the danger? Why would you risk getting killed for danger?"

Tororo thought about this for a moment

"For some reason... People tend to find 'Danger'..._Attractive_...so to speak" Tororo said with an evil little smirk spread across his face, putting stress on the word 'Attractive' as a teasing hint to the bastard in from of him.

Kururu blinked behind his glasses, thinking about what Tororo said before another, even bigger grin spread across his face.

"I hate you Squirt."

"I hate you to Old man.

**OK!**

**So it has been a while since I posted a chapter (eh I have taken longer before) But here is the next chapter.**

**I noticed two things:**

**1: if I post two many chapters in a short amount of time, I feel like I'm posting crap. So if I take longer it tends to make me feel like I'm posting better stuff. IDK if I am but whatever I will leave that up to you.**

**2: I work better if I have what I am going to be writing, written down as a basic outline.**


	19. Chapter 19

There where many things about the yellow devil that irritated Tororo. This however...this was insane.

Tororo had to struggle to sleep. It was becoming increasingly frequent to see Kururu in his dreams, and when he did, things tended to escalate rather quickly. His mind cruelly replaying one particular event that happened between him and Kururu, teasing him with what he wanted but also what he was denying. In his dream he was sweltering, sweat rolling down his body as it rubbed flush up against Kururu's. He felt as if he would surely overheat.

Yet something in the back of his mind made him think that he was cold. Yet he ignored this, choosing instead to focus on the hazy act that was being played out before him.

However, despite his wishes to remain asleep, He was violently shaken from his subconscious fantasy. Ripped from his sleep only to find that he was awakened by the very object of his recent desires. Kururu pulled the half asleep tadpole from his somewhat warm bed, out in to the middle if the sub-zero temperatures that was the rest of the room.

"Oi Squirt! Sorry to pull you from your erotic dream you where having there, but the leader wanted you." Kururu said with a sly grin.

Tororo scoffed and stepped back away from Kururu before crossing his arms across his arms.

"My dream was NOT Erotic! It was just a normal dream like always!" Tororo huffed and glared at the wall to his left.

"Uh hu, suuuuuure it wasn't." Kururu snicked "Tororo you mumble in your sleep. Quiet vocally at that. Not that anybody could tell what you where saying..."

Tororo groaned and headed towards the door, but Kururu beat him to it and promptly blocked his only exit. "Uhg Kururu, my dreams are my own business. Not yours."

Kururu snickered loudly. "True true, but if the dreams involved me, that means that I at least have every right to bug you about it..." Kururu leaned back against the door, palms spread flat against it as he stared Tororo down with an evil smirk "What was it like squirt? Where you moaning my name? Was it like this; 'Ah! Nng~ Kururu! N-no don't touch me there! O-ohhh~3'"

Tororo couldn't help but bust out laughing at the spectacle before him. Kururu acting out the role of what he though Tororo's dream was like from the young tadpole's point of view was an incredibly hilarious scene to witness.

"Pu, pu pu puu~! You have no idea how much of a narcissistic bastard you look like right now!" Tororo snickered, holding his sides and stumbling a bit.

Kururu grinned and stepped aside, pulling the door behind him open as he went. "This way Squirt, we are supposed to be in leaders room already anyway..." Kururu smirked.

The mood seemed to instantly drop to a depressing mood. "Why...Why dose your leader need us?" Tororo asked somewhat hesitantly.

Kururu shrugged rather indifferently and kept his gaze trained ahead of him. "Something about a distress call from earth I believe...if I heard him correctly...it was from Pururu."

Tororo visibly flinched at this. He had always had a soft spot for there medic and if something had happened to her, he didn't know if he could handle it...

As the two hackers walked down the hall Tororo could hear the others fighting and arguing from Keroro's room,.it only got louder as they got closer and Tororo nearly tried to cover his ears when they actually entered the room.

"YOU NEED TO DO THIS! IF YOU DONT WE CANT GET OUT OF HERE!" Keroro yelled, standing on a table, ordering what seemed to be everyone in the room But only Tamama and Taruru saluted him so Tororo guessed he had been addressing them. "if you can not crate a good distraction our plan will fail!"

Tororo was lost. What plan was this idiot talking about? He didn't doubt that it would fail miserably and probably get them all killed. In fact, he felt so sure that he would die from this plan that he could almost swear he felt his imminent death being sealed as Keroro pointed to both him and Kururu in a somewhat over dramatic.

"YOU TWO," Keroro began on his instructions and grinned in a way that Tororo had never seen on him before. "You two...you need to get us a ship. A fast one! We need you to go to the docking area and hot-wire one. Tamama and Taruru will serve as a distraction to any of the guards that are in the room at the time. Me and the others will cover you in anyway we can!" Keroro ordered before placing his hands on his hips in a powerful pose and laughing, proud at coming up with this plan.

Oh yeah. They where fucked.

"You want to steal a ship? Are you insane?" Tororo asked, glaring at Keroro from behind his glasses so no one could see him. "That's practically a suicide mission!"

"Recruit! This whole War is a suicide mission for us. We HAVE to help Pururu though!...and besides...what choice do you have? Gero Gero Gero!"

Though Keroro's cocky attitude was getting to him, Tororo realized that he WAS right. Without Pururu, who would fix them up? Give them encouragement! What choice DID he have?

"Alright...How are we going to do this?"

* * *

><p>Everybody was in position to strike. The docking area had about 4 guards in total in it. There where two ships in the dock but they would only need one. The entire group was dead silent as Both Taruru and Tamama entered the middle of the docking area, there presence attracting the notices of most of the guards. Then there act began.<p>

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR STEPPING YOU IDIOT!" Tamama yelled out at Taruru and shortly after a fight so realistic it may have actually been real broke out between the two. The guards looked at each other before all rushing over to the fight to see if they should intervene. This prompted everyone ells in to actions. Kururu and Tororo both quickly made there way across the large docking room and to one of the two ships.

Tororo could tell Kururu was nervous. He kept looking around just as Tororo did, but he managed to get the ship's door open in record time. "Get in get in!" Kururu whispered to Tororo as he climbed in to the now open hatch. Tororo quickly followed and looked around.

It was a small ship all things considered. Just barley big enough to squish there entire group in to.

The two hackers quickly set to work, Kururu at one of the control panels starting up the ship and Tororo manning the weapons system. The guards heard the ship power up and turned away from the two quarreling brats to shoot at the ship. Tororo snickered and turned the ships weapons to the guards and fired with a deadly accuracy. All of the 4 guards fell to the ground around Taruru and Tamama who where cowering in each others arms in fear of accidentally being shot.

"Oi, Lets go! NOW!" Kururu ordered. Tororo felt a brief...ah...admiration for Kururu when he was commanding like that. "Tororo, connect to the wireless connection in the base and open the docking door for us."

"On it!" Tororo responded and worked to get the door open and allow them to leave as the others climbed aboard the cramped ship.

"Good work Tamama, Taruru! What excellent acting skills you two have!" Keroro said as he pulled himself up and proceeded to help the others aboard.

"Yeah...acting...yeah..." Tamama muttered before glaring at Taruru who was happily oblivious.

It quickly became overcrowded in the ship and Tororo felt that it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on his work as it felt as though someone was constantly looking over his shoulder. It made him anxious to get out of there and back on to earth. "I got it! Its open! Kururu get us out of here!"

"Ku, ku ku kuu~!" Kururu snickered and pulled a leaver that sent the ship forward and in to the general direction of earth.

"GERO GERO GERO GERO! Next stop; EARTH!"

A beep and a flashing dot on a radar alerted Tororo to the fact that they where being followed.

"P-pu pu pu...Not to rain on your parade or anything Keroro, but we may have to take a bit of a detour... seems we are being followed." Tororo growled and tried to activate weapons that could shoot enemies behind them.

"GERO! Kururu! Tororo! Giroro! SOMBODY! Get rid of them!" Keroro cried out, panicking and giving as many orders as he could in hopes that something would work and save them.

"Kururu, cant this thing go any faster?" Tororo growled out, still trying to get the weapons to do what he wanted. Kururu just grunted in response.

The small ship that was trailing them, and catching up fast, open fired on them. Many of the shots missed but one hit and shook the ship. All of the humans hugged closer together, fear causing them to go silent and not care about anything but each other at the moment.

Smirking, Tororo managed to get a gun to come out from the bottom of the ship that was aimed towards the rear and that would actually be able to attack the enemy.

"Kururu, Focus on steering us! Get us back to the Hinata house! I'LL take care of this bastard..." Tororo said as he took careful aim at the ship that was following them.

"...But Squirt...He would likely follow us ...might harm humans or worse..." Kururu looked up from the control panel he was sitting at.

"Kururu! Just listen to what I say for ONCE and DO IT!" Tororo yelled, only taking his attention from his aiming only for a moment. Kururu blinked before snickering a bit.

"Yes, _sir_!" Kururu couldn't help but grinning as he put the coordinates in for the Hinata house, preparing to steer manually if something should go wrong. "Should be all good. Go get em Squirt."

All of the keronians and humans watched in a bit of awe. They had never seen Kururu work this well with anyone (well maybe except Angol Mois) before, let alone Tororo. It was fascinating to them and almost calmed them for a moment before another violent shaking went through the ship they where on as the ship following them shot at them again.

Tororo fired the weapons he had at his disposal. The ship following them was able to easily dodge but Tororo noticed that it was taking a different approach to attacking them now that they had there weapons online.

They where getting closer to the planet, entering the earth atmosphere in fact. Tororo would have to get rid of this pest, and fast.

As they got closer to the ground, he fired more, trying desperately to hit the ship. He could see the Hinata house. It was...

It was on Fire.

He froze, watching the house they where headed to burning and near crumbling to the ground as humans gathered around to try to put the fire out. Momentarily forgetting about the enemy following them until it was to late. The ship behind them shot of an attack that short circuited there entire ship.

Both Kururu and Tororo jumped back as a surge of electricity erupted through there control stations. A moment of silence passed. Then they felt it. That feeling of pure weightlessness when free falling through air.

They where going to crash

Giroro, being the quick thinker that he was, pushed himself over to the emergency lever and pulled it. Two large parachutes came from the top, giving them a safe way to land. Everyone promptly fell to the floor and let out pain filled groans.

"Ow..." Muttered most of the group.

* * *

><p>It was about 6 minutes before they touched down on to land and by then EVERYONE was ready to be off that ship forever. They had landed a few houses down the street from the Hinata house. A young girl who had been outside looked up to the ship but did pay much attention to it and continued on with her toys. The thick stench of smoke filled the air and all of the platoon rushed down the street to the remains of there house.<p>

"PURURU!" Keroro cried out in to the ruins and rushed down to the base, witch had also been badly burned. "PURURU WHERE ARE YOU?"

As they traveled further down in to the base, they all began to realize that This fire had been no accident. Not only had the burned the upper part of the house, but they had actually gone down in to the base to set fire to that as well. The army had meant to kill anyone in there base.

They traveled in silence. There was no sign of anyone having been killed in the fire. Finally they reached the med-bay. A quiet crying could be heard coming from the farthest quarantine room and Keroro stepped forward.

"P-Pururu?" Keroro timidly called out. The crying immediately stopped and Pururu poked her head from around the corner. After staring at them for a moment as if she had seen a ghost, she came around the corner completely. What the rest of the platoon saw made most of them gasp. The normally sweet and innocent Pururu was covered in nearly head to toe in what appeared to be ashes from the fire...and what appeared to be blood.

Keroro took a step back wards in slight shock before Pururu collapsed to her knees and burst in to tears.

"P-Pururu? What happened to you?"

Pururu sniffled and rubbed her face, only smearing more blood and soot across it.

"I-I-I was in the middle of G-Garuru's surgery and...they started a fire! I tried to finish up with Garuru but...the fire was getting to close...i couldn't …..we would have both died..." Pururu broke down and curled up in to a tight little ball before crying out in to her knees. "I COULDNT HELP HIM! ….I tried...i tried so hard! Having to leave him in the middle of the surgery..."

Natsumie, who had been closest to Pururu, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms the small lavender alien. Everyone ells sat there a moment, there brains processing what Pururu had said.

Giroro was the first to figure it out.

"G-...GARURU!" The red alien cried out as he ran around the corner and in to the room that Pururu had been in before.

Before him was a table. The table held a figure that was obviously keronian in nature, with a white blanket draped over the entire thing. Blood stained the blanket right about where a keronians leg would be.

"G-Garuru?" Giroro muttered to himself in somewhat disbelief. He made his way over to the table and pulled back the blanket just enough to see the face of his brother before replacing it and covering his mouth to keep from crying.

"I am...SO sorry Giroro..." Pururu muttered shakily as she tried to wipe the tears from her face, only to make it more of a mess then it already was. " It was a risky surgery to begin with...i had to deal with the fire...i didn't have time to make sure he didn't bleed...that's how he died...i just wish..." Pururu chocked up a bit and covered her mouth.

Giroro fell to his knees beside the bed and grabbed the hand of his brothers corpse. Tears spilled down his face and he cried out.

"BROTHER!"

**OK...yeah...I killed Garuru XD**

**I HATE this chapter. BUT I think the next chapter or two should be more interesting...i have most of the story now planned out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Garuru's funeral was held the next day. A heavy air of depression and sadness clung to the entire house. No one was calm, Death looming over them all as if it could strike at any moment.

Giroro spent all of his time planning, trying to think of a way to win this war. No body had seen him leave the main meeting room in many many hours. Constantly working, constantly trying to think of a way to make sure his brother did not die in vain. It was seeming more and more like a fruitless attempt as the hours passed.

Kururu on the other hand, had been formulating his own strategy silently in his mind. It was almost like a game of chess. Even if you have few pieces, you can still win if you can get to the king. Or in this case, the army commander. It was risky, very risky. There was almost no way whoever they sent would survive. He remember a self destruct panel in the older versions of invasion bases. If the keronian army was still stupid enough to be using the same old technology of self destruct then they might have a chance. However it would likely be in the heart of the base and whoever activated would most likely have about 30 seconds before there demise.

Despite this, he proposed his plan to Giroro.

Giroro was intrigued by Kururu's plan, enough so to call a meeting.

"Now...i know we have suffered...i think that we may have a plan that we can work by though. Kururu has informed me that there is a high possibility of a self destruct panel hidden in the main chamber of the moon base. If we can send one person in there and they can manage to set off the self destruct panel, we may be able to kill off there leader. If we can do that, judging by how most of the keronian army seems to work, we may be able to run them off. However... whoever we send in there will most likely survive. It would be a suicide mission for them."

Every one was instantly quieted at the fact that one of there comrades would be dying. Everybody looked to one another to see if they where going to offer themselves up.

"We will need someone who can fit in to the small chamber that it will be kept in...most likely a tadpole..." Giroro spoke up again, trying to ease the fear slightly in anyway he could, but not really helping.

"I will NOT sacrifice Tamama for this mission! He is to useful to us! I have never met a subordinate as loyal as him!" Keroro pipped up, slamming his hands on the table defensively.

"KERORO! We HAVE to send somebody up there to do this! This is a last resort plan! That means we are at our ropes end! If this fails we and all of the humans will be KILLED!"

They argued on for a few minutes more, Tamama constantly agreeing with Keroro and Giroro getting close to putting a bullet hole through Keroro's skull. Then Tororo spoke up.

"...I'll do it."

Everyone froze a moment to look at the salmon colored tadpole, who had just offered his life for the sake of a race he had never really even associated with.

"I mean...you need someone who could fit in to the chamber and what not... but you would also need someone who knows what the fuck they are doing right?"

Giroro stood there a moment, thinking of whether or not this was a good idea. Then he nodded.

"Yes...you have a point... it sounds like a good plan. If you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the planet then you shall be sent out tomorrow. Take tonight to say goodbye to everyone you need to." Giroro nodded slowly, sitting back down.

A loud Clatter sounded through the room and everyone turned to look at Kururu who set his empty curry dish down in front of him rather roughly. The yellow devil stood without another noise and left the room, not wanting to hear any more.

"Kurur- oof.." Tororo tried to call out to Kururu but was quickly silenced by a hysterical Taruru who proceeded to blabber on about being brave and being the hero and how he would miss the hacker.

Tororo absent mindedly patted at Taruru's head in a comforting manor, staring after Kururu in slight wonder.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when Tororo entered the partially scorched lab that was Kururu's hide away. The lab was dark for most of the time, only to be filled with a red light flashing from the screen every few seconds. Along with the red flash, the word DANGER flashed on to the screen as well. The light only offered for a few moments at a time of sight before he was blinded by darkness once more. Within those short bursts of light, Tororo managed to make out the layout of the lab, and the fact that several lab tables had been tipped over and many tools had been strewn across the floor. Tororo was forced to pick and choose his way through the lab to the main computer where Kururu sat staring up at the flashing monitor.<p>

Tororo wondered absent mindedley what Kururu was thinking about and if he was the one who trashed his lab like this. He probably was. Had it been whoever had set fire to there base, he would have picked up and organized his area. When he could be, Kururu was an neat and tidy guy. Something had obviously ticked him off. That meant Tororo would have to tread carefully if he wanted to get anything done...and not get injured.

"Kururu? What are you doing?" Tororo asked somewhat timidly, not wanting to startle the yellow menace.

A long, drawn out silence came afterwards. Kururu didn't even flinch. Though Tororo was used to this kind of treatment from Kururu, to have him give him the silent treatment at a time like this was pissing him off. Tororo had done NOTHING wrong, he did not deserve this.

"Kururu are you going to be mature or are you just gonna sit there and ignore me for the rest of the night? I don't care if you don't like it but I going to be the one to go in to that base and set off the bomb. I may die for it but...whatever, I will likely die even if I don't do this. At least I know I'm dying for a cause! Stop being a jerk and talk to me already! Yell even! I don't care just say something!" Tororo raised his voice, probably higher then necessary for the moment, and took several steps forward towards the chair.

…

"Your an idiot Tororo..." Kururu muttered, not even turning to face the somewhat bewildered tadpole. Tororo growled and turned Kururu's chair around so the scientist was facing him. Kururu looked up, a somewhat depressed and unimpressed look plastered on to his face.

"I'm an idiot? What the hell Kururu? YOUR an idiot!" Tororo pokes a finger in Kururu's face in a challenging manor, just daring Kururu to say otherwise. Kururu looked at the finger pointed at his face before smacking it away and rising from his chair. When he took a menacing step forward, Tororo took a half step back, sneering in the face of his...his...He didn't even know what Kururu was to him anymore.

"You have no idea what you getting in to do you? What waters your treading in, what your about to cause. THATS why your an idiot! You cant see what is so dam obvious...I was an idiot for a long time it seems..." Kururu muttered as he stood before Tororo, rubbing his temples softly and feeling the onset of a headache. Tororo just tapped his foot in an annoyed manor and waved his hand impatiently.

"Care to explain what you mean?" Tororo huffed in an annoyed fashion.

"...I hate you..." Kururu muttered under his breath and looked down at the floor beneath them.

"yeah thats helpful..." Tororo muttered before turning to leave after having been fed up with Kururu's cryptic-ness. The older frog quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and kept him from leaving.

"I hate myself for not realizing it sooner...i should have see, should have noticed and figured it out..." Kururu growled, not looking up from the floor but quirking an eye ridge to show that he was thinking and not just avoiding Tororo's eyes. "I hate... I HATE these feelings...they annoy me...i cant sleep, I cant eat...i cannot think...not without my thoughts wondering to places they don't need to be...i tried to see if you may have had similar feelings but your either to stupid to realize or just ignoring them and in denial..." Kururu growled and looked up at Tororo and grabbed him by both of his shoulders before shaking him slightly. "And most of all I hate YOU for not giving me enough dam time to do anything about these realizations! WHY? Why the hell did you have to go offer yourself up for a suicide mission! How am I supposed to deal with this in one night?"

Tororo winced as Kururu's grip on his shoulder tightened until deep scratches where left on his shoulder and a small part of his shoulder blades. He didn't register the burning type of pain it left though. He pushed Kururu back from him slightly, glaring at him through his glasses. There was no way? All that...Flirting...could it have been...for real? No...Tororo wasn't THAT lucky...

"K-kururu? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kururu stared at him for a moment like he was some type of exotic animal.

"Ive been thinking Tororo...Perhaps I don't hate you...i think these feelings I may have been feeling for you may be something new...something different..." Kururu straightened his posture and pulled the young hacker closer to him, slowly wrapping his arms around Tororo's body and effectively holding him in place as he leaned his face closer to his, causing Tororo's face to erupt in to several different shades of red. "Something...dangerous..."

Kururu pressed his lips flush up against the captive tadpole's lips. He could tell though, Tororo wasn't _really _captive. If he was, he would have been squirming and fighting him so much more. Tororo wanted this just as much as Kururu did, he could almost taste it. This only made him put more pressure in to the kiss, applying a bit more force and trying to show Tororo what Kururu had been longing to do. The only struggle that Tororo put up was to free his arms, and once that had been granted his arms immediately found there way around Kururu's neck and pulling him closer.

Tororo had no clue what he was doing. No clue at all. The only hints he got where following what Kururu was doing to him. Whatever he he was doing though seemed to please Kururu as the older frog squeezed him tighter and doing everything in his power to pull Tororo closer to him...to make sure Tororo knew that he would soon be _his._

Though that particular thought didn't sound to terrible, another though popped in to his head that made him want to shoot himself in his goddamn forehead. NOW he understood what Kururu had been so upset about. Sure, they could be together...but for how long? One night? Here they where, discovering something that could be one of the best thing to happen to them ever, and it would have to end so abruptly the next day. The thought gave him the intense feeling of his guts where being torn in two. So intense he couldn't help but gasp out

however, Before Tororo could say anything, Kururu quickly took advantage of Tororo's open mouth and slid his tongue in. Instead Tororo just settled for shutting his eyes and scratching hard at Kururu's lower back to keep himself from crying. Kururu gave a quiet groan of pain-filled pleasure in to the kiss and pulled away from the bruising kiss for a much needed breath of air.

Tororo rolled his head back and forth slightly, thoughts in a haze. He heard Kururu mumbling angrily to him but he could not quite make out what he was saying.

"Your an idiot Tororo..." Kururu muttered somewhat angrily and sadly at the same time as he trailed soft kisses around his face in an affectionate sort of way.

This was Kururu's way of claiming him. He knew what Kururu was wanting. He wanted to pull him closer, to just have him and know that he could. He had always known Kururu was a possessive bastard and now….now he loved it.

"Kururu…. We can't….I mean nothing serious….I regret my decision now…." Tororo snickered quietly, tightening his grip around Kururu. "You always _have_ been able to make me feel like a totally idiot…" Kururu buried his face in to Tororo's neck, sighing deeply and growling a bit. "You _are_ a total idiot squirt. I already told you that."

The yellow menace lifted Tororo's chin, smirking slight and tilting his head back and pressing his lips against his once more. Tororo lips tasted oddly bland, indicating the fact that he hadn't eaten anything recently. It was a bit disappointing. Stepping backward, blindly feeling behind him for his chair and pulling Tororo along with him. The tadpole would have followed him if he had been walking through fire at this point. After being pulled down on to the chair and Kururu's lap, Tororo got a bit braver. Kururu obviously wanted this right? What would a bit of experimentation hurt?

A few light touches, innocent enough, along Kururu's back got an interesting reaction. A shiver when his hands ghosted over more sensitive parts of his back. A low, throaty growl came from Kururu. Tororo felt the older frogs teeth sip roughly at his lower lip witch elicited a quiet, somewhat sad and somewhat pleading whimper from him. This reminded him so much of his dreams he had been having. He could tell though; This was real. He could feel Kururu, the ever growing heat around them as they lost themselves more and more in each other. His sense of touch heightened by the slight arousal he now felt, along with his lack of being able to see anything every other second. The thought buzzing in the back of the head that Kururu could just be using him for his own primitive desires, yet knowing fully well he wasn't.

It was exciting.

It was _Dangerous._

…

It turned him on

"K-kururu! Uhm..." Tororo couldn't hide the nervous stutter in his voice and it made his face light up like a light-bulb. Luckily Kururu caught on and smirked deviously.

"Wanting something like this Squirt?" Kururu said, a lewd smirk spreading across his face as he slid his hand in to the gap between Tororo's leg and blatantly groped at him. A somewhat surprised gasp followed by a quite moan erupted from Tororo and he nodded his head furiously.

"Kururu please...even if we can only have this one night... this has been driving me insane for too long..." Tororo babbled out.

Kururu smirked slightly before lifting Tororo off of him and setting him on the floor to stand before lifting himself up from the chair and grabbing Tororo by the wrist and leading him off in the direction of his pathetic excuse for a bedroom, snickering as he went.

"Let me see if I can help you with that, _Squirt."_

**OK!**

**WOOT**

**FINALLY**

**OK so I want your guy's opinion. I can do 1 of 2 things here. I'm debating on weather I want to write another sex scene and well...if I don't it will just be heavily implied that they have sex.**

**Would you guys like me to actually write it out or are you fine with just implications? **

**I'm fine with either (Though writing it is more work and a bit harder) and I warn you, this will MOST LIKELY be the last chance to get another sex scene in here XD.**


	21. Chapter 21

Tororo had been in Kururu's room many times before...yet it had never had this air of...intimacy before.

Now with his back against the inside of Kururu's bedroom door and Kururu pressed flush up against his front, he was glad for the privacy. He wouldn't want anybody walking in on something like this and awkward explaining following that. No, No Tororo could do without that.

However, even with the mild pleasures he was reviving from the light touches that Kururu was bestowing around his body, Tororo couldn't help find great amusement in this whole situation. It probably had to due with his own weird sadistic and egotistic nature but having Kururu in such a desperate and somewhat nervous state made him grin. The whole way to Kururu's room the yellow menace had struggled greatly to keep himself from jumping the young tadpole he had been leading.

Now in the safety of his room, he wasn't holding back.

Tororo's lips where quickly recaptured in a gentle kiss, tongues probing and dying to taste the inside of the others mouth again. This gentle lip-lock was soon turned in to a lustful and needy fight for dominance between there tongues. It was a well fought battle that both had there own reasons to try to win, but in the end Kururu claimed dominance with a well timed, blatant and somewhat rough groping at Tororo's lower regions. Tororo couldn't help but wither slightly and retract his tongue, only to feel Kururu's invade his mouth in a quick swift movement. Whatever, Fuck the dominance. Tororo didn't care as long as Kururu moved his god dam hand again!

Kururu let out a short string of ku's as Tororo attempted in vain to feel more of the sweet friction that he knew he could get with a bit of work.

"Calm down Squirt, we have all the time in the world..." Kururu muttered as he leaned down to roughly suck on the tadpole's neck, creating the first of what would soon be many possessive hickeys. His hand still lingered over Tororo's quickly hardening arousal and teasingly brushing against it.

"No we don't! We have _ONE_ night Kururu!" Tororo growled out a bit franticly, trying his damnedest to the friction that Kururu was so blatantly denying him.

"Tsh don't remind me... Just because we only have one night to be together dose not mean that we have to rush this. Its better when you take your time."

Tororo did have to agree that he did not want this to end quickly. It was highly erotic, being sandwiched between a door and Kururu, the yellow menace kissing and sucking at his neck until it left dark marks that showed Kururu had claimed his territory. That teasing hand began to rub rough trails along the slit that his his member from Kururu. Tororo shuddered slightly, not quite used to the sensation but loving it all the same. Yet he found that as the pressure increased and Kururu's hand sped up slightly, Tororo found it becoming extremely difficult to control himself. All Kururu was doing was touching him, nothing even major, and he was already loosing his self control. He found that he didn't really care though...had he really been wanting Kururu that badly before?

Then Kururu picked him up, slung over his shoulder and carried like a dam piece of property. This irritated Tororo quite a bit and was about to yell when he found himself tossed on to the bed and Kururu quickly positioned himself above Tororo. Tororo couldn't help but blush. This maddeningly attractive scientist was above him, ready to do horribly naughty things to him and he was gonna let him do it! Should he really?

Most of his skepticism and doubt where quickly ignored as Kururu slid a finger along the inside of his protective pouch, making him squirm violently and shudder.

"Ku, ku ku kuu~! Dose this feel good Tororo? Do you want _more?_" Kururu snickered, an evilly seductive tone in his voice

"Fuuuck, Kururu! Stop being an asshole!" Tororo whined loudly as the yellow devil continues to teas him mercilessly. This was pure insanity. The teasing, the light touches; the fact that he was constantly being denied what he truly wanted was simply maddening.

"Ku, Ku ku ku kuu~ Squirt you can't ask me to stop being what I am. It just wouldn't be the same. And besides…." Kururu snickered and leaned down to blow at the head of Tororo's arousal. "You know you love it you dam masochist.

Tororo whimpered, his cock growing at the cold of the air and the hot of Kururu's breath mixing together in to a weird sensation that just served to get him even more worked up. However, no serious touching had been done yet and he was in desperate need of some sort of friction from ANYTHING, at this point. He had done things like this with himself before but it had never compared to this. He remembered the intense pain that he had been issued at the start of the "Love making" the first time, But the mind numbing pleasure that had followed made him shiver in anticipation. He could tell Kururu was torturing himself with this as well, he could feel the yellow scientist's member poking out of his protective pouch and brushing against the side of Tororo's thigh. Tororo smirked, determined to turn the tables this time.

He ground against Kururu, there cocks rubbing together and creating a hot friction between them. Tororo moaned quietly, he wasn't quiet expecting that to have such an effect on him. The low throaty groan that came out of Kururu's mouth made him both blush and all the more determined to win this game they had begun.

He began a gentle rocking motion, brushing there hips together, and quickly loosing himself in a lust filled haze that blinded him of everything but Kururu. That was all that was on his mind. Kururu…..and getting more of this insane pleasure he was now feeling.

Kururu only lasted a few minutes of this slow and gentle torture before he snapped. He could handle a lot of things, but watching the one he had been lusting over for a short while teasing him and knowing fully that he wanted nothing more then to just fuck the daylights out of him but not allowing him to do that so easily. Tororo was a genius; He knew how to mess with Kururu's mind. Quickly moving his hands down and grabbing Tororo's hip and grinding against him much rougher and at a faster pace. Long drawled out moans slipped past Kururu's lips as his self control was quickly diminishing as the young tadpole he never thought he would find even sort of attractive, let alone sexy, made the most delicious and hypnotizing noises he had ever heard. Smirking, he leaned down and bit roughly at the edge of Tororo's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood and trailed partially down his shoulder once he pulled away. If that didn't mark him as the yellow devils, he would have to tattoo his dam symbol on to the squirt.

"K-K-Kururu! O-ohhh…" Tororo panted slightly. Hearing the tadpole groan out his name like that…its had its affects on the yellow devils already low self control. A slight sweat building up and making Tororo's entire body moist to the touch. The heat was sweltering, but both of them loved it. The moist air quickly becoming humid, only increasing there drive and making them more intent and frenzied in there act yet still both held on to what little haze of thoughts they had. Kururu snickered in a slight daze at the pleasure he felt swelling up inside of him. Kururu just kept his pace, rocking against Tororo and teasing him with what was to come once Kururu really got down to business. For now he took pleasure in the rough grinding, groping and the task of marking every possible exposed area he could find on Tororo's body with his vicious love bites.

Trailing his hands down Tororo's body in light trails that made Tororo quiver at the sensation, Kururu's hand made its way to Tororo's member. He rubbed his fingers along the tip, smirking in amusement at the generous amount of pre-come seeping from it. Tororo shuddered, squirming at the odd feeling and whimpering quietly as Kururu rubbed his member down, effectively coating his fingers in the slimy wet substance. Many (perverted) ideas came in to his mind as to what Kururu may have been planning to do now.

"Ku, Ku ku kuu~ Squirrrt~, are you _sure_ you want to do this? This is your last chance to back out if you don't want to…" Kururu offered with an evil, teasing smirk spread across his face. Tororo gave him a look that mixed in "Are you fucking insane?" and "If you stop I will fucking kill you slowly and painfully".

"Kururu do I look like I wanna fucking stop?" Tororo sneered at the yellow devil, only to give a slight jump and blush horribly as he felt Kururu's fingers trailing around his entrance. This was embarrassing. "Oh Tororo, I know what you want. It written all over your face….and your crotch speaks for itself but that's beside the point. I want to here you saaay it~" Kururu snickered in a singsong voice. Tororo leaned his head back in great annoyance and let out a loud groan. "NO! Fuck you Kururu!"

"Say it. I want to hear you say it. I won't do ANYTHING until you do." Kururu smirked evilly, his cruel sadistic nature starting to come forth and wanting to prolong and possibly torture the tadpole before him. "You know I won't if I don't get what I want, so say it." Kururu growled out, leaning up to nibble at Tororo's neck. Tororo groaned out, he DID know Kururu would keep his word and leave him there to take care of himself if he wanted to.

"I _WANT _you to stop fucking TEASING Me you god dam prick! God I fucking haaa-ahh.." Tororo growled out, only to be interrupted by the feeling of a finger pushing past his tight entrance. It went in easily enough, and it didn't really hurt, it's just felt….odd. It didn't feel natural and Tororo knew that he wasn't accustomed to this. Still this unusual feeling of being slowly invaded intrigued him and he assumed he was safe if this was Kururu doing this to him. He trusted Kururu….right?

After a moment though, he realized that Kururu STILL wasn't doing what he wanted!

Kururu sat back, taking his sweet time, enjoying every moment that Tororo squirmed and made a disgruntled face of slight pain or a semi-shocked face of increasing pleasure as he moved his fingers around in him. _This_ was what Kururu had been craving. Him being a sadistic, dominating bastard, he couldn't help but find a bit of twisted pleasure in having this much control over someone he had never really had any control over at all. He smirked before pushing a second finger in to Tororo, instantly feeling him tighten around the fingers and tense up. "Relax Squirt, I can't do this if you're all tense and ridged like this." Kururu cooed quietly, probing gently at Tororo's inner walls, trying his damdest to get him to relax a bit so he could move his fingers again.

"Relax…" Kururu whispered comfortingly. Tororo was trying , but he was having quite a bit of trouble. He was hot, he wanted this and Kururu was more then willing to give him what he was so desperately needing right then. Yet at the same time he knew this was probably gonna hurt like a bitch. He knew that somewhere in Kururu's mind, if not being a central thought to him, Kururu was going to enjoy hurting him like this.

_Why _did that idea turn Tororo on a bit more?

Kururu grew impatient quickly, deciding for himself that Tororo had waited enough before slowly continuing to stretch the the orange tadpole out, getting him ready to fit Kururu inside of him. Tororo's face immediately went sour and he let out an annoyed whimper of pain.

"KURURU! Fuck that hurts! Get off me you asshole! I wasn't ready!" Tororo growled angrily, pushing at Kururu and instinctively moving away from the intruding fingers that where causing the discomfort. Kururu only snickered and leaned down to kiss Tororo's cheek, pushing his fingers back in to Tororo, watching in delight as Tororo's face scrunched up in discomfort.

"B-bastard..." Tororo growled, leaning up and biting Kururu's shoulder hard and drawing blood and trying to get him off of him. Suddenly the fingers felt so much deeper in him as Kururu pushed them in roughly and moaned out a bit.

Oh yeah. Kururu was a fucking kinky ass masochist. Shit.

But as Kururu's fingers thrusted deep in to him ,he arched up, grasping at the bed and moaning. The fact that he was shamelessly bucking against Kururu's hand must have alerted him to the fact that he had done something right and that Tororo wanted him to keep doing that. Much to his disappointment though, Kururu found himself unable to locate whatever had changed Tororo's mood about this so quickly.

Eventually Kururu gave up, opting instead to pull his fingers entirely out of Tororo once he thought that he had been sufficiently stretched, basking in the irritated whine that erupted from Tororo the moment his fingers exited his arse. Despite his Protest and incoherent babbling about him wanting Kururu to do whatever he had just done and calling him a bastard, Kururu sat up and grinned big before pulling Tororo up on to his lap. He knew what Tororo wanted and her certainly knew what he himself wanted. He smirked as he lifted Tororo up slightly and shifted him above his own arousal, leaning up to kiss him slightly.

"Hmm ready Squirt? Ku, ku ku kuu~" Kururu snickered, blushing badly and obviously more then ready to do this."cause I mean if your not we can always wait for another time..." Kururu teased sarcasticly. Tororo wasn't having any of it though.

"Kururu I swear to god if you don't shut up and fuck me right now I. _WILL. END. YOU_." Tororo hissed "We don't have any time to wait for this!"

"Ku ku ku…..I understand Squirt….." Kururu mumbles, voice heavy with lust. It made Tororo shiver.

Kururu pushed Tororo down on to him, forcing his way inside the tadpole. He couldn't help the low throaty groan that escaped him. This _heat _engulfing him so entirely was incredible. He wanted nothing more right then other then to just turn the hacker around and take him, but he couldn't do that. Instead he scraped together what was left of his self control and sat there patiently, waiting for Tororo to adjust to the pain he was so obviously in.

"To-Tororo…" Kururu mumbled, nuzzling Tororo's face affectionately. "Are you OK?" Kururu asked, honest concern showing subtly in his voice. Tororo blinked back small tears that had welled up in his eyes. It didn't hurt THAT bad…just greatly unconformable. He could tell Kururu was suffering more then he was though and it amused the hell out of him seeing so much struggle show through on his normally unreadable face. Tororo made a small grumbling noise and shifted his position on Kururu, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit on him. He instantly felt Kururu's fingers scratch at his back, leaving dark red marks but not breaking the skin, and the yellow devil tensed up.

"Tororo….Don't move if you are not ready. I will go, whether you are ready or not, if you move again. I won't hold back, I wont stop. Not if you beg, not of you _scream _for me to stop." Kururu groaned out, a bright red blush spread all across his face at the heat of the room and the situation they where in. Some weird masochistic part of Tororo wanted to move again, to make Kururu snap just to see how far he would really go. A different more sane part of him that was semi less clouded with lust noticed that if he did that, it would likely hurt a bit. Here he was, sitting on Kururu's cock, with him threatening to fuck his brains out if he moved again. A choice, Don't move and wait until he has adjusted, thus feeling as little pain as possible...Or move and feel quite a bit of pain that turned Tororo on a bit to think about.

Pain was nice, He could work with pain.

However as Tororo opened his mouth to speak, Kururu lifted him up and brought him back down hard on his lap, successfully cutting whatever Tororo had been going to say off and causing a long drawled out moan instead. Kururu had seen what Tororo wanted, it was all over his face. He had seen what Tororo had been thinking about...debating..._plotting_... He had always liked it when Tororo plotted, even when they where younger. As long as the plotting wasn't aimed at him, Tororo's plotting lead to good things. Things like this. Kururu considered this _very_ good.

Kururu smirked in amusement as Tororo shakily pushed him back on to his back until he was laying flat on the bed. At least Tororo was still trying to have some sort of a dominant position...

Despite the fact that Kururu didn't even have to lift Tororo up from his lap, or even encourage him to do so, Kururu couldn't help but grab at Tororo's hips in some vain attempt to get deeper as Tororo brought himself down on Kururu again, quicker and with a bit more confidence then the last time.

"Ahhnnnnn~" Tororo moaned out. The minor pain he had been feeling dulled in to nothing as ecstasy drove through him, numbing his senses to anything but the inexplicably sexy frog he was busy impaling himself on. He soon began a steady, quick paced almost bouncing motion that had a rough synchronization with Kururu,

"K-ku ku k-kuu~... Tororooo..." Kururu ground out. His hands on Tororo's hips where scratching and leaving deep bloody trails along them that would likely show for weeks. Tororo didn't seem to mind to much as he lolled his head to the side a bit and let out the most attractive mewling sounds Kururu had ever heard. Quiet, squeaky and short on breath made Tororo absolutely adorable...or sexy...or something, Kururu couldn't even really tell at this point and he didn't really care either.

It wasn't long until Tororo found himself unable to keep up with Is own set pace, the bouncing movement proving to require to much stamina and he was quickly worn out. He was reduced to grinding needfully against Kururu and panting like a dog, trying to get a full breath of air in to his lungs. Kururu, taking pity on the poor tired tadpole, flipped the two over so that he was on top of Tororo and back where he should be; In complete control of the situation.

"Ku ku kuu~, Relax Squirt...I'll take it from here..." Kururu mumbled as he bent down to kiss at Tororo's face, wrapping his hand around Tororo's engorged member and giving him a few quick pumps. Tororo squirmed with each one, bucking his hips against Kururu's and causing a wave of pleasure to course through them both.

Kururu began his own thrusting at a much quicker pace then what Tororo had been going before. He used Tororo's hips as a leverage point and pulled him closer with each thrust and got that much deeper, each one eliciting a high pitched squeak or gasp of Kururu's name. He shifted Tororo closer to him, trying everything in his power to get the tadpole closer to him.

Tororo gasped out loudly, arching his back and grabbing desperately at Kururu's back as Kururu struck something inside him he didn't even know it was in him, but _DAM _it felt good.

"AH! Kururu! Ohhhhhh..." Tororo groaned out. He wasn't even really sure what he had been wanting to say. He was so close and all he really cared about was getting off at the moment. Kururu didn't really register what he had said anyway and just continued his thrusting. Every few times he would get lucky and hit that spot that turned Tororo in to a drooling pile of horny tadpole. He was almost always rewarded with a rough bite to his shoulder from Tororo trying in vain to stifle some of the noises that where flowing from his mouth like a god dam waterfall. Oh god he loved it when Tororo bit him...

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't come yet. He was so close and he could tell Tororo was to, but last time he had left Tororo hanging, quite an embarrassment. Kururu was determined To have Tororo come. He would. He swore it.

Tororo growled out, biting hard on to Kururu's shoulder as his first orgasm hit him hard. He barly noticed the blood leaking from Kururu's shoulder where he was biting dorn with increasing pressure, but he ignored it fairly easily. Kururu helped him ride it out and came shortly after, releasing his sticky seed inside of Tororo. He vaguely realized that Tororo was most likely going to hate him for that later, but he pushed that thought away as he pulled out of Tororo, basking in the whimpers that came with it before collapsing beside Tororo and pulling the panting hacker closer.

"Fuck man..." Tororo gasped a bit, mind still swimming and vision blurry.

"hmm I'm good. I knew it." Kururu mumbled, taking his glasses off and tossing the somewhat carelessly on to a nightstand before laying down and closing his eyes, ready for sleep.

"Fuck you man. I hate you you egotistic bastard..." Tororo grumbled, pulling Kururu in to a lazy embrace.

"Hate you to Squirt." Kururu muttered.

It wasn't long until sleep claimed them both.

**OK...**

**I'll be in my corner if you need me...**

**SEX CHAPTER!**

**That's all this is really...**

**A poorly written, plot-less, sex chapter. I cant write sex scenes so go easy on me please!**

**A question:**

**OK I like to listen to music a lot when I write (I'm sure a lot of you do) and I always like to know what music other authors listen to while writing certain stories. I was wondering if you guys would like to know the songs I have repeatedly listened to while writing this story?**


	22. Chapter 22

Awaking to the feeling of having somebody messing with his tail was something that Tororo was used to by now. A common tactic used by Taruru, and occasionally (though considerably rougher) By Zoruru, to get Tororo up in the morning was to pull and mess with his tail, given how sensitive they where. This however was Kururu messing with his tail in simple curiosity and affection. It made him shiver and roll over to swat at Kururu, only to receive a soft 'Ku' As Kururu quickly resumed his fiddling.

"Morning Squirt, Sleep well? I could tell you where pretty tired by the time you actually fell asleep." Kururu snickered and gave Tororo a lewd smirk and Tororo just groaned and buried his face in to one of the pillows he had been resting his head on before.

"Shut up!" Tororo pulled the blanket further up on him in an attempt to hide both his blush and his tail from Kururu. "You creepy sadistic bastard… I have Scratches on my hips you know! How the hell am I supposed to hide that from my team mates?" Tororo's hands idly went to his hips to feel the scratches that went down the length of his them. "You also have hickys ALL OVER you. Good luck at hiding that to, but really, who cares?" Kururu mumbled lazily before crawling under the blankets that hid his lover from him. Tororo groaned and rubbed at his neck and looked out of the corner of his eye at his shoulder to see that he indeed did have a large hicky on the edge of his shoulder. He didn't even want to know where ells he might have them scattered around his body.

"Do _you_ have any love bites, _Old man_?" Tororo grunted and rolled over as Kururu crawled up over the young tadpole. Kururu _did_ have a few but they weren't really "love bites", more of sadomasochistic "It turns me on when you bite me" Type bites. Teeth marks could still be seen and small traces of smeared blood remained on several parts of his shoulders, and less sever ones littered his neck.

Well there goes his secrecy of _who_ he had sex with. The others where sure to notice.

"Hmmm, we still have a bit of time before we need to get up you know…I can give you a few more if you want~…" Kururu purred in a deviously sexy tone and Tororo groaned. This was to much, if he kept teasing him like this he would surly go mad.

"I hate you, you horny bastard." Tororo growled before pulling Kururu closer to him, silently telling him that he liked his plan. "I Hate you to Squirt."

* * *

><p>After there "Round 2" As Kururu put it (witch felt more like round 4 or 5 to Tororo), They had taken turns in the shower. While showering Tororo thought to himself. Sure he was happy with this sort of reconcile he had with Kururu and the fact that they had discovered some odd yet wonderful feelings between them...but in just a few hours what would happen? Tororo was going to die. That was the bottom line.<p>

Kururu seemed to be taking this fact worse then Tororo himself. Sure he played himself off as his usual snarky self, but Tororo could tell he was hurting on the inside. It was subtle changes that gave the yellow devil away. Only somebody who knew him as well as Tororo did would be able to notice them though.

As Tororo stood there, rinsing himself off under the hard spray of the shower, he wondered idily what it would be like for everyone after he was gone.

He didn't even want to think about how Kururu might be.

After his shower, Kururu was nowhere to be found. Tororo suspected him off to see about business or sulking somewhere. He was tempted to go an search for him, but he knew that if Kururu wanted to see him then he would come to him. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Instead he made his way slowly upstairs, taking a good look at everything as he went. This would be the last time he would walk through these corridors.

Tororo guessed quite easily that if Kururu really was off sulking somewhere, he was probably upset about ...what was to come.

The walk to the surface ended way to quickly. When he first stepped out of the secret base and in to the hinata house, he could feel the heavy tension in the air. Quiet murmurs of depressed conversation where the only thing that broke what would have been dead silence. The moment he stepped out in to the living room where most where unofficially gathered, all eyes turned to him. A moment of dead silence passed around the room before a few of the perplex in the room (mainly Pururu and Taruru) chocked up and looked away to try to stop themselves from crying. They failed miserably.

"TORORO!" Taruru burst out in to tears and rushing up to hug Tororo. Tororo was quickly pulled in to a back breaking hug and his shoulder was quickly dampened by Taruru's tears and snot. Though he was a bit disgusted by this, he hugged back just as tightly. "T-Tororo you cant go! You cant REALLY go can you!"

"Taruru I have to go. You understand right? If this works we can end this thing..." Tororo smiled slightly. Taruru always had been oddly attached to the fat little hacker, even if he was kinda mean to him sometimes.

"B-bu-bu-but Who's gonna hack in to Zoruru? Who's gonna play with me when i'm bored and eat ALL the snacks and and and...DON'T GO!" Taruru cried, leaking many fluids from his face on to Tororo's shoulder and front.

Several others who where closer to Tororo made there way over to the tadpole and crowded around him. Zoruru placed a hand on his shoulder and started to sputter out something akin to that he was going to miss Tororo, but quickly gave up on it and gave an annoyed 'Bah' instead before leaping off to hide in the shadows. Nothing more was needed from him though as the attempt at a good bye said enough about how Zoruru felt about this.

Pururu nearly smothered Tororo once she go close enough to latch on to him. Muttering near incoherent ramblings about the scratches on his hips and the bruises scattered around his body. Tororo couldn't help but glare at her as she noticed she was complaing about these things with a smirk spread across her face. Dam old lady, she fucking knew!

The rest of the goodbyes that people where giving him went by in kind of a hazy burr. A few people idly commenting on his "Injuries" and Tororo brushing it off easily as a fight with Kururu. They where pretty dim-witted after all. After everybody who really knew Tororo got a chance to say good bye to him, Tororo noticed that Kururu wasn't among them, or among anybody in the room.

_Where was he?_

"Tororo...if you are ready...you can come out here and we will finish preparing for your departure...everybody ells...grab a wing pack and prepare for battle." Giroro poked his head in from the hinata's back yard.

Tororo nodded and, along with everybody ells, made his way out in to the backyard.

* * *

><p>Everybody ells was receiving there instructions. Tororo sat back and only caught snippets of what they where being told to do. It seemed they would be acting as a distraction so that he would have a better chance at actually getting to the self destruct panel...then he would get blown to bits along with the rest of the moon base. Such happy thoughts on the day he would be ending his life...<p>

A hand grabbed him, pulled him roughly up from his seat and placed a hand over his mouth before dragging him off around the corner. Tororo panicked for a moment until he noticed that the arms that where dragging him along where yellow and not exactly hurting him. Tororo was dragged around to the side of the house and spun around, only to see exactly who he expected.

"Squirt..." Kururu mumbled sadly. "Squirt..."

"Kururu...I'm about to leave...i need to get my instru-..." Tororo was cut off by a firm but gentle kiss from the yellow scientist. It was sad, it was angry, it was other emotions that Tororo didn't know how to describe. It made him so much sadder then he already was. After a few short moments Kururu pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Tororo's and let out one of the most depressing sighs he had ever heard.

"I...I might just miss having you around to hack in to my computers...I've grown so used to it over the years...seeing your face...hearing your god dam voice...i don't think I will be able to get used to life without you..." Kururu mumbled dejectedly.

Tororo Scoffed. "What no 'I loves you' or 'You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me'?" Tororo mumbled quietly and letting the slightest pout appear on his lips.

"Tsh, Don't be so cocky brat. You're getting ahead of yourself." Kururu chided, holding Tororo as close as possible to him, rocking back in forth in a way that was more likely comforting to himself rather then to Tororo. "Tsh…." Kururu grumbled to himself before leaning his head on the tadpoles as he let out a shaky sigh. "I never thought I would hear myself say this but…I'm gonna miss having you around Squirt." "Oh really?...I..I guess I'm gonna miss you to….you and all your ah…_interesting_….qualitys you have." "You know you love them." Kururu mumbled in to Tororo's helmet as he hugged him close. "You know you love me…." Tororo offered as a comeback. "…..Tsh shut up brat."

Tororo grinned in victory. He knew the truth. This yellow bastard was in LOVE with him. Tororo had never felt happier. Yet at the same time, he felt a gut wrenching sadness.

Then the reality of the situation he was in right now hit him like a shot from Gaurur's old sniper rifle.

"K-Kururu? ….what if I cant do this? What if I can't find it, or if I cant get it to activate for some reason?" Tororo panicked, grabbing roughly at Kururu's shoulders as he shook and tried his best not to cry. "What if this is all for nothing?..." "Shut up…" Kururu growled and Tororo immediately silenced himself.

Tororo blinked and started shaking even worse then he was before. It took him a moment to realize that the extra shaking was NOT coming from him, but from the yellow scientist in his arms. "K-Kururu?" "You win Tororo….After all these years…you finally beat me I don't know how you did it, and it annoys the crap out of me that you did…but I wont deny it." Kururu rambled on, giving Tororo some sort of unknown victory. It gave Tororo a boost of confidence and pride, but it confused the hell out of him. "What? What are you talking about? I never successfully hacked in to your computer!" "You hacked in to ME. How the FUCK did you do that? I DON'T love people! I don't love ANYTHING! I hate these feelings! You fucking win! You beat me in my own god dam game…"

Tororo sniffled quietly, trying his best not to let Kururu know he was so close to crying. He couldn't do that. This was important! He had to be stronger then that! However this was becoming increasingly difficult with the tears breaming on the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Tororo didn't cry though. Even in situations like this, when he really _REALLY_ wanted to. Tororo didn't cry. EVER.

Yet... despite his effort he felt tears streaking down his cheek. They just kept running down his cheek despite his best efforts to keep them back and to seem strong for Kururu. Then he realized that Tears that belonged to Kururu where mixing with his own as they slid down his face. Kururu was crying, for him. He was sad that he was going to leave him for good, that he wasn't coming back. He hugged him tighter, sniffle ling and effectively wetting Kururu's shoulders in his tears. Giroro could be heard shouting final instructions to the group of scared keronians and humans just around the house. Kururu pulled away, planting gentle kisses on Tororo's cheek and closing his eyes tightly and tears leaked out from under his glasses.

"I hate you….so much…." Kururu mumbled as he wiped away a stray tear that had gone way off course from down Tororo's face. "I hate you to old man…" Tororo mumbles, not really even knowing or thinking about what he was thinking as he dazedly stared past Kururu as the yellow menace kissed at his cheek. He didn't know if Kururu was telling the truth about hating him but he didn't really care at that point. What did it matter?

"Oi, Tororo!" Giroro called, coming around the corner as Kururu pulled away. He frowned slightly at the face that both Tororo and Kururu where crying, the latter of the two disturbing him more, but brushed it off as normal due to the circumstances. "We…We are ready for you when you are…" Giroro stated hesitantly and offered out a hand to Tororo, witch he took.

Tororo nodded and Giroro began pulling him away. Tororo took only a moment to look back one last time and wave a sad goodbye at Kururu. He was slightly shocked to see Kururu, the man who had a slight mental breakdown if you even reached for his glasses. The man who Tororo had never seen his eyes before in his entire life, had his glasses off and rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

His red eyes. Red; Danger. _Danger_…

Time seemed to slow down quite a bit at that moment, yet it ended all to soon and Kururu was no longer within his line of sight. Giroro pulled him back to the back yard, slapped a wing pack on his back and wished him luck. "Garuru would be proud of you recruit. I wish you luck."

Several other came up to him for last minute good byes and several of them tearing up and crying all over him, especially Taruru and Pururu. Even some of the humans he really had no conection with wished him luck and said a few friendly goodbyes. Then, before time and reality could catch up to him, he was off. He didn't look back at his friends waving him goodbye and cheering him on. He couldn't. It would be to painful.

All he could do was keep looking forward.

**Woot! ****OK****! Only a few chapters left guys! Are you EXCITED? ****Ok so I typed most of the last part on the computer at school (witch I hate) and people kept looking over my shoulders, asking me questions and embarrassing the crap out of me when I explained to them what the story was about.**

**Oh and also do to responses I got, a list of songs I commonly listen to while writing this song (DO NOT LAUGH BECAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE WERID); **

**War of Worlds – Rage**

**Only girl – Rhianna**

**Relating to a ****psychopath**** – Macy Gary**

**Separate ways – Journey**

**Tears of an angel – RyanDan (Heavily used in this chapter BTW)**

**Always – Saliva**

**Love lockdown – ****Kayne West**

**Dammit I changed again – ****Offspring**

**Also let it be known that the first two songs, where the songs that originally inspired me to right this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Dammit they changed the lock codes._

Though an unfortunate setback that Tororo discovered, it only really served to take a chunk of his time as he figured out the combination and annoy the crap out of him. At best it would give his teammates more time to distract the guards and get them out of the base before he could get in. At worst it gave the enemy more time to locate him and shoot the fuck out of him. He didn't very much like the latter idea. All he had to work with was a wing-pack, His heavy duty jump-drive that was loaded up with all of his hacking necessity's, and a simple rifle with plenty of extra ammo.

Finally, after a long and annoying process, the door clicked and began to slide open, allowing Tororo access in to the building he had been dreading for a while now. He had been hoping in the back of his mind that he just wouldn't be able to figure out the code, that he could go back and join his friends. Yet the real cold hard fact hit him square in the face the moment he took his first step in to the moonbase; He was about to die. He was about to Seriously, Really for REAL die. A terrifying thought that made him paranoid of every turn and every noise that he heard, close or far. Made him wonder just _how _it was gonna happen. Would he actually get to the control box and die in a horrible explosion? Or maybe he would fail his team and get killed before he even got to the main chamber? So many possibility's, so little time.

It was a maze. A maze though the corridors A maze, a race through the maze. A race to the end and what was at the end? An explosion. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind, and with good reason. Voices, he could he voices. Voices of soldiers off in the distance...or voices in his head, simply there to cause him panic and put him on edge? A mixture of both? Neither good, neither preferable. Silence preferable.

As he trudged through the halls for about an hour, oh so quietly, he started to heard the sound or heavy running machines. Like steam powered machines .

The main control room. He must be close.

The moonbase must have still been undergoing repairs from the first time he and Kururu had come in here and made a mess of things. A fun day, and now the loud steam powered machines where useful.

Follow the sounds, Follow the sounds.

As Tororo expected, The main control room was more heavily guarded then most of the base, witch was empty and thus not saying much, so it only had a few guards. Still more then what Tororo would have liked to deal with.

"Oh god..._OH_ god..." Tororo whimpered to himself Quietly. What was it at this point? Kill of be killed? What an awful choice.

Tororo peeked around the corner. Two guards stood just outside the room he needed to be in. Who knows how many inside, if any.

Taking careful aim, Tororo fired at the first guard, defectively killing him. This of course startled and alerted the second guard, who was nearly able to fire at Tororo. Tororo had more of a panic reflex with this one and shot the second guard a bit more erraticly then the first. The second guard quickly dropped to the floor, bullet holes piercing him and stealing his life.

"Oh _god _I killed them..." Tororo covered his mouth, shocked and disgusted at what lay before him. He had never been able to easily tolerate killing. It was necessary for him to have to do at times, and most of the time it wasn't even direct. He had always thought about the fact that _HE _was ending a life. A disturbing thought, but he couldn't dwell on it now. He had work to do.

Digging through the guards belongings disgustedly, Tororo found and pulled out a card that seemed it could be scanned. Most likely a key to the door the guard had been guarding.

The ammo the guard had could not be used in Tororo's weapon and was useless to him so he left it. He assumed since the other guard seemed to have the same gun that he would be useless as well. So he left them, standing and picking his way to the door in vain attempts to not step in any blood.

As Tororo predicted, the card that the guard had kept on him was indeed a card key to the door that Tororo needed access to.

"Oh god..." Tororo mumbled to himself as he entered the main control room. It had no people In it, the computers mainly run by AI's and occasionally repaired by techs. It seemed some had recently come on here to do some repairs Everything was currently being powered by a loud, steam powered machine.

The machine would make no difference in the operation. Power was power, And as long as he had power, he could do this.

"HEY THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE! MAN DOWN MAN DOWN! SOUND THE ALARM!" A loud screech and command was heard from outside the door. Crap, no doubt the guards where on patrol and happened to summable apron there dead co-workers. Shit that just meant he had to work faster so he could die in an explosion instead of being shot to death. Such motivation.

Tororo rubbed his hands along the lower planned of the walls slightly more fragrantly, he would not have long.

As his hand went along, it caught on a corner of a panel that had a corner slightly jutted out. Tororo hissed and yanked his hand back, looking at the long bloody gash he now had in the palm of his hand.

"OW!" Tororo growled. It didn't mater though, more important maters at hand. He preyed the loose panel from the wall and peered inside.

The self destruct chamber. Tororo groaned and looked at the size.

"God...if I SOMHOW survive this...I'm going on a diet..." Tororo mumbled before squeezing himself in to the small chamber. He could hear the guards digging through there dead teammate's stuff, obviously looking for another key in to the room. Various shouts and commands could be heard as Tororo did his best to pull the panel up behind him and sealing himself in. He didn't do a very good job do to his lack of mobility, but it would work.

Tororo looked at what he had to work with. Simple enough, connect the wire to the little box and press the button. Tororo however noticed that the actually explosive device didn't seem to be in this chamber. Probably located closer to somewhere closer to the center of the base. Must be connected to the chamber though.

Tororo Shakily took the wire, hooked it to the little black box and sighed. The yells from the guards where becoming slightly more frantic and angry sounded and he knew he was about to die either way.

He pressed the small green button and watched as 30 seconds appeared on a countdown clock. What did people who could barley move there arms do for there last thirty seconds? Didn't there lives flash before there eyes? That works.

Tororo thought about his life so far. He had been a chubby tadpole, always eating everything in the house. When he was a kid he met the first love of his life: Junk food. Hamburgers, cookies, chips, soda, ice cream, pocky, fries, pizza... He could have gone on the whole 30 seconds thinking about junk food, but no, he moved on. When he was in his mid teens, me met the OTHER love of his life, Kururu, in his advanced technical engineer class. It didn't help that Tororo was the youngest person in the class, having skipped a few grades and Kururu made sure he knew it. Though when he met him he NEVER would have guessed the relationship and all the trouble he and the yellow devil would have gotten in to. He started a long term rivalry with Kururu almost immediately. It almost confused him.

After school, he took a few more years to dedicate himself to hacking in to Kururu's computer. (the most annoying years of Kururu's life). He learned quite a bit about Kururu over the course until he learned that Kururu was a SGT. Major in the military. He quickly joined up and was assigned as a recruit to the Garuru platoon. Thus his journey began.

He had grown to love all of his team mates in one way or another. He wondered what they would do when he was gone.

Then he wondered... What would Kururu do? Would he miss him? Would he cry? Probably not cry but...who knows...

But he knew that Kururu loved him, even if he didn't admit it.

He eyed that countdown clock. He could hear the guards open the door and rush in to the main control room, ordering him to come out and to leave any weapons. They didn't see the slightly bloodstained panel from where it was.

Tororo paid them no head. He just watched the clock tick down from the last few seconds, closing his eyes and waiting for the final tick on the clock that would end his life.

Then, there was silence.

**I have good new and I have bad news.**

**Good news: I actually have the rest of the story written and done.**

**Bad news: I'm not posting it all at once. I will post the other two tomorrow (only cause one chapter is REALLY short)**

**Yes this story is almost over!**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Give it up Kururu, what are the odds?" Giroro reasoned as Kururu dug through more of the rubble that had been scattered across the moons surface and in the large crater the blast had created._

"_I will not just "give up" Giroro. Not until I have searched through every scrap here." Kururu growled back to Giroro, not slowing his pace of looking through and kicking scraps of metal away, still looking for his mate. _

_He looked up, up at The Garuru platoon's members as they searched for there fallen comrade just as desperately as Kururu. They knew that Tororo had become an important person in there loves, even if he had his flaws. They had grown to love the little salmon colored tadpole and knew there lives would not be the same._

_Kururu went back to digging through the rubble, hope of finding Tororo, dead or alive, was quickly dwindling and the world was quickly seeming a bit bleaker to Kururu._

_Then Pururu screamed_ "_I NEED MEDICAL SUPPORT! NOW!"_

_Both Kururu and Giroro looked up, staring off at Pururu, who seemed slightly hysterical, before quickly making there way to her, hoping only for the best._

**Oh yeah, Short chapter XD**

**In ALL Italics! Why? Cause I fucking LIKE Italics. And it added to it a bit I guess.**

**Not much to say about this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I would Like to take this moment to thank all of my viewers who have followed this story through all its ups and down. You have all been so helpful and kind and I speak the truth when I say this story would never have gotten past chapter 3. I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

RETREAT! RETREAT! LEADER HAS BEEN TERMINATED! ALL SHIPS REPORT TO HOME PLANET! I REPEAT: ALL SHIPS REPORT TO HOME PLANET! EVACUATE MISSION IMMEDIATELY!

Tororo blinked, a bright light above him and nearly blinding him with brightness. He could not bring himself to speak and reached idly for the bright light. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was; 'Is this the end? The fucking light at the end of the tunnel?'

Yet as he reached up, his hand smacked against the bright shining lamp that was directly above him, causing it to swing slowly back and forth. As he stared at his hand that was now in his view, he decided that maybe he want dead quite just yet.

A startled yelp and some quick, light footsteps alerted him to the fact that someone, most likely Pururu, had entered the room. Tororo quickly put his arm back down as the bright was removed from above him and Pururu's bright and smiling face quickly came in to view.

"Good morning Sleepy-head!" Pururu chirped happily, obviously slightly shocked at the fact that Tororo was awake It took Tororo a minute to get what she was saying though. His head was spinning and it sounded like Pururu was talking to him with a mouthful of thick pudding. Once his mind had registered what Pururu had said and he preyed his lips that where chapped and stuck together slightly from disuse apart and groaned out what he naturally groaned out when he woke up in the morning.

"Foooooooooood..."

Pururu let out a shaky laugh and reached over, grabbing a cup of water that had siting next to the bed and pushed it to Tororo's lips. "Drink a little, your throat sounds dry."

Tororo took a few small drinks from the cup and realized that his throat had been incredibly sore and dry. He had never thought that something as simple as water could make him feel so much better.

As Pururu pulled the cup away and placed it back on the table before pulling out some syringes and other medical tools, she began to babble excitedly on about there victory over the Keron force. Tororo could understand most of what she was saying, a few words being seeming quieter then others. This was probably due to a head injury of some sort. He could get Pururu to tell him the extent of his injury's later. Although he was almost certain that he had enough injury's around his body to hide the marks that Kururu had left on him.

Kururu.

"P-Pururu? Where is Kururu?" Tororo questioned, suddenly wanting nothing more then to see the yellow menace healthy and alright.

"Ah Kururu? He should be down here soon. He has been watching this room 24/7 since we found you. If he is awake he will likely be here shortly." Pururu said as she drew blood from a few places and caused Tororo to wince and grumble in annoyance at having needles stuck in him. Whatever, he could live with the needles, it was in a sense a necessary evil anyway.

"Pururu, why am i alive? How did i survive the dam explosion!"

Pururu's face brightened, excited to explain. "Ah! You where stuck inside a box, presumably the box that had the self destruct activation. It had a weird type of metal and withstood the explosion, probably to keep it from going off in case say a fire where to start or some other incident . Had you been anywhere ells in the entire base, you probably would have been blown to smithereens!" Pururu beamed at Tororo, who's face blanched.

"Oh great. So my fatness saved me? How will I ever be able to brag about something like that?

"Your not fat Tororo! Your just adorably chubby!" Pururu giggled, poking Tororo in the belly gently before going back to sticking syringes in to Tororo and drawing blood from him.

After a short while of poking and prodding, Pururu smiled at him and informed him that she would alert Kururu to the fact that he was awake if he wasn't already on his way. Tororo nodded and relaxed, pleased to have the needles out of him. As Pururu left, silence engulfed the room and Tororo felt a calming sensation he hadn't felt in a while. A soft, calm silence, only broken by the quiet ticking of a clock on the wall. It seemed slightly surreal to him and him, being as exhausted as he felt, was quickly lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tororo?"<p>

Tororo grumbled as a finger prodded at the side of his head rudely as he slept lightly, His eyes opened slowly and the world looked fuzzy to him a moment after they opened completely. When the fuzziness did not disappear he realized that it was because his glasses where not on his face. Instead they where on the table beside him. Tororo reached over and grabbed them, breathing on them slightly to clear them a bit and putting them on to his face. Before him sat Kururu, a big smirk spread across his face as he leaned back in the chair he had pulled up to the bed Tororo was in.

They stared at each other a moment, just relishing in the face that the other was alive, moderately healthy and with them.

"Ku, ku ku ku kuu~ Miss me squirt?" Kururu asked , a lax expression on his face as he stared adoringly at Tororo.

"Pfft, Fat chance old man." Tororo mumbled past a pillow he buried his face in to. He had managed to roll himself over using his good hand and flop on to his belly he had always been more comfortable this way.

Tororo watched as Kururu shifted a bit in his chair, scooting it closer to The bed that his lover lay injured in. He could see a hint in Kururu's expression that told him that Kururu wanted to do something that he was hesitant to do. He pondered what that may be, but his curiosity was quickly ended when Kururu leaned over and wrapped his arms around Tororo as best as he could in an awkward hug.

"Tororo...I was...no we where ALL so afraid you where going to die. Even after we found you. Pururu said that the damage that you had received internal damage that might have been fatal."

Tororo blinked. "Oh yeah...Pururu mentioned that you had like been stalking me via camera since you found me..." Tororo snickered quietly. "Your really DO love me don't you?"

**. . .**

"I admit nothing! God Tororo you know just how to ruin moods!" Kururu mumbled and sat back In his chair and watched Tororo carefully for a moment, almost studying him and trying to figure him out. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"So Tororo do you feel great and mighty? Signal handedly sending off the Keron army? You successfully destroyed the base, the leader and quiet a few solders along with it."

Tororo groaned loudly. "My body hurts...No I don't feel fucking "great and mighty" I feel like I get ran over by a god dam steam roller!"

"A small cost to pay." Kururu snickered

"Shut up."

The look on Kururu's face almost made Tororo shudder. He was watching him with an expression that told the young tadpole that he either wanted to kiss Tororo silly, or do horribly naughty things to him. Though he figured Kururu probably _did _want to do naughty things to him, he probably wouldn't given Tororo's current state and the fact that they where in Pururu's office.

"Tororo," Kururu began, leaning forward slightly. "What do you think of the color red?"

This again? Tororo's mind instantly flashed up as many different things that he could think of that where red.

Apples.

Blood.

Giroro.

Hearts.

….

Kururu's eyes.

Was that was this was about? Tororo smirked.

"Uhmmmmm...lets see...red, red...Lets see... it tends to mean rage, destruction, anger...mean things like that...on the flip-side it tends to symbolize love, compassion, lust, all that fun stuff...Scientificly and in nature and crap, it tends to symbolize Danger and warnings..." Tororo muddled on, picking his words carefully as he went..

"Ku, ku ku kuu~ your opinion of red hasn't changed since I last asked you." Kururu snickered.

"Wrong Kururu, it has changed in more ways then you could ever imagine." Tororo mumbled.

They stared at each other. Tororo hesitating on doing something he hadn't tried to do in many many years.

He reached up, and removed Kururu's glasses.

Tororo hadn't done this since they where in school together, and back then he hadn't been successful. When Kururu nearly broke Tororo's hand for trying, Tororo never tried again. Until now.

The glasses came off without a fight, or even a struggle. Before Tororo even knew it, he had Kururu's spiral glasses in his hand. Tororo looked up. Red eyes, staring through an extremely fuzzy world at glasses covered green ones.

Red...

Danger...

Danger...

Danger...!

"So witch is it squirt? Rage, Love or Danger?" Kururu questions, leaning his head on an arms of the chair he was sitting in, quirking an eye ridge at Tororo

Tororo scoffed, handing Kururu his glasses against, who promptly put them back on his eyes. "Well its certainly not love and compassion."

"Oh now come on Tororo, you of all people know I can be loving and compassionate. ESPECIALY in bed right?"

"You think way to highly of yourself you know? You see yourself as some sort of god." Tororo waved Kururu, dismissing him offhandedly.

"Yes and you worship me." Kururu snickered, leaning down and brushed his lips against Tororo's.

"Only cause i love you..." Tororo mumbled, trying to pull Kururu closer to him. "And you know you would have been NOTHING if i had died."

Kururu looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at Tororo's face before scoffing and pulling away from Tororo.

"I would have gotten over you. You drive me crazy anyway."

…

"God I hate you Kururu." Tororo grumbles in annoyance, smacking at Kururu's arm halfheartedly. He even let the slightest of pouts to grace his lips as Kururu snickered and grinned big down at his young tadpole lover. He ignored the smack and leaned back down, pressing there lips together gently, savoring Tororo and trying to memorize everything about this moment.

"I hate you to Squirt."

This time Tororo knew that Kururu didn't mean it. Things had changed, hopefully for the better. They certainly would never be the same again. That was for sure. No matter what happened, it was too late to turn back now.

He was too far in to him.

Too far in to the Danger Zone...

_**FIN**_

**OK :D**

**THE END!**

**This has been lost of fun (at times) and I have gotten such lovely and supportive reviews from all of you. Thank you once again and I hoped you enjoyed my story!**

**I will most likely (once I stop being a lazy bitch) go back and edit a few of the chapters that are bugging the crap out of me, but it will not change any plot or anything like that. Just adding some details here and there, making things a bit longer and maybe doing some grammar and spelling. Shit like that.**

**Thank you all Once more, I love you all.**

**I MAY take requests if you REALLY like my writing that much (for some reason) But normally its pretty rare I write a fanfiction Actually. So if you have a request, I will likely only fill it if it REALLY interests me (plot or character wise), or if your willing to do a trade.**


End file.
